O Sol virá outra vez
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: Edward acreditou em Isabella e ela precisava dele para conhecer o amor...
1. Prólogo

**Surpresa! Resolvir dau outra adaptação para vocês. Temos o empresário carrancudo, agora vamos dar um espaço para um fazendeiro sexy.**

**Prólogo**

Edward acreditou em Isabella e ela precisava dele para conhecer o amor

Isabella Swan não acreditou quando foi acusada de roubo pela perversa e mimada neta de seu patrão. Edward Cullen, um rico e charmoso fazendeiro, desafiando a preconceituosa sociedade local, defendeu-a, e levou-a para sua fazenda, em Montana.

Ele não tinha dúvidas do que queria...Os tristes olhos de Isabella lhe diziam que ela merecia a chance de ser amada mesmo que, desconfiada, tivesse fechado seu coração!

**O que acharam?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Espero que gostem!**

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella Swan estava parada ao lado do Rolls-Royce branco.

Ignorava ostensivamente os olhares das pessoas que entravam e saíam do terminal no aeroporto Kennedy.

A jaqueta justa e a saia curta de seu uniforme cinza enfatizavam seu busto avantajado, as curvas femininas e as belas pernas.

O sapato de salto cinza deixava-a mais alta, o longo cabelo castanho caía solto em ondas pelo ombro.

Apesar de ser uma figura que chamava a atenção, não usava maquiagem. Seu chapéu profissional e um par de grandes óculos escuros escondiam seus belos olhos castanhos. A firmeza e determinação de seu queixo, dizia: _Olhe, mas não toque!_

Após trabalhar com Eleazar Denali por mais de cinco anos, Isabella tinha certeza que foram suas maneiras controladas e seu corpo sexy que lhe garantiram o emprego de motorista, muito mais que as habilidades de direção. Era, sem dúvida, uma excelente motorista, mas notava sempre um olhar divertido em Eleazar, quando trazia alguém novo para o carro.

Hoje era um destes dias, mas não foi Eleazar quem lhe chamou a atenção. Por trás dos óculos escuros estudava atentamente o musculoso _cowboy_ que andava ao lado de seu patrão. Eleazar lhe dissera essa manhã que o nome dele era Edward Cullen.

Eleazar tinha o hábito de deixar aberta a janela que separava o motorista dos passageiros. Dizia que em casa não conseguia conversar com sua esposa, filha e neta, então conversava com Isabella durante os longos trajetos entre Long Island e Manhattan. Falava muito sobre política e novidades que o aborreciam.

Desde o início, Isabella percebeu que ele não esperava uma resposta dela, o que era bom pois tinha de se concentrar no tráfego. Mesmo sabendo que ela não o ouvia atentamente, isso não o incomodava. Dizia sempre bem-humorado que era uma excelente ouvinte.

Mas, essa manhã, ao falar de Edward Cullen, Isabella notou algo estranho na voz dele. Até lhe deu mais atenção do que o usual.

Ouvindo-o, tentava adivinhar se tinha medo ou estava somente impressionado pelo estilo de vida do sr. Cullen.

— Ele possui um rancho em Montana. Um lugar enorme, a maior parte é natural. Só usa o que necessita para alimentar seus cavalos, eles são sua verdadeira paixão. Ele os domestica, treina e depois vende, o que lhe dá um bom dinheiro. Mas não é disso que vive, sua fortuna vem do ouro. Seu avô achou um belo filão de ouro e aplicou o dinheiro sabiamente. Edward não tem necessidade de trabalhar. Mas, como vive isolado naquele refúgio, trabalha no rancho, sozinho, por puro prazer.

Vendo-os se aproximar do carro, Isabella o olhou apreciativamente. O terno era um dos mais caros que vira numa loja masculina, as botas eram discretas, de fino couro e adicionavam alguns centímetros a sua estatura. O famoso chapéu Stetson que usava, era novo. Para sua surpresa, vestia uma gravata normal sobre a camisa branca.

O cabelo acobreado era liso e caía levemente sobre a testa, o estilo o favorecia. Seu rosto era bonito e anguloso, a boca muito sensual. Uma cicatriz fina marcava-lhe a face esquerda e lhe dava um charme especial.

Tinha sem dúvida um rosto interessante.

Para sua surpresa, Isabella sentia-se um pouco nervosa enquanto eles se aproximavam. Subitamente, Edward Cullen viu-a e seus olhos se estreitaram. A cor deles era castanha e a fixavam de uma maneira estranha.

Aparentemente, o sr. Cullen era um chauvinista que não apreciava a idéia de ser conduzido por uma mulher, pensava Isabella, divertida. Mas sentia-se um pouco abalada pela presença dele.

Eleazar deu-lhe um sorriso. — Entre, Isabella é a melhor motorista de Nova York, ou da Costa Leste — afirmou, encorajando seu hóspede a entrar.

— Estou certo que sim. Apenas não estou acostumado a ter uma mulher segurando a porta para mim. — Dizendo isso, fez-lhe uma saudação com o chapéu e entrou no carro. Sua hesitação foi seguida por um sorriso formal que não atingia seus olhos.

Isabella já tivera de suportar olhares de muitos homens, alguns até de longa duração. Mas, com aquela breve olhada, sentia que Edward Cullen havia visto cada parte dela. E não se impressionara, pois continuava frio e distante.

Jamais se incomodara com o fato de ter ou não impressionado um amigo de Eleazar Denali antes. Simplesmente tinha como regra não se tornar amiga de nenhum deles.

Eleazar não gostaria e seu emprego correria risco, mas naquele momento Isabella se sentia meio ofendida.

Foi a maneira como ele me ignorou, pensava. Como se eu fosse um inseto qualquer. Quem pensava que era? Alguém que veio fazer um negócio de meio milhão de dólares com meu chefe, veio a resposta e riu para si mesma.

Um homem com aquela montanha de dinheiro acharia desinteressante uma mulher motorista. Para ele, Isabella era apenas uma empregada.

Sentando-se ao volante do Rolls, sentiu uma sensação estranha na nuca. Olhando pelo retrovisor, viu Edward Cullen olhando-a com um uma expressão fria.

Isabella se treinara para não reagir aos olhares de seus passageiros, mas aquele olhar era diferente, parecia um contato físico e a estava deixando nervosa.

"Provavelmente pensa que vou causar um acidente", pensava, tentando ignorar as estranhas emoções que aquele homem causava. Encolheu levemente os ombros, como para tirar de cima dela aquele olhar. Quase que imediatamente a sensação parou. Olhando pelo espelho notou que ele voltara a conversar com Eleazar. A janela que separava os passageiros continuava aberta e ela ouviu a pergunta de Eleazar.

— Então você ainda não arrumou uma esposa? Isso não me surpreende, pensou Isabella. O queixo de Edward endureceu. Que mulher gostaria de casar com um chauvinista daquele? A autoridade falou pela voz de Eleazar.

— Um homem precisa ter herdeiros.

Uma sensação curiosa passou pelo corpo de Isabella.

Chocada com aquela reação, quase bateu num táxi que entrou repentinamente em sua frente.

Olhando pelo retrovisor viu Edward se virar e dar um sacudida com a cabeça como quem diz: _"Devo estar louco para entrar num carro dirigido por uma mulher."_

Isabella pensava em como seria ter filhos. Não, sua vida era muito tranqüila como estava agora. Às vezes um pouco solitária, mas calma e segura. Qualidades que nunca tivera em sua infância.

— É difícil achar uma mulher que se adapte com aquele isolamento — dizia Edward a Eleazar.

— Sem dúvida. Deve pensar numa mulher que não encare compras e festas como sua vocação. Um sorriso divertido surgiu no rosto de Edward e seu rosto relaxou.

— Como estão sua esposa e filha?

O coração de Isabella acelerou-se, ele era realmente muito atraente quando sorria.

"Concentre-se no tráfego", dizia-lhe uma voz interior.

— E minha neta — continuou Eleazar com um grande suspiro, que não escondia o orgulho de ser avô.

— Todas estão lindas como sempre e festeiras. Quando souberam que você chegava, planejaram uma festa para essa noite. Espero que você não se incomode.

— Imagine, tenho prazer em agradar as damas.

Aquele agradar as damas, ressoou no peito de Isabella. Seus hormônios devem estar malucos, pensou agitada.

— Agora, fale-me desse negócio que você acha que vai me agradar — pediu Edward, desviando o assunto para o motivo de sua visita.

Eleazar apertou o botão que fechava a janela. Isabella não se incomodou, os negócios dele não eram de sua conta.

Tentava se concentrar somente no tráfego, mas a menção daquele jantar a incomodava. Suspirou, sem saber por quê.

A esposa de Eleazar, Carmem, era uma mulher muito charmosa. Ele fora sincero ao descrever sua prole, como lindos.

Carmem tinha sido uma bela loira de olhos azuis, agora seus cabelos estavam embranquecidos, o rosto era bem proporcionado com a ajuda de um pouco de cirurgia plástica. As filhas e netas haviam herdado a beleza loira, mas não a simpatia.

Irina, a filha, era muito mimada e já estava no terceiro divórcio. Tornara-se uma pessoa amarga e tratava muito mal os empregados.

Tânia, a neta, era completamente estragada por mimos.

Aos vinte e dois anos, ainda fazia escândalos quando as coisas não saíam como desejava. Esse comportamento vinha provocando a troca constante de empregados. Por causa disso Carmen pedira para Isabella ajudar a servir na festa que iria dar à noite. Só de pensar nisso, os pés de Isabella já doíam.

Olhando pelo retrovisor não pôde deixar de ficar curiosa em saber como Edward reagiria as mulheres importantes que estariam lá. Provavelmente esbanjaria seu charme, especulou cinicamente.

Sua especulação estava incorreta, teve de admitir Isabella, naquela noite. Edward Cullen fora polido mas reservado com todos hóspedes. Sorrira muito, mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos. Era como se estudasse os presentes, por trás de uma barreira invisível.

Reconhecera Isabella, olhando-a confuso. Ela estava usando uniforme de copeira, seus cabelos presos com um laço branco. No primeiro instante a olhara sem reconhecer, depois dera um sorriso de surpresa, voltando-se em seguida para a ruiva que conversava com ele.

Era a segunda vez que a tratava como se fosse um inseto. Empinou o queixo e endireitou as costas. Ele que pensasse o que quisesse, não lhe interessava.

Isabella notou que as mulheres a sua volta estavam interessadíssimas, sentiu algo que não sabia definir.

Brava, por se deixar distrair, resolveu ignorá-lo. De tempos em tempos sentia um formigamento na nuca, como aquele que sentira no carro. Mas, ao olhar para o lado, ele parecia sempre entretido.

Devo estar precisando de férias, decidiu. Ficar imaginando que alguém está olhando para você de soslaio, deve ser um sinal de nervos fracos.

Finalmente os hóspedes deixavam a sala de jantar e se encaminhavam para o salão de dança. Um conjunto tocava ao fundo, para quem quisesse dançar.

Edward não parecia animado com essa atividade, ao contrário de muitas jovens presentes que procuravam sua companhia.

O tipo silencioso e misterioso era sempre um desafio para as mulheres. Isabella tentou achar graça, mas seus pés doíam, estava cansada e irritada. Tentou manter sua atenção no serviço e longe de Edward. Durante o jantar estivera a postos na mesa e agora servia bebidas no salão, seus pés a estavam matando.

— Seu turno para uma folga, vou tomar conta das bebidas! — exclamou o mordomo Thomas Clancy, em seu tom formal.

Isabella sabia que Clancy não confiava nem gostava dela e aquilo a irritava. Devia admitir que seu passado não era imaculado, mas se Eleazar estava lhe dando essa chance, isto deveria ser suficiente para o mordomo. Já havia provado nesses cinco anos que era uma serviçal honesta e dedicada.

— O bar é todo seu — respondeu com um sorriso forçado. Com a cabeça erguida, seguiu para o pátio dos fundos.

— Um pouco úmido aqui fora, hoje — falou Michael Newton, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Isabella virou-se para aquele homem alto e loiro se aproximando. Tinham a mesma idade, vinte e sete anos e isso era tudo que tinham em comum. Mike era filho de um dos banqueiros mais proeminentes de Long Island. Estudara em Harvard e depois de se formar trabalhava com o pai.

No momento estava namorando Tânia, a neta de Eleazar.

— Eu precisava de um pouco de ar puro — falou Isabella. Ele veio para o seu lado, e traçou uma linha no rosto delicado com a ponta dos dedos.

— Eu acho que te prefiro em uniforme de motorista. — Um sorriso malicioso marcava-lhe o rosto. — Ou talvez eu a prefira sem nada.

Isabella se colocou em guarda, já ouvira falar que ele era um mulherengo, especialmente com criadas. Mas não tinha a mínima vontade de arriscar seu emprego, por aquele Casanova loiro.

— Eu acho que você deveria entrar, antes que Tânia sinta sua falta — sugeriu com firmeza.

Ignorando a dispensa, passou o dedo novamente pelo rosto de Isabella.

— Tânia é uma criança, você é uma mulher, com experiência é claro, eu prefiro isso. Isabella recuou.

— Você me ofendeu e se me tocar novamente, vai se arrepender — falou com a voz gelada.

Ele riu descaradamente. — Então você gosta de se fazer de difícil, sempre gostei de um desafio — dizendo isso, pegou seu braço.

Bem, ela o havia avisado. Lembrando suas aulas de defesa pessoal, ia dar o golpe para se soltar, quando percebeu um movimento no escuro.

— Acho que a moça pediu para ser deixada em paz — falou uma voz de homem, ameaçadora.

Mike apertou o braço de Isabella com mais força, olhando para o intruso.

— É falta de educação ouvir a conversa dos outros.

— De onde eu venho, não é educado forçar a atenção de uma moça, quando ela não está a fim — falava Edward, olhando ameaçadoramente para a mão que segurava o braço de Isabella.

— Mike estive te procurando por toda parte! — exclamou uma voz jovial, seguida de um som de salto alto batendo nas pedras do jardim.

Mike soltou o braço de Isabella como se fosse uma batata em brasa. Mas não foi suficientemente rápido, gemeu mentalmente Isabella. O corpo de Edward não fora o suficiente para cobrir o braço de Isabella. O ciúme mortal que viu nos olhos azuis da garota, preveniram Isabella que haveria problemas.

— Vim pegar um pouco de ar e encontrei Edward e Isabella conversando — falou Mike, apressadamente.

— Ele estava perguntando como era o tráfico em New York, quando ela se sentiu tonta. Eu a amparei para que não caísse.

— E como está se sentindo agora? — perguntou Tânia, ameaçadora.

— Um pouco tonta ainda — Isabella achou prudente dar validade à mentira de Mike.

— Então é melhor ir para seu quarto, vou dizer a Thomas que você não está bem — falou num tom autoritário.

Em condições normais Isabella não admitiria ser tratada daquela maneira, com Edward presente achou humilhante. Bem, ela era uma criada e era melhor não discutir na presente situação.

— Sim, madame — dizendo isso, virou-se para sair, ainda a tempo de ouvir.

— Venha, Mike.

— Você sabe que eu a seguiria a qualquer lugar — respondeu Mike.

— Você vem Edward? — perguntou Tânia, a impaciência na voz demonstrando que não engolira a história de Mike.

— Muitas senhoras andam perguntando por onde você andaria.

— Preciso de um pouco mais de ar fresco, não estou acostumado a multidões, entrarei daqui a pouco.

— Edward sabe se cuidar — respondeu Mike, tentando prender a atenção de Tânia.

— Estão tocando uma valsa e eu gostaria de dançar com você.

— É bom lembrar que é comigo que quer dançar — falou Tânia, entrando no salão.

Um arrepio na nuca fez Isabella virar-se. Edward Cullen a observava, parecia pensar porque aceitara as mentiras de Mike.

Isabella devia admitir que a situação fora muito embaraçosa, mas Eleazar era um bom patrão e não queria perder o emprego. Tinha um bom salário, refeições e um apartamento mobiliado sobre a garagem. Não podia permitir que uma cantada de Mike lhe arruinasse a vida.

Um sorriso iluminava-lhe o rosto ao subir para o quarto, finalmente poderia tirar os sapatos.

Ao tirá-los, pensava, se Tânia não tivesse acreditado em Mike iria infernizar sua vida, por uns dias.

— Já passei por coisa piores, do que as que ela pode me aprontar — murmurou, entrando no chuveiro.

**Acreditem, a Tânia não vai deixar barato.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**BabiS: **Alegria de carnaval? Não, eu não sou fão de folia. De todas as perguntas, posso responder duas: os dias de postagem serão os mesmos que a outra fic e lemon pode até ter, mas não vai ser hot com você espera. A história é mais focada neles. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Gelatina? kkkkkkk. Sabe, agora fiquei com vontade de comer gelatina de cereja. Não mencione comida perto de mim, eu sempre fico com vontade de comer. Quer dizer quase tudo. Bjos

**Comentem gente e me digam o que acharam. Bjos e até domingo.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mudanças acontecendo na vida da nossa Bella! E aposto que vão querer matar a Tânia.**

**Capítulo 2**

"Idiota!", pensava Isabella, furiosa, você subestimou Tânia. Eram oito horas da manhã seguinte e sua vida havia começado a desmoronar havia uma hora.

Estava tomando café com os outros empregados, quando Eleazar entrou na cozinha seguido de Tânia. Aproximando-se da mesa, anunciou.

— Meu cofre foi arrombado e todas as jóias da casa sumiram. — Olhares espantados passaram por todos rostos presentes.

— Ainda não chamei a polícia, pois para mim reaver as jóias é mais importante do que prender o criminoso. Havia várias relíquias familiares no cofre. — O olhar de Eleazar parou em Isabella. — Sei tudo que havia no cofre, pois fui eu que retornei as jóias após a festa. — Continuava a olhar para Isabella, acusando. — Tânia afirma que desceu para um copo de leite de madrugada e viu você saindo pela porta dos fundos. Na hora não atinou com nada.

Clancy olhava para Isabella com desdém, como quem diz: — Eu sabia que você não era confiável. Ignorando aquele olhar, ela afirmou. — Eleazar, eu não entrei na casa de madrugada. — Então você não vai se opor a que Clancy reviste seu quarto — declarou autoritário.

A desconfiança dele a magoou. Achava que havia provado sua lealdade nesses cinco anos de convivência. Levantando os ombros, olhou firme para ele.

— Eu prefiro que você mesmo faça a busca, não tenho nada a esconder.

— Eu espero mesmo que não, dei-lhe o emprego pois achei que merecia essa chance. Supus que podia confiar em você, vou acompanhar Clancy.

O estômago de Isabella se apertou, Eleazar já havia decidido que ela era culpada. Ao levantar da mesa podia sentir o olhar dos outros empregados sobre ela. Sabia que ninguém viria em seu socorro. Mesmo aqueles que julgara amigos, tinham dúvidas nos olhos.

"Você devia estar preparada para não ter ninguém de seu lado", pensava aflita. Com a cabeça erguida, seguiu com os outros para seu quarto.

Chegando lá abriu a porta e deixou que entrassem.

Eleazar e Clancy iniciaram a busca, o estômago de Isabella doía de nervoso. Eles não iam achar nada mas isso não provaria sua inocência. Havia muitos lugares para esconder as jóias.

O som de passos na escada a fez voltar-se, dando de cara com Edward Cullen. Suspirou desanimada, já era duro aquela humilhação mas com ele lá parecia pior.

Edward aproximou-se dela e ficou observando a cena.

Clancy revirava tudo deixando o quarto uma bagunça.

— Ouvi dizer que havia um linchamento acontecendo aqui — Edward falou, olhando diretamente para Eleazar.

Isabella não podia acreditar que havia censura em sua voz. Era como se ele reprovasse o que estavam fazendo com ela.

— É muito natural que suspeitemos de Isabella, pois ela já esteve na prisão por roubo — falou Tânia com falsa doçura, olhando para Eleazar.

— Meu avô tem um grande coração e resolveu dar-lhe uma chance.

O olhar de Edward caiu sobre Isabella questionando.

— Eu não peguei as jóias — afirmou na defensiva.

— Não estamos aqui simplesmente por causa do passado de Isabella. Tânia me contou o que houve ontem a noite — falou Eleazar, olhando para Isabella acusadoramente.

— O que ela disse que aconteceu? — quis saber Isabella.

— Tânia contou como encontrou você flertando com Mike. Ele parecia aborrecido com sua atitude, ela então lhe chamou a atenção, dizendo que seu emprego estava em risco. Você respondeu que já andava mesmo entediada, que só estava esperando o momento certo para pedir as contas. Na hora ela não entendeu o que se passava, mas agora sabemos que você esperava furtar e partir.

— Não foi nada disso que aconteceu! — exclamou Isabella.

— Isabella, mentiras não vão adiantar, lembre-se que Mike foi testemunha.

Um imenso desânimo tomou conta de Isabella, Mike diria qualquer coisa a mando de Tânia.

— Não é absolutamente como eu lembro da cena — afirmou Edward, encarando Tânia. — Lembro-me muito bem que foi Mike que deu em cima de Isabella e não ouvi nada sobre ela estar entediada com seu emprego.

Isabella olhava para Edward, ele estava arriscando sua amizade com Eleazar, para defendê-la. Ninguém havia feito isso por ela antes.

Tânia olhava para Edward sorrindo maliciosamente.

— É óbvio que você afirma isso, após deixar Mike ela foi te seduzir. Como você não voltou para a festa, acho que está explicado. Sei que vive como um eremita em sua fazenda, a chance de dividir sua cama com ela deve ter sido irresistível. Meu avô é seu anfitrião e seu amigo, não posso acreditar que você minta assim para ele.

O rosto de Edward estava duro; seus olhos soltavam faíscas.

— Tenho meus defeitos mas mentir nunca foi um deles.

O olhar de Eleazar ia de Edward para Tânia que mantinha sua versão dos fatos.

— Ela está certa, você não voltou para a festa — afirmou Eleazar.

— Tive um longo dia, dei uma volta e fui para meu quarto. — declarou com uma voz de aço.

Clancy deu uma tossida para chamar atenção, Isabella voltou-se para ele. A expressão triunfante do mordomo lhe causou um arrepio. Clancy tirou uma caixa de sapatos do armário, abriu a tampa e mostrou as jóias.

Isabella se segurava para não cair, mas apesar de tudo tentava ficar ereta, não podia deixar o medo transparecer.

Olhando para Tânia, não pôde deixar de ver o sorriso breve que passou por seus lábios.

No mesmo instante soube da verdade, havia sido pega numa armadilha! Para Tânia seria muito fácil pegar as chaves de seu apartamento e depois devolvê-las sem que ela percebesse.

— Você as colocou aqui! — acusou Isabella. — É uma garota mimada, sem escrúpulos. Essa é a maneira de revidar, por eu ter sido molestada por seu namorado. — Eleazar olhava para Isabella sério.

— Sugiro que você não diga nada sem a presença de seu advogado. Vou chamar a polícia agora e você vai permanecer em seu quarto com Clancy até a chegada deles.

Edward não tivera qualquer reação quando as jóias apareceram. Isabella esperava seu olhar acusador, mas a atenção dele estava toda em Tânia.

— E se eu pudesse jurar que sua neta está mentindo. Não somente sobre ontem a noite, mas sobre todo esse episódio. Se eu afirmasse que a vi entrando e saindo desse quarto hoje cedo? — perguntou Edward a Eleazar.

Tânia empalideceu terrivelmente.

— Você não é nada mais que um simples fazendeiro, quem iria acreditar? Meu avô tem uma reputação impecável.

— Por isso mesmo, eu detestaria ver essa reputação destruída, por uma mulher vingativa e mimada — afirmou Edward ameaçadoramente.

Eleazar olhava fixamente para Tânia.

— Eu quero a verdade! — falou sem preâmbulos.

Tânia fez aquela carinha de menina indefesa que sempre derrubava os argumentos do avô.

— Você sabe que eu não mentiria para você, mas não quero escândalos. Esse cowboy está tão envolvido por ela que fará qualquer declaração. Já que recuperamos as jóias, sugiro não chamarmos a polícia, despeça-a e faça com que não arrume outro emprego nessa cidade.

O olhar que passou pelo rosto de Eleazar, revelou que sabia que a neta mentira. Mas quando olhou para Isabella não havia desculpas em sua voz.

— Acho que é melhor você procurar emprego em outro lugar, de preferência em outra cidade. Vou lhe dar uma carta de recomendação e não quero mais falar nesse caso — dizendo isso, saiu com Clancy e Tânia.

— Isso é o que chamo de justiça! — exclamou Isabella, entrando na bagunça que Clancy deixara.

— O que você vai fazer agora? — Isabella olhou para a porta, onde Edward estava apoiado. Esperava que ele tivesse seguido os outros, tentando fazer as pazes com Eleazar.

— Deixar a cidade — respondeu Isabella resignada. Não gostava de idéia de ter sido enxotada por alguém como Tânia Denali, mas ela era uma mulher prática. Se ficasse, Tânia tornaria sua vida um inferno, lágrimas formavam-se nos cantos dos olhos. — Pensei que havia achado um lar aqui. Acreditava que o sr. Denali acreditasse e confiasse em mim. — Percebendo que falara alto, levantou os ombros com orgulho. Há muito escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos do mundo, era mais seguro assim. Tentaria fingir que não se importava. — É claro que nenhum emprego dura para sempre. Quero agradecer, foi uma sorte você ter visto Tânia sair do quarto.

— A verdade é que eu não vi. — Isabella o olhou estupefata.

— Mas você disse que nunca mentia e eu acreditei. — Edward a olhava sem piscar.

— Eu não menti, simplesmente fiz uma suposição. E se eu pudesse jurar... sabia que Tânia mentira sobre ontem a noite, então achei que você estava certa, ela plantara as jóias em seu quarto.

Tecnicamente Edward não havia mentido, mas ela o olhava cismada. Custava a acreditar que ele viera em seu socorro.

— Por que você arriscou sua amizade com Eleazar, por minha causa? — perguntou diretamente, Isabella.

— Eu não gosto de ser chamado de mentiroso. E, quanto a Eleazar, acho que todo homem que se deixa manipular dessa maneira por uma mulher é um tolo! Se ele não quiser mais negociar comigo por causa disso, a perda vai ser dele.

Havia um forte desdém em sua voz, ao falar em ser manipulado por uma mulher. O sr. Cullen devia ser um homem que vivia em seus próprios termos e não aceitava interferência, pensou Isabella. Vai ver que é por isso que não é casado. No carro havia dito a Eleazar que o motivo era o isolamento de sua fazenda, nenhuma mulher se adaptaria. Mas o mais provável era que sua atitude intransigente as espantava.

— Falando em cadeia, é verdade que você já esteve presa? Isabella ficou sem jeito, mas o passado estava enterrado e não podia ser refeito.

— Estive num reformatório para moças. Tirei um dinheiro do esconderijo de minha mãe e meu padrasto. Achava que tinha direito, uma parte me pertencia. Eles não viram dessa maneira.

— Você roubou dinheiro de sua própria família? — O tom de Edward dava a entender que ela era uma ingrata. Não devia importar-se com isso, mas ela não conseguia.

— Meu padrasto me batia. Ele tratava minha mãe como uma rainha e inventava histórias para ela, só para me bater. Eu acho que ela não acreditava em todas, mas ignorava. Eu sempre fora um estorvo para ela. — Um sorriso amargo pairava nos seus lábios. — Digamos que ela não era do tipo maternal. Aos quinze anos eu não agüentei mais e um dia bati de volta. Ele caiu e ficou inconsciente, eu achei que o tinha matado, fiquei apavorada. Peguei o dinheiro e fugi. Uma parte do dinheiro eu ganhara trabalhando como baby-sitter, então achei que tinha direito, mas eles não pensavam assim. Chamaram a polícia e me mandaram para a cadeia. Meu padrasto declarou em corte que eu era perigosa e incorrigível, tinha um braço quebrado para provar sua teoria. Minha mãe ficou do seu lado e o juiz me condenou.

Isabella já contara sua história antes, mas nunca fora tão difícil e humilhante como nesse momento.

— Sei que errei ao pegar o dinheiro, mas aprendi minha lição. — Sem querer encarar Edward, deixou o olhar percorrer o quarto. Pensava quão próxima estivera de ir para a cadeia novamente e o pânico a sufocou.

— Obrigada novamente por sua ajuda. Acho que morreria se tivesse de ficar presa novamente. — Não gostava de mostrar sua fragilidade a ninguém, tentou se recompor.

— Se você me permite, agora tenho de fazer as malas. Ignorando a deixa, Edward permaneceu onde estava e a olhou fixamente.

— Você sabe cozinhar?

— O suficiente para não morrer de fome — respondeu, surpresa com a mudança de assunto.

Edward começou a falar rapidamente.

— Preciso de uma governanta. A pessoa que cozinha e lava para mim está grávida. Está ficando muito difícil para ela tomar conta das coisas. Se você quiser, o emprego é seu. Pago o salário que Eleazar está oferecendo, mais casa e comida.

Isabella estava atordoada, ele lhe havia oferecido um emprego.

— Você vai ter problemas se a contratar — falou Clancy por trás de Edward. Havia censura em seu rosto e em sua voz.

— Mas vocês dois merecem um ao outro, como ousaram falar com a srta. Tânia daquela maneira?

— Ela mentiu e tentou me incriminar — falou Isabella, sabendo que Clancy não seria convencido, pois sempre tivera um fraco por Tânia.

— Vou chamar um táxi para você, o sr. Denali quer que arrume suas coisas e saia o mais rápido possível. — Tendo dado seu recado, Clancy dirigiu-se a Edward.

— O sr. Denali gostaria que o senhor mudasse para um hotel. — dizendo isso, fez uma saudação com a cabeça e foi-se embora.

Isabella estava preocupada, Edward viera em seu socorro e não queria que isso o prejudicasse social ou financeiramente.

— Sinto tanto que estejam te tratando assim por minha causa... — falou Isabella, com remorso.

— Já fui colocado para fora de lugares muito melhores do que esse — respondeu Edward com indiferença.

Isabella respirou mais aliviada, por ele não dar importância ao fato.

— E o que você decidiu sobre a oferta de emprego? — Isabella olhou a sua volta, não tinha para onde ir, então porque não aceitar?

**Ninguém acreditou na Bella, o passado literalmente a condenou. Será que ela vai aceitar a proposta?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eu sempre dou um jeito de escolher personagens que são diferentes e únicos de seu próprio jeito. Bjos

**BabiS: **Ela tem um passado sim e ela revelou nesse capítulo. Eu sempre tento escolher os melhores Edwards pra vocês. Também passei o carnaval todinho lendo. Olha, sobre sua fic,eu recomendo você começar com one-short, começe escreve um pouco e se sentir que a inspiração está vindo, transforme-a em short. Sinto muito, mas sua indireta não tão indireta não funcionou kkkkkkkk. Não vou revelar nada. Bjos

**Vamos lá gente! Tem apenas duas pessoas comentando, não é possível que a fic esteja tão ruim assim. Quarta-feira tem mais. Bjos e até lá.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Será que a Bella vai aceitar? E se ela aceitar, será que vai ser uma boa ideia?**

**Capítulo 3**

Por que não? Repetia Isabella tentando afastar o pânico, Edward saíra para fazer a reserva das passagens, assim que ela confirmou sua proposta.

Agora estava sentada na primeira classe de um jato, aguardando a decolagem. Todos seus pertences foram acomodados em duas malas e uma sacola que estavam no compartimento de bagagem.

Uma voz lhe dizia: você está na dúvida, porque não sabe nada deste homem. Ele a defendera e a salvara da prisão, mas isso não o tornava um herói.

Edward interrompeu seu debate interior.

— Você está bem? — perguntou.

Isabella olhou para Edward que a observava preocupado.

— Estou bem — confirmou ela, mas na verdade não se sentia assim.

Uma parte dela queria traçar uma linha com a ponta dos dedos no queixo de Edward, só para sentir a textura de sua pele. A outra queria sair da cadeira e correr para fora do avião.

— Você está um pouco pálida, tem medo de voar?

— Não — respondeu Isabella olhando-o de frente. — Para dizer a verdade, estou em dúvida se fiz bem em aceitar sua oferta de emprego.

Um sorriso cínico tomou conta do rosto de Edward.

— Já está sentindo falta de multidões e festas?

— Não — respondeu Isabella com firmeza. Aquelas dúvidas eram absurdas e, além disso, já estavam fechando a porta do avião. — Gostaria de deixar uma coisa clara, estou indo para o seu rancho como governanta e nada mais.

Edward a olhou sério.

— Você tem minha palavra que não a convenci a ir para depois atacá-la.

Como se o que ela colocasse fosse absurdo e não merecesse mais atenção, Edward abriu o jornal e começou a ler.

Isabella deu mais uma olhada em seu perfil e depois entreteu-se na janela.

Edward lhe dera sua palavra e deveria ficar satisfeita. Ele não precisava agir como se ela fosse transparente e não tivesse nenhum atributo feminino.

— Se você quiser desistir é só falar e pronto — completou ele, voltando a ler o jornal.

Então qual era o problema? perguntava-se Isabella. Ambos concordavam que, se não desse certo, estaria livre para partir. Deveria ficar despreocupada, relaxar e tentar aproveitar a viagem. Mas relaxar ao lado de Edward Cullen não era fácil, estudava-o sorrateiramente.

O perfil de Edward era o de um homem seguro, alguém que não se inclinaria para outro homem ou mulher.

Isabella lembrou sua expressão de desprezo ao falar de Eleazar.

Edward, sentindo seu olhar, voltou-se subitamente para ela.

— Existe algo mais que queira me dizer? — perguntou agitado.

Havia sido pega olhando, tentou parecer distante.

— Estava somente tentando adivinhar, como você obteve essa cicatriz.

— Tive um pequeno desentendimento com uma cerca de arame farpado. — Isabella se encolheu ao pensar na dor que devia ter sentido.

— Está me parecendo um grande desentendimento! — exclamou ela.

— Um grande desentendimento teria terminado com a perda de um olho ou outro membro.

— Entendi. Seria algo como um pescoço quebrado — respondeu Isabella.

— Algo do gênero. Mas se a cicatriz a incomoda, podemos trocar de lugar — falou Edward.

Isabella viu seu maxilar se contrair ao fazer essa oferta. Parecia que Edward não tinha consciência de sua boa aparência.

Essa descoberta a surpreendeu, parecia tão seguro e auto-confiante.

Isabella estava pesarosa, fora rude ao mencionar a cicatriz.

— A cicatriz não me incomoda, em absoluto. Ao contrário, ela adiciona um charme especial a sua aparência. — Imediatamente, Isabella se arrependeu da observação. Sua intenção fora somente assegurar-lhe que aquela marca nada significava para ela. Não tivera intenção de flertar ou algo semelhante.

Edward respondeu com um simples aceno de cabeça e voltou a atenção para o jornal. Com isso deixava claro que a opinião de Isabella não significava muito e para Isabella estava bom assim.

Aprendera bem cedo na vida que relações formais eram mais seguras e, esta manhã, Eleazar Denali provara que estava certa. Se você não espera amizade nem lealdade, então não fica ferido quando não vem. Não iria esquecer isso tão cedo.

Ao chegarem em Billings, Montana, Isabella estava com os músculos doloridos de tensão e muito cansada. Fora um vôo longo com uma parada em Salt Lake. A tensão e a ansiedade a derrubaram.

Havia uma parte dela que não acreditava que havia concordado em ser governanta daquele estranho, num lugar bastante remoto.

Durante um dos breves momentos de diálogo, Edward a informara que seu capataz Jasper Withlock, iria encontrá-los no aeroporto. Sua atual governanta, Alice, a moça que estava grávida, era esposa de Jasper.

Ao desembarcarem, Isabella olhou para a multidão que aguardava na porta. Um vaqueiro de botas, alto e loiro acenou para Edward.

Então esse era Jasper, bem mais jovem do que imaginara. Sua fisionomia mais suave que a de Edward.

Isabella viu a surpresa em seu rosto quando percebeu que ela estava com Edward.

A surpresa foi seguida de um sorriso de aprovação masculina.

— Quando Edward nos avisou que havia tratado alguém para ajudar Alice, imaginamos alguém mais matronal.

O sorriso de Edward não chegou aos olhos.

— Não se esqueça que você é um homem casado — avisou sorrindo, e Jasper riu.

— Não há como esquecer, se você tem aquela baixinha como esposa. Esquecimentos desse tipo podem se tornar perigosos.

O brilho nos olhos de Jasper, provaram a Isabella que aquele homem amava sua mulher.

— Alice vai ficar muito feliz, em ter outra mulher para conversar. Agora me conte como Edward conseguiu convencê-la a vir para cá?

Havia boas-vindas na voz dele e em sua maneira de falar. Mas Isabella não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto isso mudaria ao saberem de seu passado. Obviamente Edward não dissera nada.

— Foi um dia muito cansativo, vamos para a fazenda — falou Edward, antes que Isabella pudesse responder.

Jasper parecia um pouco surpreso com a reação de Edward. Mas logo esqueceu tudo com seu bom humor.

— Acho que Nova York deve abalar os nervos de qualquer um. Bem-vinda a Montana e agora vamos para casa — dizendo isso, tirou o chapéu e fez um cumprimento a Isabella.

Quando os três se aproximavam da área de desembarque da bagagem, Isabella olhou para Edward. Então ele também não tinha certeza de que seria bem-vinda ali.

"Amanhã talvez se arrependa de ter me trazido, se é que já não está arrependido", pensou Isabella, olhando para a maneira obstinada com que mantinha o queixo erguido.

Um helicóptero! O vento forte girava em torno de Isabella, enquanto esperava em pé pelo veículo que os levaria à fazenda.

— Entre, está frio aqui fora! — ordenou Isabella, as mãos levantando-a pela cintura, antes que ela pudesse reagir. Dentro do helicóptero, parada na parte de bagagens, Isabella olhava para os dois acentos a sua frente.

— Venha — convidou Edward.

Edward e Jasper colocaram as malas no bagageiro.

— Acomode-se no banco dos passageiros. Jasper vai no assento de trás — dizendo isso, passou por ela, entrando no assento do piloto. Ainda meio aturdida, Isabella simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

Ajeitando-se no assento, ficou olhando para Edward. O seu silêncio, desde a saída do terminal, a convencia que estava arrependido de tê-la trazido. De agora em diante poderia aguardar a qualquer momento que a mandasse de volta. Mas Edward apenas abaixou-se para apertar o cinto e pegou na sua mão.

— Esta máquina é perfeitamente segura — afirmou ele. Um calor intenso se espalhou pelo corpo de Isabella e seus olhos pareciam mergulhar nas profundezas do olhar de Edward. Uma sensação de segurança a envolveu.

— Não há outro tipo de segurança, a não ser aquela que você próprio constrói — Isabella falou para si mesma.

— Acredito na sua palavra.

Soltando-lhe a mão, Edward dirigiu sua atenção aos controles.

Isabella não havia olhado para o relógio na decolagem e agora que aterrizavam não conseguia adivinhar a extensão do vôo. Haviam percorrido uma vasta área desabitada e ela estava com frio. Havia neve na pista e o aquecimento do helicóptero não fora o suficiente para aquecê-la.

— Alice deve estar nos esperando com um café quente e um jantar gostoso — tentou animá-la Jasper, ao ajudá-la a sair do helicóptero.

Pela conversa dos dois, Isabella deduzira que Alice e Jasper eram os único moradores do rancho. E Alice estava no sétimo mês de gravidez.

Edward levou o helicóptero um pouco mais além da sede.

Estava escuro e ela não conseguia ver direito.

— Amanhã deve chegar o caminhão de limpeza — falou Edward, dando alguma bagagem para Jasper. Estavam indo direto para a casa da fazenda. Edward pegou firme no braço de Isabella pois o chão estava escorregadio.

Isabella estava um pouco perturbada com aquele toque firme que provocou um excitamento nela. "O tipo de sentimento que só vai trazer confusão para você", pensou, brava consigo mesma. Esse homem não estava interessado nela como mulher, queria somente alguém para cozinhar e limpar.

Uma graciosa morena, muito grávida, recebeu-os a porta.

— Sou Alice Withlock — disse, olhando surpresa para Isabella. Mas sua hospitalidade venceu a curiosidade.

— Arrumei o terceiro quarto para ela — falou para Edward. De repente seu rosto ficou vermelho de embaraço. — Pensei que ela ia precisar — falou, olhando de Edward para Isabella, estava óbvio que a idéia que estivessem dormindo juntos passou pela sua cabeça.

— Ela vai usar e eu vou mostrar-lhe como quero a mesa — afirmou Edward, de modo formal.

Ainda um pouco embaraçada, Alice foi para a cozinha. Silenciosamente, Isabella seguiu Edward pela sala de estar até uma porta que dava para o hall.

— Essa casa não foi construída para ter quartos de empregados, então você vai ter de dormir aqui dentro. — Mas você vai ter seu próprio banheiro, a não ser quando tivermos hóspedes. — Edward indicou a porta do banheiro e lhe mostrou o quarto.

Isabella o seguiu para dentro do quarto, era confortável e aconchegante.

Toda a decoração era em tom pastel e a mobília em estilo antigo e muito acolhedora.

— Depois que você se refrescar um pouco, siga o hall na direção que viemos. A cozinha é do outro lado da casa. Vou lhe mostrar tudo antes do jantar — falou Edward.

Isabella mal teve tempo de agradecer antes que ele desaparecesse. Edward não se distanciara muito quando ela ouviu um outro par de botas. Chegando à porta, viu Jasper depositar as malas de Edward numa porta quase em frente a dela.

— Você vai precisar de algo do porta-malas? — perguntou-lhe Jasper, colocando uma outra mala em seu quarto.

— Não — respondeu Isabella, olhando para o quarto em que Edward entrara. Não lhe havia ocorrido que estaria dividindo o espaço tão intimamente com Edward. Não é mais próximo do que se estivéssemos no mesmo prédio de apartamentos, pensou Isabella, tentando afastar aquela sensação desconcertante.

Ele era somente um homem que não mostrara interesse nela, a não ser como cozinheira e governanta.

— Boa noite, então — falou Jasper. Isabella ficou confusa, achou que jantaria com Jasper e a esposa.

Minutos depois, ao entrar na cozinha, encontrou somente Edward.

— Falei para Alice que nós nos arranjaríamos e que eles podiam ir para casa — falou, ao notar que Isabella olhava, procurando os outros.

— Para casa? Achei que eles viviam aqui.

— Eles moram naquela casa ali adiante. Eles gostam de sua privacidade e eu gosto da minha. — Edward apontou pela janela, para um chalé mais adiante.

Isabella olhou para a mesa retangular que ficava no meio daquela cozinha grande. Havia sido posta para dois. A sensação que havia demasiada privacidade naquela casa, lhe passou pela cabeça. Mas tentou afugentar estes pensamentos, atribuindo-os ao seu cansaço.

— Já que fui contratada para te servir, seria mais justo se pusesse o seu jantar na sala. — Edward fez um gesto impaciente.

— Prefiro jantar na cozinha e esta noite jantaremos assim por ser mais prático. Mais tarde, se você preferir fazer as refeições sozinha, não me oponho. Mas agora estou com muita fome para discutir — falando isso, tirou uma grande travessa do forno e colocou na mesa.

O estômago de Isabella deu um grunhido com o aroma delicioso que vinha do prato. Ele estava certo, primeiro deveriam comer e depois discutir os futuros arranjos.

— Tem uma broa de milho no forno que deve estar quase pronta. — No mesmo instante, o alarme do forno tocou, Isabella levantou e foi buscar o pão.

Em poucos minutos estavam comendo, tudo estava delicioso e a sobremesa, uma torta de maçã, foi uma das melhores que Isabella já provara em sua vida.

Terminando a refeição, Isabella começou a olhar em volta. A cozinha era aconchegante demais, os dois sentados ali, naquela intimidade, a deixou nervosa novamente.

O cheiro, o calor do ambiente, era como se tivesse sido habitada e cuidada com amor por muitas gerações, criava uma atmosfera de lar. Algo que ela sempre quis ter e nunca conseguira.

Isabella imediatamente se lembrou. Essa é a casa de Edward, para você é um mero emprego temporário.

— Eu e Jasper andávamos preocupados, pois Alice não estava descansando o suficiente. Parecia muito esgotada ultimamente. Pedi a ela que não levantasse cedo amanhã, achei que você poderia se arranjar com o café. Você disse que sabia cozinhar... — deixou entrever uma ponta de dúvida em sua voz.

Parecia mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

— Trabalhei como garçonete e ajudante de cozinha, antes de tirar minha licença para dirigir — afirmou Isabella.

Um sorriso divertido apareceu no rosto de Edward.

— Espero que você não vá me dizer que desistiu de cozinhar, por que seus fregueses se revoltaram.

Aquele sorriso tão espontâneo a pegou desprevenida. Isabella sentiu um calor na boca do estômago. Essa não era a reação que deveria ter, gostaria de ficar imune.

— Não, preferi dirigir, a ter de trabalhar duro em cima de uma chapa de fogão.

O sorriso de Edward desapareceu e sua maneira de falar tornou-se novamente formal e distante.

— Como você se tornou uma motorista?

Isabella estranhou que ele quisesse puxar assunto. Talvez estivesse percebendo que sabia muito pouco sobre aquela estranha que trouxera para casa. Mas Isabella não gostava de falar de si mesma. Aquela pergunta não trazia boas recordações, olhou para sua caneca de café.

— Alguns de nossos fregueses tinham um serviço de limusine. Um deles se ofereceu para me ensinar a dirigir, eu aceitei. Gosto da sensação de controle que se tem, atrás do volante. — Apesar de tentar aparentar neutralidade, sua voz mostrou amargura. Notou que Edward a estudava com curiosidade.

— O que aconteceu ao seu amigo? — perguntou Edward.

— Descobri que não era meu amigo e que queria compensações pelas lições dadas. Eu não quis dar e ele se tornou um pouco violento. Ameacei contar para sua esposa e ele desistiu. Fui parar numa auto-escola, até tirar minha carta. Aprendi uma lição importante, ninguém dá nada sem querer algo em troca, a conta sempre chega.

Edward estremeceu.

— Essa é uma visão muito cínica da vida.

— É uma visão realista — completou Isabella com veemência.

Por um momento parecia que ia argumentar, mas desistiu, puxando a cadeira e levando a sua louça para a pia.

Isabella levantou-se também, procurando por tigelas onde pudesse guardar os restos do jantar. Ouvindo o barulho de água, viu Edward lavar os pratos e colocá-los no escorredor.

Parecia estranho vê-lo fazer esse tipo de trabalho.

Não era a imagem que queria manter dele. Preferia vê-lo, distante e formal.

— Deixe-me fazer isso, afinal é o meu trabalho.

— Oficialmente você só começa a trabalhar amanhã — respondeu ele, ignorando seus protestos e pegando mais louça na mesa.

— Essa noite estamos os dois cansados, terminado aqui vou levá-la para conhecer rapidamente o resto da casa e depois vou dormir. Geralmente acordo as seis horas da manhã — completou Edward.

— Seis está bem para mim — respondeu Isabella, mas por dentro deu um gemido. Gostava de levantar cedo, mas para ter o café pronto às seis, teria de levantar lá pelas cinco e isso ainda era noite para ela. "Você agora está em uma fazenda, lembre-se disso Isabella", pensava ela, desanimada.

Edward insistiu em enxugar a louça com ela e Isabella se sentiu novamente perturbada. Estava tão suave com um pano de louça na mão que ela sentiu a necessidade urgente de afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça.

Após o jantar, foram conhecer o resto da casa. Isabella ficou muito impressionada. Era grande, mas muito bem decorada e aconchegante. Passando à sala de televisão, Edward apontou para uma pequena entrada, era a ala dos dormitórios.

— Ali a direita é o meu estúdio e a próxima porta é o banheiro e o dormitório. — Depois apontou para a esquerda.

— Temos dois quartos de hóspedes e a terceira porta é a que vai dar no seu banheiro.

Isabella começou a achar que era tudo muito grande e os dois sozinhos naquela casa era bem estranho.

Não que ele tivesse feito qualquer coisa para ela ficar preocupada, ao contrário, Edward se mantinha o mais distante possível. Era a reação dela à presença dele que a deixava perturbada.

Edward parou na frente da porta de seu quarto.

— Se você quiser, pode deixar a luz do hall acesa — ofereceu ele. Desejando-lhe uma boa noite, entrou no quarto.

Isabella enrubesceu, estava atraída por ele. Estivera lutando contra essa atração desde o início, não podia mais se enganar. Deve ser uma atração passageira, falou a si mesma.

"Acho que é um encantamento por ter me defendido em detrimento da amizade de Eleazar e um negócio de muitos milhões", pensava Isabella.

"Devo ter em mente que ele não está atraído por mim e isso é um arranjo temporário. Depois, só devo estar sentindo isso, por estar muito cansada, amanhã acordarei vendo as coisas de maneira diferente."

**Esse emprego vai dar o que falar!**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**BabiS: **As idiotices da Tânia não pararam por aí. Tadinha da Bella, ela não cozinha tão ruim assim. Esse emprego ainda vai trazer muitas confusões. Que bom que você esteja inspirada, assim que escrever algo quero receber viu? Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Esse povo todo é um idiota principalmente o Eleazar por não ter acreditado nela. Edward é um bom homem, lindo e gostoso também. Bjos

**Bmansen: **A Bella sofreu sim e Edward foi o único que agora estendeu a mão mas ela não vai confiar tão fácil. Bjos

**Jozy: **Que bom que esteja gostando! Bjos

**Bah83: **Eu sabia que o outro Edward era chato mas não imaginei que vocês iriam achar ele tão chato assim. Na verdade, eu estava em dúvida sobre qual dessas duas histórias postar, então resolvi postar as duas. Sério, às vezes (MENTIRA! SEMPRE!), você me assusta. Bjos

**Daqui a pouco o capítulo de Her Best Worst Mistake chega, é só ter um pouco de paciência. Domingo tem mais e veremos o primeiro dia de trabalho da Bella e uma tensão ocorrendo ali. Bjos e não esqueçam de comentar!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Primeiro dia de trabalho da Bella!**

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella gemeu ao ouvir o alarme na manhã seguinte, bateu no botão do despertador e voltou para baixo das cobertas. Vagamente, ouviu o som de um cavalo e, de repente, pulou na cama, lembrando onde estava e para quê.

Completamente acordada agora, saiu da cama indo direto para o banheiro. Ouviu passos no quarto de Edward, ao passar por sua porta, momentos depois estava na cozinha.

— Primeiro vou fazer o café. — Isabella tentava se organizar mentalmente.

Tinha acabado de arrumar o coador, quando Alice entrou pela porta dos fundos. Isabella olhou para ela, surpresa.

— Estou acostumada a acordar cedo — falou Alice, dirigindo-se para o fogão e colocando uma panela de panqueca no fogo baixo.

— Vou fazer umas panquecas de canela e colocá-las no forno, enquanto preparamos o resto. Não achei justo deixar você procurando tudo nessa cozinha.

Isabella olhou para a mulher, agradecida. Ela via o olhar de curiosidade no rosto de Alice e sabia que esse era o motivo de sua vinda.

— Você quer fritar o bacon ou pôr a mesa? — perguntou Alice com bom humor.

— Eu frito. Preciso adquirir prática e depois não sei onde estão os pratos.

Alice concordou e depois parecia meio embaraçada.

— Devo pôr um ou dois pratos? Com você vivendo aqui com Edward... parou abruptamente e começou a frase de novo. — Digo, com vocês dois vivendo embaixo do mesmo teto, não sei se vão comer juntos ou separados...

— Acho mais apropriado, comermos separados — falou Isabella, tentando mostrar a Alice que a relação dos dois era profissional.

— Depois que ele sair, eu tomo meu café. Alice sorriu para esconder o embaraço.

— Mesmo já tendo tomado café com Jasper, acho que tomo mais uma caneca com você. Nos primeiros cinco meses de gravidez nada parava no meu estômago, agora tenho fome o tempo todo.

Isabella forçou um sorriso, tentando adivinhar quanto tempo duraria a atitude amigável de Alice, assim que soubesse de seu passado.

— O que seus pais disseram sobre sua vinda a um lugar tão distante? — perguntou Alice, arrumando a laranjada. — Ou você nasceu por esses lados?

— Eu não tenho família — respondeu Isabella, defensivamente.

— Oh, desculpe, eu não quis ser indiscreta. Mas é que quase não tenho com quem conversar — falou Alice corando.

O silêncio pairou entre as duas mulheres, Isabella não queria ser grosseira e tentou manter uma conversa.

— Há quanto tempo você vive no rancho do sr. Cullen? Alice sorriu aliviada.

— Desde o dia em que me casei com Jasper, há quatro anos. Meus pais insistiram que isso só devia acontecer quando eu completasse vinte e um anos, eles têm uma loja em Billings. Queriam que ficasse mais perto deles, mas Jasper é ótimo e eles gostam muito dele. — Minha mãe tem insistido para que eu vá morar com ela no último mês de gravidez, assim estaria perto do hospital. Mas não quero deixar Jasper.

Isabella ouvia as palavras de Alice com uma certa inveja. Ela tinha quem se preocupasse com ela, quem a amasse. Alice estava contando sobre seus cinco irmãos e irmãs e que a mãe e irmã menor viriam ajudá-la no primeiro mês com o bebê.

— Se Edward não a tivesse encontrado, Mary, uma de minhas irmãs, teria vindo para me dar uma mão. Ela acabou de se formar e ainda não começou a trabalhar. Não estava muito animada com a idéia, mas viria, ela fica meio intimidada com Edward e o isolamento daqui não a atrai.

"Ele também me intimida", pensou Isabella. O isolamento do lugar também fora um choque. Eleazar havia descrito o lugar, mas ela não imaginara algo tão remoto. Quando Edward falou que se não quisesse ficar, era só fazer as malas e partir, pensou que teria somente que chamar um táxi, o que certamente não existia por aqueles lados.

Um pesado silencio caiu sobre a cozinha novamente, Alice a observava com curiosidade.

— Espero não estar sendo indiscreta novamente, mas como foi que Edward te contratou?

Isabella deu um suspiro profundo. Era melhor falar logo e acabar com isso. Tirou o último pedaço da frigideira e deixou escorrer no papel. Desligando o fogão virou-se para a mulher.

— Eu estava trabalhando como motorista de Eleazar Denali. Fui acusada de roubo e como tenho ficha na polícia, pois estive em um reformatório na minha juventude, fiquei atrapalhada. O sr. Cullen veio em meu socorro, eu não tinha roubado as jóias, mas mesmo assim fui despedida. Ele me ofereceu esse emprego, pois achava difícil encontrar alguém que aceitasse vir para um lugar tão isolado.

— Oh! — fez Alice, com um olhar desconfiado, parecia não ter certeza se era seguro para ela estar ali.

Era exatamente o que Isabella esperava, já havia visto aquele olhar muitas vezes. Furiosa consigo mesma, pois aquilo ainda a magoava, imaginava se Alice ia tirar todas suas jóias da gaveta e trancá-las num cofre seguro.

— Acho que vi Jasper indo para o celeiro. — A voz séria de Edward quebrou o silêncio que se instalara na cozinha.

Isabella virou-se e deu comele parado na porta da cozinha. Estivera tão nervosa no seu confronto com Alice que não ouvira sua aproximação.

— Alice você faria o favor de procurá-lo e dizer-lhe para dar uma olhada em miss Rita? Acho que ela vai ter um parto prematuro. — Seu pedido era polido mas sem dúvida soava como uma ordem.

— Vou em um minuto — Alice falou, aliviada por ter uma chance de escapar.

— Como você quer os ovos? — perguntou Isabella, friamente, enquanto Alice vestia o casaco e saía.

— Gosto deles meio moles — respondeu no mesmo tom frio que ela lhe fizera a pergunta. — Você sempre faz isso?

— Faço o quê? — perguntou Isabella desafiadoramente.

— Jogar na cara das pessoas o seu passado, sem dar uma chance a elas nem de dizer alô.

— Não vi nenhuma razão para esconder, Alice iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se me conhecesse melhor ou não, a reação seria a mesma. Eu não serviria para ser uma boa companheira. Conheci muitas pessoas na casa de Eleazar, por muitos anos, comi com eles, trabalhei com eles e até cuidei de alguns quando ficavam doentes. Nunca lhes dei motivo para acreditar que não estivesse completamente mudada. Mas você, um estranho, foi o único que veio em meu auxílio. — O desafio em seu olhar se intensificou. — Me diga honestamente, se você soubesse antes do meu passado, teria vindo em meu socorro tão rapidamente?

Edward olhou para ela intensamente.

— Sempre tentei ser justo ao lidar com pessoas, sim, eu teria ido em seu socorro. Isabella estava achando difícil continuar olhando-o. Havia algo de tão profundo nele que a deixava atordoada. Queria acreditar, mas já sofrera muitos desapontamentos em sua vida.

— Então você é uma pessoa muito especial — respondeu Isabella.

— Talvez você tenha sempre confiado nas pessoas erradas — comentou Edward.

— Nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão ingênuo.

— Nem eu, mas todos nós temos nossas fraquezas.

Que ele pudesse rir de si próprio foi uma surpresa para Isabella e seu sorriso era contagioso. Estava sorrindo também, sem perceber, começava a achar Edward simpático demais.

— Você ainda não me disse como quer seus ovos? — perguntou Isabella, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Você sempre faz isso?

— O que eu fiz agora? — perguntou Isabella.

— Afastar as pessoas de você.

— Me poupa muitos desapontamentos. — Percebendo o quanto se abrira e fora franca com ele, tentou se afastar, abrindo a geladeira.

— Me diga agora, como quer seus ovos?

— Meio moles — murmurou Edward indo pegar café. Jasper e Alice entraram na cozinha quando Isabella acabava de colocar os ovos na frente de Edward.

— Ficaram um pouco moles demais, estou meio destreinada. — Edward deu de ombros.

— Parecem ótimos para mim.

Mas o olhar que Jasper deu para o prato, mostrava que ela precisaria mais prática. Notou também que, por trás da cordialidade de Jasper, havia uma reserva que não estivera lá no dia anterior. Era óbvio que Alice lhe contara sobre seu passado e que também questionava a decisão de seu patrão, em trazê-la para lá.

Jasper e Edward começaram a discutir o que ocorrera durante a sua ausência, Alice levou um café para Jasper depois, virando-se para Isabella, falou:

— Achei que devíamos assar pão, hoje.

— Você vai ter de me ensinar — respondeu Isabella, aliviada por ela não demonstrar rejeição. Jasper lhe dera um olhar como que dizendo que necessitava de algumas lições.

Havia também algo protetor quando olhou para a mulher e o estômago de Isabella se contraiu. Ele estava preocupado em deixar Alice com ela, podia ver em seus olhos.

Por instantes, Isabella teve vontade de pedir a Edward para deixá-la partir, mas as palavras não vinham. Sempre tivera que provar aos outros sua conduta, aonde quer que fosse. Seria ingênuo de sua parte acreditar que naquela fazenda seria diferente.

Alice começara a explicar como fazer pão e Isabella tentou se concentrar no que ela dizia.

Minutos depois, quando os dois homens levantaram para sair, Isabella notou a hesitação de Jasper.

— Você vai ficar bem, querida? — perguntou ele a Alice.

— Vou ficar bem — respondeu ela, mexendo a massa do pão.

— Por favor, toque a campainha se precisar de algo — instruiu, seguindo Edward a passos lentos.

— Eu toco — concordou Alice, dando-lhe um olhar de impaciência.

Os nervos de Isabella estavam estourando, ficara chateada com a atitude de Jasper. Imaginava que por trás da atitude confiante de Alice, devia haver um certo medo também.

Deveria estar acostumada a essas reações, mas elas sempre a magoavam. Não queria aborrecer Alice, ela estava grávida e não deveria ficar tensa.

— Você está segura comigo — falou Isabella assim que a porta se fechou atrás dos homens.

— Você deve desculpar Jasper, ele sempre foi muito protetor comigo, mas desde a gravidez, está muito pior.

— Você tem sorte por ter alguém que se preocupe tanto com você — falou Isabella com sinceridade.

— Eu sei — confirmou Alice. — Você disse que não tem família?

— Nenhuma que eu seja íntima — respondeu Isabella, olhando para as mãos de Alice que amassavam o pão.

Um gemido de Alice fez com que ela levantasse os olhos, viu um espasmo de dor passar pelo rosto da outra mulher.

— Você está bem? — perguntou nervosa.

Alice parou de amassar e respirava com cuidado, profundamente.

— O bebê chutou mais forte do que o usual — falou, quando conseguiu respirar normalmente.

Isabella não estava gostando de sua súbita palidez.

— Que tal você deixar eu acabar de enrolar a massa e você vai sentar um pouco no sofá? — sugeriu Isabella.

Alice concordou, sentando-se numa cadeira com a mão na barriga, tentando acalmar a criança.

Durante o resto da manhã, Isabella insistiu em fazer todo o serviço e Alice ficou supervisionando.

— Vamos dar uma esquentada na carne assada de ontem e fazer o pão para o almoço. Nessa hora comemos todos juntos, pois facilita as coisas para mim — falou Alice, enquanto Isabella terminava de limpar o banheiro de Edward.

Um suave cheiro da loção de barba de Edward pairava no ar, deixando Isabella irrequieta.

— Não devíamos estar fazendo algo com aquela massa de pão? — perguntou Isabella, tentando escapar daquele quarto.

— Sim — respondeu Alice, olhando para o relógio e seguindo para a cozinha.

Isabella notou que Alice estava aliviada, havia uma certa reserva nela, apesar da simpatia que demonstrava.

Pelo menos não trancou as pratarias, pensou Isabella com resignação.

Durante o almoço, os homens discutiram a localização do novo curral que planejavam construir, enquanto Isabella e Alice planejavam o jantar de Edward.

Isabella notava que Jasper estava mais à vontade com ela agora, não totalmente, mas havia melhorado.

Mas não era Jasper que a preocupava e sim Alice, vira ela se curvar várias vezes, como se o bebê estivesse chutando com muita força.

Ao terminarem a refeição, as duas levantaram para limpar a mesa, Isabella aproximou-se de Alice.

— Pode deixar que eu cuido disso e como a casa já está toda arrumada, acho que vou desfazer minhas malas no período da tarde. Tenho certeza que posso dar conta do jantar sozinha, por que você não aproveita e vai deitar um pouco?

— Acho que vou. Carregar esse peso extra está ficando um pouco cansativo — concordou Alice, sem protestar.

Jasper e Edward já estavam saindo quando Jaspret parou de repente.

— Eu levo você para casa.

Edward também parara, olhava Jasper ajudar Alice a colocar o casaco.

— Edward, encontro você no curral daqui a pouco.

Isabella se ocupava em tirar a mesa, achava que Edward ia sair para o curral. Em vez disso ele foi para a mesa e pegou seu prato, pondo-o na pia.

— Parece que você e Alice se deram bem.

— Bastante bem e parece que você conseguiu convencer Jasper de que eu não sou tão perigosa.

Uma expressão de desculpas, apareceu no rosto de Edward.

— Fico chateado com a atitude de Jasper, mas ele é super-protetor com Alice.

— Acho bonito que ele se preocupe tanto — falou Isabella com sinceridade. Novamente pensou em como seria a sensação de ter Edward se preocupando com ela. Ele é somente o patrão, não seja idiota! pensava, achando difícil ser indiferente a ele. Principalmente naquele momento em que carregava a louça para a pia, com a maior naturalidade.

— Deixe-me limpar, isso é meu serviço.

Ele enfrentou a dispensa de Isabella, com um gesto impaciente e a expressão zangada. Colocando o prato que acabara de pegar na mesa, deu meia-volta e saiu sem uma palavra.

Quando ele passou pela cozinha a caminho da saída, parou e informou-a formalmente que o jantar era as seis.

Isabella tentou se convencer que era assim que queria a relação entre os dois. Mas não resistiu ao impulso de espiá-lo pela janela, ao afastar-se. Ele caminhava com uma leveza e estilo que deixavam Isabella admirada.

Devia se concentrar em seu serviço e parar com aquelas bobagens.

Acabara de arrumar suas coisas e ainda eram três horas, não tinha nada a fazer naquelas próximas horas. Achou que ficar vagando por aquela casa imensa, traria um sentimento de solidão, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

No entanto, um vago sentimento de apreensão em relação ao bem-estar de Alice não a abandonava. Resolveu ir checar como ela estava.

Caminhando pela trilha ajardinada entre as duas casas, não pôde deixar de notar como o céu era mais azul por ali e de sentir no ar um cheiro de cavalos e plantas delicioso. Era diferente de qualquer outro lugar que já estivera. Em vez de se sentir agitada, experimentava uma grande paz interior, como se tivesse achado um lugar, ao qual pertencesse.

Você não pertence a este lugar; é um mero emprego, uma voz interior lhe falava.

Não muito certa se seria bem-vinda, Isabella só bateu na porra, sem entrar na casa, Alice apareceu.

— Só queria saber como você estava passando — falou Isabella, mantendo-se a distância da porta de tela.

— Estou bem, você teve algum problema em achar as coisas para o jantar? — perguntou Alice, surpresa de achar a nova governanta de Edward a sua porta.

— Não — respondeu Isabella, tentando forçar um sorriso. Alice não ia convidá-la a entrar, já estava acostumada com isso, mas de alguma forma agora doía mais.

— Eu ia dar um passeio e pensei em dar uma olhada se o bebê não a estava incomodando. Te vejo amanhã — falou, dando as costas para voltar.

— Espere! — chamou Alice, sorrindo meio encabulada. — Estava fazendo café para mim, você gostaria de me fazer companhia? — falou, abrindo a porta e segurando-a para encorajá-la a entrar.

O orgulho de Isabella quase fez com que recusasse, não sabia se a mulher a queria em sua casa, ou fizera a oferta por mera hospitalidade. Só havia um modo de descobrir, a vida ali seria muito mais agradável se pudesse convencer Alice que não havia nada a temer em sua companhia.

— Com prazer — respondeu, mudando de rumo e entrando na cozinha.

Isabella olhava para aquela casa pequena e aconchegante.

— Sente-se — falou Alice, apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da janela da cozinha. Houve um certo silêncio enquanto Alice apanhava o café no fogão.

— Desculpe se Jasper e eu fomos meio rudes, mas estamos tão acostumados a ficarmos sozinhos que é difícil nos ajustarmos a alguém novo.

— Especialmente se esse alguém tem ficha na polícia — acrescentou Isabella, achando que era melhor trazer tudo a baila, para ver se conseguia acalmar os dois.

— É verdade. Jasper me disse que Edward lhe afirmou que você teve sérias razões para fazer o que fez. — Ela sorriu de soslaio.

— E, se as histórias que contam por aí, forem verdadeiras, Edward e Jasper também não foram santos, na sua adolescência.

Isabella teve de morder a língua para não pedir que Alice lhe contasse essas histórias. Não queria parecer muito interessada no patrão.

— Bem, eu aprendi minha lição — falou Isabella.

— Edward deve acreditar nisso, senão não a teria trazido para cá. Aceito seu julgamento, ele é um homem cauteloso — afirmou Alice com um sorriso.

— Estou surpresa que nunca tenha se casado — declarou Isabella, chocada, pois tinha acabado de decidir que não iria fazer perguntas pessoais.

— Ele esteve noivo uma vez. Eu não a conheci, foi antes do meu casamento com Jasper. Segundo Jasper, fora alguém que conhecera na Universidade, ele a trouxe para cá algumas vezes. O pai de Edward ainda vivia, mas a garota não gostou do isolamento do lugar. Ao saber que Edward estava firmemente decidido a viver aqui, terminou o noivado. Jasper disse que ela casou com um médico e mudou-se para St. Louis.

O fato de Edward ter sido noivo a incomodava mais do que queria admitir. Lembrava do olhar de desprezo de Edward, quando Eleazar se deixou manipular pela neta, na hora achara que fora causado por arrogância. Agora se perguntava se não tinha a ver com o fato de ainda estar apaixonado por aquela mulher.

— Você disse que o pai dele ainda estava vivo e a mãe, ele a perdeu quando criança?

— Não, ela ainda está viva. Não pode suportar esse isolamento, ficou aqui por cinco anos e depois partiu, divorciando-se do pai de Edward e casando com um advogado famoso em Los Angeles. O nome dele é Masen e ela teve dois filhos e uma filha desse casamento. Edward viveu com ela até seus quatorze anos, depois ficou claro que ia seguir os passos do pai. Passava todas as férias aqui e se dava muito bem com o pai. Finalmente a mãe concordou que ele viesse morar com o pai definitivamente. Ele ainda mantém laços estreitos com a mãe, seu padrasto e meio-irmãos, é muito chegado à família.

Isabella olhava para a caneca de café. Família em que um cuidava do outro, algo que ela nunca tivera.

— Deve ser bom ter alguém que se preocupe com a gente — falou Isabella alto, sem querer.

Alice a estudava com um misto de interesse e simpatia.

— Não consigo imaginar como possa ser viver sem família, deve ser difícil.

Piedade era algo que sempre incomodava Isabella, tentou parecer indiferente.

— Tem suas vantagens também, nunca tenho de dar satisfação a ninguém.

— É verdade — completou Alice, sem muita convicção. Não querendo dar chance a outra para fazer mais questões pessoais, Isabella mudou de assunto.

— Vocês já escolheram um nome para o bebê? — Para alívio de Isabella, Alice começou a falar da dificuldade dessa decisão. Ficaram falando sobre bebês por mais de uma hora.

Alice falava e Isabella ouvia e tudo estava bem, queria se sentir bem-vinda naquele lugar. Era algo até perigoso, pensar que podia ter um lugar para ela na casa de Edward Cullen. Não podia se permitir essa fraqueza, sofreria outra desilusão. Isabella ia tendo esses pensamentos enquanto caminhava para casa. Ao entrar na cozinha, deteve-se.

— Eu sabia que o isolamento pode ser meio difícil para as pessoas, mas não imaginava que você já estivesse falando sozinha — falou Edward, em pé na pia, tomando um café.

— Desculpe, eu deveria estar aqui para te fazer o café — falou Isabella embaraçada por ter falhado.

— Eu não espero ser servido o tempo todo. Não consegui entender o que você estava falando, mas não me pareceu algo alegre. Você e Alice estão tendo problemas? — perguntou, olhando-a de perto.

Se houvesse algum problema, Isabella bem podia imaginar quem deveria partir.

— Não, estamos nos dando bem — respondeu Isabella. Edward parecia bem aliviado.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso — afirmou, encaminhando-se para a porta da sala.

Por instantes Isabella ficou desejando que ele estivesse contente por ela estar ali. Mas lembrou-se que Edward só estava contente por ter alguém que dirigisse sua casa.

Chegando na porta. Edward voltou-se para ela.

— Estive pensando, como somos só nós dois, deveríamos fazer as refeições juntos para te poupar trabalho. Você não teria de comer restos requentados. — Era mais uma ordem do que uma sugestão.

Isabella ia protestar, pois pretendia manter distância, mas ele já se retirara.

"Você está vivendo sobre o mesmo teto que ele que diferença pode isso fazer?", pensava Isabella, lavando as batatas na pia.

Uma hora depois vinha a resposta, uma grande diferença. Alice e ela haviam escolhido um menu simples: batatas e carne assada, havia ainda uma das famosas tortas de Alice.

— Está com cara boa — falou Edward, sentando na mesa.

— Alice escolheu algo simples que eu não pudesse estragar. — falou Isabella com honestidade.

Quando começaram a comer, um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles. Isabella passara a manhã toda dizendo que Edward Cullen era um homem como outro qualquer. No momento que ele cruzou a porta, Isabella sabia que era uma mentira. Sua presença enchia o ambiente. Estava vestido com jeans, uma camisa de flanela e seus cabelos negros estavam molhados do banho, parecia incrivelmente atraente.

Edward havia dado umas garfadas no seu prato quando pôs os talheres de lado e a olhou de frente.

— Você vai ficar?

— Sim — respondeu Isabella, pois era o que mais desejava, mas não queria que Edward desconfiasse disso. — É melhor que outros trabalhos que já tive.

A expressão de Edward continuava inalterada.

— Jasper e Alice vão ficar felizes em saber isso. Isabella sentiu um certo desapontamento, queria que ele sentisse algo.

— Você me avise se se sentir muito isolada. Quero ter tempo de me organizar e não chegar um dia em casa e encontrá-la sentada em cima das malas.

Isabella o estudava, duas mulheres que o amaram fizeram exatamente isso, mas não havia qualquer tipo de emoção em sua voz. Havia uma aceitação, como se fosse isso que iria acontecer.

— Se houver algo, eu te aviso — respondeu ela. Edward concordou com a cabeça e continuou a comer, só quando ela servia a sobremesa, voltou a falar.

— Acho que mais um dia ou dois e Alice não precisará mais vir ajudar. Sei que ela está ansiosa para se preparar para a chegada do bebê. Jasper quer que descanse um pouco.

Mais um dia ou dois e eles estariam sozinhos naquela casa, Isabella sentiu um certo nervosismo. Jasper e Alice moravam ali ao lado, lembrou-se Isabella.

Apesar de tudo, aquela casa grande no meio daquela vastidão, seria como se os dois estivessem sozinhos no mundo. Isabella tentou se acalmar.

Edward lhe havia dado livre acesso à casa, mas tentaria ficar fora de seu caminho. Precisava de algo para se distrair. Bolas! Vira livros antigos de receitas na prateleira da copa, ao lado dos livros, encontrou uma caixa que continha receitas colecionadas pela avó de Edward.

Quarenta minutos depois, tirava seu primeiro tabuleiro de biscoitos do forno.

— Sinto um cheiro maravilhoso de biscoitos — falou Edward, entrando na cozinha. Parecia surpreso por encontrá-la assando biscoitos, como se não esperasse isso dela.

— Espero que você goste de biscoitos de aveia, pois ainda vai sair um monte do forno — falou Isabella, percebendo que não sabia quais eram as biscoitos que ele gostava.

— Biscoitos de aveia sempre foram os meus favoritos — completou Edward, encostando-se na pia, observando-a completar o tabuleiro que ia para o forno.

Apesar do efeito relaxante que sentia ao fazer doces, a presença de Edward estava lhe causando uma certa tensão.

— Como eu não sabia se você gostava de passas, fiz a primeira fornada sem. Mas o restante segue a receita original.

— Gosto dos dois jeitos — afirmou Edward, estudando-a com curiosidade. — A verdade é que estou surpreso por encontrar você assando biscoitos.

O aroma forte que se espalhava pela cozinha, trouxe várias lembranças para Isabella.

— Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos, depois disso eu passei muito tempo na casa da minha avó Hadley. Ela estava sempre fazendo doces, sua cozinha cheirava deliciosamente bem — falou Isabella sorrindo. Percebendo que estava falando sobre si mesma, enrijeceu, e deu de ombros, como se aquilo não tivesse importância.

— De qualquer modo, eu quis tentar, para passar o tempo e ver se eu ainda sabia como fazê-los.

— Onde está sua avó agora? — Um nó se formou na garganta de Isabella.

— Ela morreu quando eu tinha doze anos.

— Sinto muito — falou Edward com simpatia.

Isabella continuava emocionada, nunca falava de sua avó. Mas Edward tinha um efeito estranho sobre ela.

— Eu também senti muito, ela foi um dos poucos brilhos da minha infância.

— Acredito que sua mãe não deva fazer muitos doces — afirmou Edward, pegando um biscoito do prato.

Uma expressão cínica apareceu no rosto de Isabella.

— Minha mãe detestava cozinhar. — Não querendo que ele visse o sofrimento que lhe causava falar da família, Isabella virou-se e começou a arrumar as coisas que usara. Uma lembrança mais amarga, passou-lhe pela cabeça.

— Lembro-me de ter tentado fazer biscoitos uma vez e ela ficou furiosa por eu ter sujado a cozinha. — Sua mão parou na batedeira, não podia crer que fizera aquelas confissões a ele. Nunca havia falado delas para ninguém.

Edward deu a volta na mesa e bloqueou sua saída para a pia. Pegando o seu queixo fez com que olhasse para ele.

— Você pode sujar minha cozinha quando você quiser — falou, sorrindo relaxado.

O toque provocou uma onda de calor em Isabella. Mas o que mais a perturbava eram aqueles olhos negros. Seu coração bateu mais acelerado, queria que ele a beijasse. "Você não vai significar mais do que um corpo para aquecê-lo", pensava Isabella. Se entrasse numa relação com um homem teria de ser mais do que atração física.

— Obrigado — falou Isabella, dando um passo para trás. Ao soltá-la, Edward parecia bravo consigo mesmo, não se dera conta que a estava tocando. A expressão reservada e polida voltou-lhe ao rosto.

— De nada — respondeu, pegando uma mão cheia de biscoitos e deixando a cozinha.

O alarme do forno tocou e ao tirar o tabuleiro do forno notou que suas mãos tremiam. Não podia ser tão tola e deixar que Edward a afetasse tanto. Ele parecia aliviado em poder escapar da cozinha e ela não devia se incomodar.

Mas no íntimo ficara contente por ele ter levado consigo uma mão cheia de biscoitos.

**Mais um pedacinho do passado da Bella. Vocês acham que Jasper e Alice estão certos por desconfiarem da Bella?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Adriana: **Que bom que esteja gostando! Tânia vai ter eu devido castigo mas vai demorar. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Nem me fale, me dá preguiça só de pensar em acordar em uma hora dessa. Bella sofreu muito e as defesas delas são altas, Edward vai ter trabalho. Bjos

**Bah83: **Você não sabia que me assustava? Preciso te lembrar da boneca vodu? Ainda estou traumatizada kkkkkkk. Tentar? Hum, sei. Bella, como sempre, tem um passado difícil e Edward terá mais trabalho dessa vez. Bjos

**Vamos lá gente, cadê o povo que lê esta história? Não é possível que só tenha 3 pessoas fezendo isso. Comentar não faz cair o dedo. Bjos gente e até quarta-feira. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hoje, a fazenda irá receber visitas inesperadas. Apreciem! **

**Capítulo 5**

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Isabella tentou se organizar de acordo com os horários de Edward.

Tinha somente que cuidar dele, seu horário era flexível e não havia tanto serviço. Alice havia sido oficialmente dispensada, agora que Isabella assumira. Assim teria tempo de descansar e preparar o quarto do bebê.

Edward lhe pedira para dar uma olhada nela de vez em quando.

— Ela tem tido umas falsas contrações e Jasper está meio preocupado.

Isabella não tinha certeza se seria bem-vinda na casa de Alice, mesmo assim, resolveu dar uma olhada nela. Tinha planejado somente trocar umas palavras com ela na varanda e depois ir embora, mas Alice insistiu para que entrasse.

Quando se preparava para sair, Alice comentou que achava a visita muito simpática e que deveriam fazer isso diariamente.

Isabella não sabia se era algo espontâneo ou um convite para matar o tempo. Alice estava mais relaxada em sua companhia, mas Isabella ainda sentia uma certa reserva da parte dela. Sempre tinha que se esforçar muito para conseguir a confiança das pessoas, era uma herança de seu passado. Queria ser aceita por todos que moravam naquela fazenda. Aos poucos, esse passeio diário se tornou rotina.

Estava assando uns doces de canela, para levar para Alice. Descobrira que cozinhar era divertido e cada dia tentava fazer uma novidade.

Colocava os doces no forno, quando ouviu o barulho de carro. Edward mencionara que esperava a visita do veterinário, para dar uma olhada na gravidez de miss Rita, mas não sabia o dia que ele viria.

Ouviu o fechar da porta do carro e alguém bater na porta de entrada.

Isabella foi abrir e deu com uma mulher que deveria ter uns cinqüenta e poucos anos. O cabelo cortado curto e de uma maneira esportiva, tinha uns reflexos brancos.

Ela era alta e muito elegante. Seu _tailleur_ de viagem lhe caía impecavelmente, tornando-a muito atraente.

— Sou Esme Mansen — apresentou-se a mulher com um sorriso que não chegou a seus olhos.

Não havia hostilidade no olhar dela. Havia uma certa dúvida, como se não conseguisse definir qual o papel de Isabella naquela casa. O nome Mansen acendeu uma luz na mente de Isabella, aqueles olhos verdes lhe eram familiares.

Subitamente lembrou-se da história da Alice e do nome Mansen. Ela era a mãe de Edward!

— Por favor, entre e fique à vontade — falou Isabella, com uma certa formalidade.

— Edward está em casa? Tive um súbito desejo de visitá-lo, espero não ter vindo em má hora.

— Mas é claro que não — respondeu Isabella, não querendo que a mulher tivesse uma impressão errada sobre sua presença na casa de Edward. Isabella continuava distante e formal.

— Eu sou Isabella Swan, a nova governanta do sr. Cullen. A mulher olhou-a de cima a baixo.

— Eu sabia que ele procurava alguém para substituir Alice.

"Mas eu não sou o que você esperava", completou Isabella, mentalmente. Será que se essa mulher a desaprovasse, perderia o emprego?

— Vou tocar a campainha. Acho que ele planejava trabalhar nos celeiros hoje — disse Isabella, se encaminhando para a cozinha.

Esme Mansen pôs a mão no braço de Isabella.

— Não há necessidade de perturbá-lo. Estou planejando ficar por uns dias, teremos bastante tempo para estarmos juntos. Eu o vejo quando ele voltar.

— Então a senhora tem bagagem? Vou buscá-la e preparar-lhe o quarto — completou Isabella muito servil.

— Minha bagagem está no porta-malas — afirmou Esme, dando a Isabella as chaves do carro alugado. — Obrigado — completou, quando Isabella começou a sair.

Um tom de curiosidade na voz de Esme, fez Isabella olhar para trás. A outra mulher parecia inteiramente esquecida de sua presença. Os olhos percorriam o hall de entrada e demonstrava um certo nervosismo.

— Anthony já está morto há mais de dez anos e eu ainda sinto sua presença dentro dessa casa — murmurou, e se encaminhou para a sala de estar.

Edward e seu pai devem ter sido muito parecidos, pensou Isabella indo em direção ao carro. Voltando para casa lhe ocorreu que Esme talvez quisesse escolher seu quarto. Saiu à procura dela, mas a sala estava vazia.

Isabella ouviu o ruído das porta da cozinha.

— Mãe? Achei que era o veterinário — falou Edward, surpreso.

— Espero que você não se importe. Fiquei com saudades e resolvi aparecer — falou Esme, meio incerta.

— Você é sempre bem-vinda — Edward disse, com carinho. Isabella abriu a porta da cozinha no momento em que Esme ia em direção ao filho.

— Estou sempre na incerteza. Posso sentir a presença de seu pai, como se ele ainda estivesse aqui. Fico me perguntando se algum dia ele me perdoou por eu ter partido. — falou Esme, abraçando o filho.

— Papai seria incapaz de manter você aqui contra sua vontade, ele aceitou sua decisão. — Edward continuava abraçado à mãe.

— Eu o amava, mas não o suficiente para agüentar a solidão deste lugar.

Isabella achava difícil imaginar alguém se sentindo tão só naquele lugar. Tossindo discretamente, avisou-os de sua presença.

— Desculpe, queria perguntar qual quarto a senhora prefere.

— Você pode colocá-la no segundo — respondeu Edward, antes da mãe. Sua voz e maneira eram bruscas, como que querendo assegurar sua posição de patrão.

Isabella podia jurar que vira uma expressão de alívio na fisionomia de Esme. Não devia preencher os padrões exigidos para nora, Isabella se sentiu humilhada.

Deixando a cozinha rapidamente, pegou a bagagem e levou para o quarto. Estava terminando de fazer a cama, quando Esme Mansen apareceu na porta.

— O alarme do forno acabou de tocar, achei melhor vir procurá-la.

— Obrigada — Isabella agradeceu, indo para a cozinha. Havia esquecido completamente dos bolos, felizmente estavam salvos. Ela voltou ao quarto de hóspedes.

— Posso desfazer as malas?

— Não, pode deixar eu mesma faço.

Antes de deixar o quarto Isabella achou melhor alertar Esme sobre o banheiro que dividiriam.

— Desculpe, mas vamos ter de dividir o banheiro, vou colocar toalhas limpas para que você possa se refrescar.

Na porta, Isabella parou, teria de adiar seu encontro das tardes com Alice, mas nada a impedia de levar-lhe um bolo.

— Quando eu terminar o banheiro, vou dar um pulo na casa de Alice, volto logo.

— Não precisa se apressar por minha causa, foi uma longa viagem e pretendo descansar um pouco. — Novamente seu olhar vagava pelas paredes, como se visse algo do passado.

— Ela deve necessitar um pouco de companhia, tinha me esquecido de como isso aqui é solitário.

Isolado, talvez, mas não desolador, pensou Isabella, saindo do quarto.

**~~x~~**

— Notei que você tem uma hóspede — Alice foi logo dizendo ao abrir a porta para ela entrar, Isabella concordou com a cabeça.

— Sim, a senhora Mansen.

— Bem, pelo menos não precisa se preocupar que ela fique por muito tempo.

— Foi o que imaginei — explicou Isabella, ajeitando os pratos para o bolo, enquanto Alice arrumava o café.

Alice sentou-se à mesa, olhando pensativa para a casa da fazenda.

— Por que será que ela está aqui? Normalmente só vem para o aniversário de Edward. Se ela tem vontade de vê-lo, sempre o convence a ir para Los Angeles.

Isabella ficou preocupada com Edward. Será que sua mãe viera lhe dar más noticias, algo que não pudesse ser dito ao telefone? Aquilo a perturbou, gostaria de poder confortá-lo. Mas ele não aceitaria o seu conforto.

Determinada a mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, começou a falar do bebê de Alice. Ao retornar à casa, encontrou Esme na cozinha.

— Estava pondo água para um chá — ela disse logo que a viu.

Havia uma tensão naquela mulher que a deixava preocupada. Esme Mansen, tinha vindo com um propósito determinado, mas tinha de manter sua posição na casa.

— Eu faço isso. Por favor, fique à vontade na sala que eu levo o chá.

— Está bem — respondeu Esme parando na porta. — Espero que minha chegada não tenha causado problema com o _menu_ do jantar?

Isabella impressão que a mulher ia dizer outra coisa e depois mudou de idéia.

— Só vai ser um problema se você não gostar de panquecas.

— Não, para mim está ótimo — afirmou Esme, movendo-se em direção à porta.

Isabella estava pondo biscoitos no prato quando ouviu a porta abrir novamente e Esme entrar na cozinha.

Esme parou em frente a Isabella, olhando-a intensamente.

— Não sou boa em fingir, você é realmente uma ladra de jóias? — perguntou, sem preâmbulos.

— Não — Isabella respondeu, firme. Esme Mansen continuava a encará-la.

— Recebi um telefonema de Tânia Denali, a neta de Eleazar Denali. Telefonou-me com uma desculpa boba qualquer e durante a conversa contou que Edward se enamorara da motorista de Eleazar e a trouxera para cá como sua governanta. Ela insinuou que a pessoa era uma ladra de jóias e que não era confiável, disse que já tinha estado na prisão.

Isabella levantou os ombros com orgulho.

— Eu fui motorista de Eleazar Denali, seu filho não está apaixonado por mim, ele me contratou para ser sua governanta. Eu estive em um reformatório em minha juventude, no entanto, não roubei nenhuma jóia.

— O namorado de Tânia deu em cima de Isabella e quando ela descobriu tentou armar uma armadilha para ela.

As duas mulheres se viraram ao som da voz de Edward. Ele estava parado junto à porta. Estavam tão concentradas na confrontação que não o ouviram entrar. Esme foi a primeira a se recobrar.

— Não tive intenção de vir aqui e bisbilhotar. Sempre tentei não interferir em seus assuntos privados. Mas não consegui tirar aquele telefonema da minha cabeça, sei como esse lugar é solitário... — A implicação dessas palavras trouxe-lhe um rubor às faces. Um olhar zangado passou pelo rosto de Edward e Esme olhou para o chão como se tivesse falado demais.

— Você pensou honestamente que estou tão desesperado por companhia feminina que iria contratar uma pessoa em quem não pudesse confiar, para vir aqui e se tornar minha amante?

— É uma prerrogativa materna se preocupar com o filho! — exclamou Esme, com um suspiro. — Sei que Tânia é mimada e egoísta e que não devia acreditar em tudo que dizia. Mas eu precisava checar pessoalmente.

Edward olhava duro para a mãe, Isabella viu o medo no olhar da outra mulher. Esme Mansem temia que Edward não perdoasse sua interferência. Aquela mulher amava muito seu filho, não podia deixar de lhe dar razão em vir investigar.

— Sua mãe tem razão — falou Isabella calmamente. Dois pares de olhos semelhantes se voltaram para ela. Um continha surpresa, o outro gratidão.

— No lugar dela eu teria feito o mesmo.

Um longo silêncio caiu sobre eles, o olhar de Edward ia de uma mulher para outra. Depois, fazendo um gesto com os ombros, como quem diz que não entende as mulheres, saiu da cozinha.

— Obrigado — falou Esme

— Não vim aqui para causar nenhum problema entre o sr. Cullen e sua família — falou Isabella, num tom de empregada educada. — Vim porque precisava de um emprego e achei que essa fazenda seria algo diferente, uma mudança de cenário.

Esme Mansen respirou aliviada. — Agradeço sua compreensão. — A incerteza pairava em seu rosto. — Só espero que Edward seja tão generoso quanto você, vou tentar encontrá-lo.

Sozinha, Isabella tentou pensar no jantar. Não podia deixar de pensar qual teria sido a reação de Esme Mansen se ela e Edward tivessem uma relação íntima. Mas não era o caso, Edward não queria nada com ela, portando deveria pensar em outra coisas. Afastando os pensamentos, começou a se concentrar no jantar.

Ela serviu jantar para Edward e sua mãe na sala de jantar, esperava ao lado da mesa formalmente, como aprendera na casa dos Denali.

Durante o jantar a conversa girou em torno dos irmãos de Edward e de seu padrasto. Cada vez que vinha à sala para servir, a senhora Mansen a elogiava pelo delicioso jantar.

Edward, no entanto, permanecia silencioso, preocupado. Isabella começou a imaginar se ele já estaria arrependido de ter lhe dado o emprego. Não poderia ter adivinhado que Tânia continuaria a causar problemas.

Aquela loira mimada poderia estar espalhando rumores entre os amigos de Edward e seus parentes.

Quando os dois terminaram a refeição, Isabella sentou-se na cozinha para comer. Mas a comida não descia, pensar que estava atrapalhando a vida de Edward a incomodava.

Lentamente, levantou-se e começou a lavar a louça. Talvez devesse partir.

Ouvindo a porta da cozinha se abrir, Isabella virou-se e viu Edward. Ele deve ter vindo me despedir, não poderia arriscar sua reputação, pensou.

— Vim pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de minha mãe essa tarde — falou, enquanto se aproximava.

Isabella tinha tanta vontade de tocá-lo, uma vez só antes de partir. Sua reação a ele era desconcertante.

Incapaz de encará-lo, virou-se para a pia e começou a lavar um prato.

Pegando-a pelo queixo Edward a olhou fixamente.

— Isso te magoa, não é? — ele perguntou.

O toque das mãos dele em seu rosto, dificultava-lhe a concentração. Com medo que ele descobrisse o efeito que exercia sobre ela, deu um passo para trás.

— Eu disse que entendia a preocupação de sua mãe e é verdade.

— Não estou falando de minha mãe — falou Edward. — Falo do fato de sua mãe não ligar para você.

— É claro que me incomoda, eu tenho sentimentos — falou bruscamente Isabella.

Ele tornou a passar o dedo pelo queixo de Isabella.

— Mas você é tão boa em escondê-los — murmurou Edward com suavidade.

Ondas de calor percorriam o corpo de Isabella. Porque dizia sempre essas coisas para ele, coisas que nem mesmo admitia si própria?

— Sou uma pessoa reservada.

— Eu percebi.

Por um longo momento o silêncio pesou sobre eles. Isabella esperava que ele a despedisse. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu quando Edward tornou a falar.

— O jantar estava muito bom, esta noite.

— Obrigada — antes que pudesse falar outra coisa, Edward virou-se e saiu da cozinha.

Parada ao lado da pia, olhando a noite pela janela. Isabella pousava em ir atrás de Edward e dizer que ia embora. Mas suas pernas se recusavam a sair do lugar. A verdade é que queria ficar, sentia-se bem ali, tinha segurança e um verdadeiro lar naquela casa.

— Isto é ridículo — murmurou. A sensação de segurança vinha do fato de Edward ter vindo em seu socorro na casa de Eleazar Denali.

Aquele era o santuário de Edward, não sua casa. No momento estava precisando dela ali e ela devia-lhe isso. Devia permanecer para cuidar dele por um tempo. Só precisava lembrar-se que aquilo não era algo permanente. Isabella estava limpando a pia quando Edward entrou na cozinha.

— Minha mãe resolveu ir embora amanhã — informou-lhe Edward. — Ela detesta viajar de helicóptero, então vou levá-la de carro até Billings. Jasper irá me buscar de helicóptero. Aproveitaremos para trazer suprimentos, você poderá ir com ele ou fazer uma lista do que precisa.

Sair um pouco da fazenda parecia uma boa idéia para Isabella, estava se apegando muito a tudo aquilo.

— Vou voar com Jasper — falou rapidamente.

Um sorriso seco apareceu na boca de Edward. Como se já esperasse essa resposta.

— Já está ficando aborrecida com a solidão?

— Não — respondeu honestamente. Gostaria de ser essa a razão, assim, quando chegasse a hora de partir seria mais fácil.

— Estou feliz em ouvir isso.

Isabella ficou surpresa com o alívio que sentiu na voz dele.

— Você é uma cozinheira muito melhor do que eu imaginava. — completou, ao sair da cozinha.

Uma onda de desapontamento abateu-a. Queria acreditar por momentos que ele não se importava somente com a perda da governanta. Era somente sua governanta temporária.

Vindo para aquele lugar meio de repente, sem pensar, fora algo que aguçara sua imaginação. Voltar um pouco para a civilização lhe faria bem, colocaria as coisas em sua perspectiva real.

**O que vocês acharam da atitude de Esme? Foi certo ela aparecer só para investigar? Comentem e me digam o que acham.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Você consegue queimar a água? O.õ a única coisa sei fazer é miojo o/. Foi uma atitude bem feia mesmo, se eles quiserem desconfiar que desconfiem mas não precisavam ser tão óbvios. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Bella tem seus motivos, quem ela sempre confio sempre a decepcionou. Bjos

**Bah83: **Não mereci nada, eu adapto da história não modifiquei nada de tão importante. Espero que você tenha se livrado dela. Edward vai ser uma limonada em um dia quente para ela, mas ela não vai ser tão fácil de se convencer. Bjos

**Domingo tem mais. Bjos e até lá.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo demorou mas chegou. Vamos comentar?**

**Capítulo 6**

Esme Mansen marcou o vôo para a manhã seguinte, ela e Edward partiram muito cedo. Isabella lavava as louças do café e a casa parecia muito vazia. Sentia falta de Edward e se censurava por isso. Em geral Edward estava fora de casa o dia todo, não deveria sentir nada diferente essa manhã. Mas sabia que ele não estava na fazenda. Sentia-se solitária. Quando Jasper bateu na porta para apanhá-la, já estava a sua espera.

Alice os acompanhou, ia visitar a família em Billings, enquanto faziam as compras.

Durante o vôo, Isabella tentou se concentrar no cenário, mas a ansiedade não a abandonava.

Quando aterrizaram e Edward veio ao seu encontro, o alívio tomou conta dela.

Não podia mais esconder de si própria que era ele a causa de seu nervosismo, sentia falta dele. Edward estava com o carro alugado pela mãe.

— Pensei em levar Alice para casa primeiro — falou para Jasper, enquanto os quatro caminhavam para o carro.

Isabella andava um pouco atrás deles, pensando que Edward não lhe dera a mínima atenção. E isso devia deixar claro o que significava para ele. Aqueles sentimentos que tinha por Edward devia ser somente atração física, afinal das contas, era um homem muito atraente. Tudo isso passaria com o tempo.

Quando chegaram à casa dos pais de Alice, a mãe dela os recebeu na porta.

— Você pode ficar conosco se quiser — afirmou a mulher, mas por trás do sorriso polido, Isabella notou uma certa hesitação.

— Acho que Isabella vem conosco — interrompeu Edward, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

— Isso lhe dará a oportunidade de conhecer Billings.

— Vejo vocês na hora do almoço — falou Alice para o trio, deixando claro que os esperava para o almoço.

— Eu deixo Jasper aqui, vou levar Isabella para almoçar. Quero que ela aproveite bem o ar da cidade, para não ficar logo saudosa, assim que voltarmos para a fazenda.

Antes que Alice pudesse protestar, a mãe dela passou os braços a sua volta.

— Venha, parece que você está precisando de um descanso. Alice olhou novamente para Edward e se deixou levar para dentro.

Isabella também olhava para Edward, ele também vira a hesitação nos olhos da mãe de Alice.

"Então resolveu ser minha babá, para que eles não fossem obrigados a receber uma estranha."

Durante a manhã, Isabella tentou não se importar com o fato de ele estar se obrigando a ficar com ela, mas se importava. Seria diferente se estivesse disposto a ficar com ela, por prazer, mas, durante toda manhã, podia sentir um certo desconforto nele.

Quando deixaram Jasper na casa da sogra, os nervos de Isabella já estavam em frangalhos.

— Posso achar algo para me entreter durante a tarde — falou Isabella, enquanto saíam de lá. — Porque você não volta e faz um lanche com Jasper e Alice?

— Não tenho a mínima vontade de almoçar com os sogros de Jasper — Edward disse, sem hesitação.

Subitamente ocorreu a Isabella que Edward poderia ter alguma garota que quisesse visitar em Billings. A idéia lhe causava um nó na garganta, estava furiosa consigo mesma por se sentir assim.

— Tenho certeza que você tem coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que ficar cuidando de mim. Você pode me deixar em algum lugar e eu te encontro no aeroporto.

Fazendo a curva, Edward estacionou no meio fio desligou o carro e olhou para ela.

— É essa a maneira que você encontrou, para me dizer que prefere não passar a tarde em minha companhia?

— Eu só achei que talvez você tivesse alguém com quem preferisse passar a tarde. — Um aperto no estômago lhe dizia que ele iria confirmar isso, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— Sua companhia está muito bem para mim — falou Edward.

— Você poderia ter me enganado — respondeu Isabella, corando com sua ousadia.

Edward passou a mão no cabelo, num gesto nervoso.

— A verdade é que estive um pouco preocupado com você, esta manhã — admitiu Edward.

Vai ser agora!, pensou Isabella, tentando aparentar indiferença.

Ele vai me dizer que as coisas não estão funcionando como imaginava e eu estou despedida.

Edward olhava para a paisagem em frente a eles.

— Estive preocupado, pensando que talvez você estivesse arrependida e não quisesse mais voltar para a fazenda. Que você sente falta da cidade, das pessoas e a qualquer momento vá pedir as contas.

Isabella olhava para seu perfil reto, ele não a estava despedindo, ao contrário, estava preocupado que ela quisesse partir.

— Não estou tendo nenhuma destas dúvidas — falou com firmeza.

Sentiu Edward relaxar completamente.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso, detestaria ter de comer minha própria comida — dizendo isso, ligou o carro e pegou a estrada. Nem olhara para ela. Um desapontamento grande a dominou, queria que ele admitisse que sentiria sua falta que era bom ter ela por perto. Mas tudo que lhe interessava era que ela sabia cozinhar, eram somente patrão e governanta.

Momentos depois entravam num pequeno restaurante e Isabella achava que já estava mais calma.

— Edward Cullen, você é um prazer para os olhos — cumprimentou-o uma graciosa garçonete morena.

Isabella engoliu a seco, achava que estava controlada, mas na realidade sentia ciúme. Como não percebera isso antes?

— Como vão as crianças? — perguntava Edward à moça, enquanto examinavam os _menus_.

— Charles já está andando e Marta começa agora o maternal, meu marido já pensa num terceiro filho. Se o doutor achar uma maneira de ele carregar o nenê e dar a luz, voltaremos a discutir o assunto. — Sorrindo, ela voltou sua atenção a outra mesa que a chamava.

— Volto num minuto, para pegar os pedidos.

Isabella detestava admitir que estava aliviada ao saber que a outra mulher era casada. Pensava no conflito de suas emoções, enquanto examinava o menu.

— Sei que você não pôde ver muita coisa da paisagem, na noite em que chegou aqui. Hoje você pode ter uma idéia, o que você achou? — Edward lhe dava toda a atenção.

— Achei muito lindo — falou Isabella com honestidade.

— Acredito que ficou bastante surpresa, ao notar como estávamos isolados lá.

— É um lugar muito tranqüilo. — Edward sorriu com prazer.

— Eu também acho — falou, retornando sua atenção ao _menu_.

Isabella gostaria que ele não sorrisse daquela maneira. Deixava-a com uma sensação de calor por todo o corpo.

Depois de fazerem os pedidos, Isabella olhou pela janela. O problema é que estava ficando muito acostumada à companhia de Edward. Parecia tão natural estar com ele! Era como se a completasse.

Pensava na rotina que haviam estabelecido no rancho.

Depois do seu primeiro dia lá, começaram a fazer as refeições juntos, ele insistira nesse arranjo. Toda manhã no café, contava-lhe o que ia fazer durante o dia, assim ela estaria com as refeições prontas nos seus intervalos. Dava instruções do que fazer com os telefonemas. Jasper agora não vinha mais comer, fazia suas refeições com Alice. Mas havia pouco a conversar durante o jantar. Na terceira noite, ela não conseguia mais disfarçar um certo constrangimento que aqueles silêncios provocavam. Tinha de fazer algo.

— Como vai indo miss Rita? — perguntou, tentando achar um assunto que o agradasse.

— Ela está bem — respondeu Edward, meio surpreso com a pergunta.

— Quando vai ter seu bebê?

— Chamamos de potrinho. Depende do sexo do recém-nascido.

Estava funcionando, ele até já elaborara um pouco a resposta.

— Quando você estava falando com Jasper, notei que estava preocupado com esse parto.

Uma certa ansiedade apareceu no rosto de Edward.

— É verdade, ela teve problemas no parto anterior. Isabella pôde perceber que ele relaxava.

— Edward me falou uma vez que você criava cavalos para vender.

Ele concordou e pelo resto da noite a conversa girou em torno da fazenda. Quando estava tenso ou cansado era só falar da fazenda que tudo parecia iluminar-se, havia amor e dedicação ali.

Isabella olhava para o homem sentado a sua frente, ele era uma raridade, alguém em que se podia confiar e depender.

— Você me parece muito pensativa — falou Edward, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Não era nada importante — respondeu Isabella.

Por um momento ele a olhou fixamente como se fosse dizer algo, mas, depois, mudou de idéia.

— Estou pensando em fazer um pouco de compras para você esta tarde.

— Para mim? — perguntou surpresa.

— Notei que você tem poucas calças jeans. Precisa de mais algumas, algumas camisas para trabalhar, um par de botas e um chapéu. Eu pago — falou decidido.

Já era difícil mantê-lo fora de seus pensamentos. Deixá-lo comprar suas roupas seria algo muito pessoal.

— Eu tenho dinheiro, posso comprar minhas coisas.

— Você pagou pelo uniforme que usava na casa de Eleazar Denali? — perguntou Edward, de forma profissional.

— Não, mas... — queria dizer que deixara o uniforme, mas jeans, botas, seriam coisas que teria de levar com ela quando partisse de Montana.

— Então, considere essas coisas como parte do uniforme de seu trabalho.

A comida chegou naquele momento e a expressão dele, indicava que o assunto estava encerrado.

Mentalmente Isabella já se organizara para guardar a nota e pagar-lhe no final.

Assim que saíram do restaurante, Edward a levou a uma loja de roupas.

— Ora vejam é Edward Cullen! — Um senhor de idade, meio careca, vestido com jeans e botas veio recebê-los. Parecia um velho amigo de Edward e sorria abertamente para Isabella.

— E onde você achou essa linda moça? Tenho certeza que não a vi por aqui antes. Jamais esqueceria um par de olhos castanhos como esses.

— É a minha governanta. Isabella Swan quero que conheça Billy Black.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo — falou Isabella.

— O prazer é todo meu. Tenho certeza que você deve estar alegrando um pouco aquela fazenda — respondeu Billy, com um sorriso. Virando-se para Edward, seu sorriso, alargou.

— Soube que Alice ia aumentar a família, mas não imaginei que você pudesse achar alguém tão bonita para substituí-la.

— A srta. Swan foi uma surpresa para mim também — afirmou Edward.

— Uma surpresa interessante, tenho certeza — completou Billy amigavelmente.

— Ela é uma ótima cozinheira — Edward falou com firmeza. Por instantes o homem parecia sem palavras mas, recuperando-se rapidamente da resposta de Edward, sorriu.

— Bom para você, o estômago de um homem é importante. Mas em que posso ajudá-los hoje?

— A srta. Swan precisa de algumas coisas.

Algumas horas depois, Isabella adquirira novas blusas, novos jeans, um par de botas, meias grossas e um chapéu Stetson.

— Sinto-me como uma verdadeira vaqueira — disse Isabella, olhando para suas botas.

— Não completamente — dizendo isso, Edward colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça.

— Agora está perfeito! Você logo se acostumará com as botas — Edward declarou com aquele sorriso que deixava Isabella agitada.

Billy estava fazendo as contas e olhou para Edward especulativamente.

— Costumávamos dizer que quando um homem comprava botas e chapéu para uma garota, era como se colocasse sua marca nela.

— Não estou muito certo se algum homem será capaz de pôr sua marca na srta. Swan — respondeu Isabella friamente ao pagar Billy.

Isabella enrijeceu, Edward não a considerava sequer como alguém que um dia fosse casar. Aborrecida, olhou para o gerente da loja, para ter certeza que ele colocaria a nota no pacote. Queria saber quanto devia a Edward.

Ao chegarem ao aeroporto, encontraram Alice e Jasper esperando por eles. A mãe de Alice e a irmã mais nova também estavam lá. Isabella percebeu que a mãe de Alice estava sem graça, mas mesmo assim sorria para ela.

— Gostaria que Alice ficasse conosco até o nascimento da criança, mas uma esposa tem de estar com seu marido — falou ansiosa.

— Você vai ficar de olho nela, Isabella? Estava tão nervosa sabendo que ficava sozinha durante o dia, se algo lhe acontecesse, como conseguiria chamar os homens? — Havia um tom de pedido em sua voz.

— Jasper e Edward trabalham divididos, de uma maneira que sempre um dos dois esteja perto da campainha — reassegurou-lhe Alice.

Isabella ficou grata por ela ter lhe pedido ajuda.

— Pode ficar sossegada, estou de olho nela — prometeu Isabella.

Ao se encaminharem para o helicóptero, Isabella ficou surpresa ao perceber o quanto queria ser aceita por aquelas pessoas.

Mais tarde, quando Edward estava pousando o helicóptero na fazenda. Isabella sentiu uma sensação confortável, como se estivesse chegando em casa. Tentava se recordar que aquela não era sua casa e sim um emprego temporário. Mas a sensação foi mais forte que a razão.

— Deve ser o cansaço — murmurou quando entrou em seu quarto. Não era normal se sentir tão apegada à fazenda.

Uma batida forte na porta a tirou do devaneio, era Edward.

— Estou saindo para dar uma olhada nos animais, foi um longo dia. Descanse, eu faço um lanche para mim ao voltar.

Isabella ficou olhando-o sair para o hall. Estava cansada, pensou em sentar com as pernas para o alto, em frente à televisão. Mas estava anoitecendo e bastante frio lá fora, Edward precisaria de uma refeição quente ao voltar.

Entrou na cozinha e começou a preparar as coisas, dizia a si mesma que fazia aquilo por ser sua obrigação, não tinha nada a ver com Edward.

Edward parecia surpreso ao encontrá-la na cozinha, sorriu agradecido.

— Estou feliz por você ter decidido fazer algo quente. A verdade é que está muito frio lá fora, e estou com mais fome do que imaginava.

Isabella sentiu um bem-estar, pelo elogio.

— Suponho que pareça meio bobo, mas por que sempre tenho essa sensação de alegria, quando voltou para a fazenda? Mesmo estando ausente só por algumas horas — completou Edward, sentando-se à mesa.

— Esse lugar entra no sangue da gente — respondeu Isabella, sem pensar. Depois tampou a boca, horrorizada com o que dissera.

— Você acha? — perguntou Edward, olhando-a fixamente.

Preocupada que ele pudesse descobrir o quanto estava apegada à fazenda, Isabella levantou a cabeça tentando aparentar indiferença.

— É óbvio que você, Jasper e Alice amam isso aqui. Eu, no entanto, prefiro não me apegar muito a nenhum lugar.

— Ou a qualquer pessoa — completou ele.

— Sim — confirmou Isabella.

— Escolheu uma maneira muito solitária de viver.

Isabella tinha de admitir que era, mas nunca fora tão triste como agora.

— É a maneira mais segura.

— Talvez — respondeu Edward.

A comida perdera o gosto para Isabella. Parecia papel, mas se esforçou em terminar a refeição. Não queria que Edward percebesse o quanto essa conversa a aborrecera. Não deveria estar muito curioso em saber como ela se sentia realmente, fora somente uma conversa para passar o tempo.

Ele nem podia imaginar o que sentia realmente.

**Edward parece decidido entender a Bella. Qual será a intenção dele?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Patylayne: **Flor, você praticamente resumie a história toda. Mas será que Edward terá que suar tanto para conquistar ela? Para mim ela já está caidinha apesar de tantas barreiras. Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **OMG, e eu achava que meus comentários na sua história eram grandes demais. Fiquei IMENSAMENTE feliz de te ver por aqui e me alegro muito que esteja gostando da história. Calma, que Tânia vai ter um castigo, vai demorar mas ele chega. Esme foi um poço de descrição (olha a ironia aqui minha gente), nem para disfarçar um tiquinho. Edward foi abandonado pelas duas mulheres mais importantes para ele, é totalmente justificável que ele seja super reservado. Também não sei cozinhar mas, te digo, que eu arraso no miojo. Já tentei fazer algo mais elaborado como um pudim de leite condensado mas deu errado já que tive que comer o pudim com um canudo ¬¬. Bjos

**Adriana: **As armações da Tânia não acabaram por aí, mas vamos demorar para ter notícias dela. Que bom que tenha entendido atitude de Esme, ela queria o melhor para o filho mas foi um tiquinho intrometida na vida dele. Bjos

**Em um domingo chuvoso, nada melhor que um boa história para relaxar. Bora comentar gente, parece que o povo daqui tomou chá de sumiço. Her Best Worst Mistake já já chega. Bjos e até quarta gente.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hoje, Bella vai passar um tempinho com o Edward.**

**Capítulo 7**

Foi preciso um grande esforço da parte de Isabella, na manhã seguinte, para manter todas as emoções sobre controle. Havia reforçado as defesas, deixando bem claro para si mesma que estava ali em caráter temporário.

Quanto a Edwrd, tentaria não ter sentimentos pessoais em relação a ele, precisava se manter neutra.

Durante o café, trabalhou arduamente para manter essa atitude indiferente. Não era fácil. Assim que ele entrou na cozinha, sentiu um conhecido calor subir-lhe pelo corpo. Edward se comportava como sempre, uma atitude formal. Esse era o modo que devia ser, pensava Isabella, vendo-o caminhar para o curral, da janela da cozinha.

Começou a trabalhar furiosamente e depois de algumas horas a casa já brilhava e ela estava novamente na janela, pensando nele.

— Vá fazer uns biscoitos! — ordenou Isabella a si mesma.

Assim ficaria ocupada demais para pensar. Quando ia sair da janela viu Edward sair do curral e selar um cavalo.

O animal parecia estar lutando contra as rédeas, Edward levou-o andando a uma arena em frente.

Isabella queria ir fazer os biscoitos, mas as pernas se recusavam a sair dali, gostava de ver Edward trabalhar.

Viu quando Jasper saiu do curral e sentou-se na cerca para observar o que Edward fazia. Sacudia a cabeça como que não aprovando o que via. Edward encaminhou-se para o lado do animal e bateu-lhe no flanco, parecia estar falando com ele.

Repentinamente, de um só salto, montou o cavalo.

A respiração ficou parada no peito da Isabella. O cavalo jogava e empinava como um foguete. Isabella imaginava a dor que Edward deveria estar sentindo. De súbito, o animal deu um grande pinote e Edward perdeu a rédea.

Caiu com tanta força que fez uma nuvem de poeira.

Como um raio Jasper estava na frente do bicho, espantando-o com o chapéu, para longe de Edward.

Isabella já estava no meio do caminho antes mesmo de se dar conta que deixara a cozinha.

Jasper conseguira desviar o cavalo e quando Isabella chegou ao curral o animal já parara de pular.

— Você está bem patrão? — perguntava Jasper, preocupado, dando a mão para Edward levantar.

Edward não aceitou e continuou deitado no chão.

— Preciso de mais uns minutos, ele me tirou o ar dos pulmões — falava, tentando respirar.

Jasper balançava a cabeça.

— Achei que você tinha mais juízo. Sabia que aquele cavalo ainda não estava pronto para ser montado.

— Acho que estou meio impaciente hoje — murmurou Edward, tentando sentar.

— Eu diria que seu bom senso evaporou-se hoje — interrompeu Isabella, aproximando-se. Tinha resolvido ficar quieta, ver se ele estava bem e voltar para dentro. Mas estava quase gritando. — Que você achou que estava fazendo? Tentando se matar?

Edward olhou para ela surpreso.

— Foi somente um pequeno desentendimento. — Dessa vez ele pegou a mão que Jasper estendia.

Isabella tentava calar-se mas seu medo era maior. Edward não estava dando importância ao que acontecera.

— Você poderia ter quebrado o pescoço — falou, tentando ver se ele estava machucado.

— Também acho — falou Jasper, olhando para Edward com uma expressão questionadora.

Edward olhou para Jasper.

— Acho melhor mesmo, pois agora teremos mais algumas semanas de trabalho extra, até que ele possa ser montado novamente. — Enquanto aproximava-se do cavalo ia sacudindo a cabeça, como se não conseguisse entender o que dera em Edward.

— Acho que você deve voltar para casa e me deixar chamar um médico — sugeriu Isabella, preocupada, os olhos fixos em Edward.

Estudando-a atentamente, Edward deu-lhe um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos.

— Parece até que você está preocupada.

Isabella engoliu, estava deixando transparecer seus sentimentos. Pior, ele poderia desconfiar de sua atração. Respirando fundo, encarou-o, decidida.

— Se você morrer, fico desempregada.

O sorriso desapareceu imediatamente.

Edward a estudou por momentos e depois foi ver o estado de sua roupa.

— Falando em emprego, devo voltar ao trabalho.

— Me faça um favor, vá prender Dancer na cocheira.

— Eu também — respondeu Isabella, voltando em direção à casa. Mas, ao olhá-lo de soslaio, viu que ele mancava.

— Acho que você deve ir para casa, descansar um pouco. Edward a olhou com uma expressão carrancuda.

— Isso só faria com que os músculos se retesassem, é melhor continuar andando.

— Você é quem sabe — falou, encaminhando-se para a casa. Subitamente, um pensamento lhe cruzou a mente e ela virou-se assustada.

— Espero que você não esteja planejando montar outro cavalo bronco, só para manter seus músculos em ordem? — O sorriso maroto reapareceu.

— Não, meu corpo pode estar um pouco machucado mas meu cérebro não foi afetado, ainda sobrou um pouco de bom senso.

— Ótimo — exclamou não querendo mais ficar ali, com medo de deixar transparecer sua preocupação.

Na cozinha, olhava para as mãos que não paravam de tremer. Como havia ficado preocupada com ele, sem perceber aproximou-se da janela, tentando ver o que Edward fazia no curral.

— Vá assar seus biscoitos e tire o homem de sua cabeça — falou irritada.

Apesar de tentar, isso parecia difícil, continuava a olhar para o relógio. Queria que ele estivesse ali, para ter certeza que não havia se machucado mais do que aparentara.

Quando Edward entrou na cozinha não mancava mais e Isabella se sentiu aliviada.

— Estive pensando em lhe perguntar, você sabe montar? O senso de humor de Isabella levou a melhor.

— Se você está planejando me colocar num daqueles broncos seus. Esqueça! — Ele riu com vontade e foi algo tão gostoso de ouvir, tão amigável.

— Não, estive pensando que talvez você quisesse conhecer mais a fazenda, por terra.

— Eu gostaria, mas não sei montar — falou Isabella, quem sabe se conhecesse o resto acharia tudo muito solitário e desolador.

— Então vou ter de ensiná-la. Uma pessoa precisa saber montar, para viver numa fazenda.

Não era uma oferta e sim um comunicado. Ela sempre tivera vontade de aprender a montar.

— Ótimo, contanto que escolha um cavalo manso, não como aquele que você tentou montar.

Ele a olhava, atento.

— Pessoalmente, acho que é páreo para ele, mas tenho outra sugestão. É uma égua muito mansa, você vai deixá-la morta de medo.

Isabella não gostou daquela implicação, ele a achava dura.

A vida lhe ensinara a ser assim, pelo menos no exterior.

Ao terminarem a refeição, Edward insistiu em ajudar a lavar a louça.

— Quanto antes terminarmos aqui, mais tempo teremos para sua primeira lição — afirmou, levando os pratos para a pia.

Havia impaciência em sua voz, talvez estivesse arrependido da oferta. Nunca forçara sua companhia a ninguém e não iria começar agora.

— Se você lembrou de alguma outra coisa que tem de fazer essa tarde, a lição pode esperar.

— Não, não tenho nada para hoje — respondeu Edward com firmeza.

Levaram só alguns minutos para terminar a cozinha.

Depois disso, Edward pediu que ela vestisse um casaco quente e luvas que estaria esperando no curral.

Ao chegar lá, encontrou Jasper selando uma égua acinzentada e Edward arrumando a sela no garanhão negro.

Jasper verificou se tudo estava seguro e passou-lhe as rédeas.

— Leve-a para fora — instruiu Edward, enquanto segurava o garanhão para ela poder passar.

— Estou um pouco nervosa com esse passeio, garota — falou Isabella para o cavalo, alisando seu pescoço. — Portanto, comporte-se!

— Você não terá nenhum problema com ela — assegurou-lhe Edward, saindo do curral.

— Espere aqui — falou, assim que alcançaram o campo. Edward foi prender seu cavalo e depois voltou para o lado de Isabella.

Edward lhe mostrou como subir no cavalo e lhe deu uma mão. Depois arrumou a altura dos estribos, dizendo-lhe como usar os joelhos e pernas para manter o balanço. Isabella tentava se concentrar no que ele dizia mas não era fácil.

Cada vez que sua mão a tocava perdia a concentração. Edward a segurava pelos ombros tentando mostrar como se equilibrar, Isabella estava perturbada.

— Acho que já entendi — assegurou-lhe com rapidez. Concordando, Edward foi montar seu cavalo. Emparelhando com a égua, explicou-lhe como segurar as rédeas.

— Você está pronta para tentar?

Novamente percebeu nele uma certa hesitação, como se não tivesse muita certeza se queria estar ali, fazendo aquilo. Não era explícito mas não conseguia entender.

Teve vontade de desistir, mas queria aprender a montar. Queria cavalgar pelos campos, mais que tudo no mundo. Provavelmente ele não a levaria mais, então era bom aproveitar a chance.

— Estou pronta.

Edward apertou os flancos do garanhão e ele começou a andar. Isabella fez o mesmo e, para seu alívio, seu cavalo emparelhou com o de Edward.

Ao deixarem para trás o curral e as outras construções, Isabella ficou maravilhada com a vastidão da terra. Respirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso da terra e saboreando a sensação de liberdade.

Estiveram cavalgando em silêncio por uns vinte minutos antes de Edward falar novamente.

— E então, o que você acha da minha fazenda, agora? — perguntou.

Ele falou mansamente como se aquilo não tivesse importância, mas seus olhos o traíam.

— É maravilhoso. Faz uma pessoa se sentir bem só de olhar. A hesitação que sentira nele desapareceu e o olhar apreensivo também. Edward estava sorrindo.

— É assim que eu me sinto, fico feliz por você poder sentir o mesmo.

Isabella estudava o rosto firme e másculo. Parecia importante para ele que Isabella gostasse do rancho. Era como uma criança mostrando para um adulto seu brinquedo preferido. Tinha orgulho de seu lar, nada mais do que isso. Daí o prazer que demonstrara com sua resposta.

— Não gostaria que você me deixasse, para ter de encontrar uma nova governanta, a esta altura.

Apesar do que Isabella acabara de pensar, o comentário dele a magoou. Queria representar mais para ele, do que simplesmente a governanta que estava lá, temporariamente, para substituir Alice. Como sou boba, pensou brava.

Isabella tentou se alegrar e fez uma brincadeira sobre o cavalo.

— Gosto de mulheres com senso de humor — falou Edward, sorrindo para ela.

Isabella também sorria e seus olhos encontraram os de Edward ficando perdidos neles. Percebeu então que estivera retendo o ar nos pulmões. Tenho de me controlar, pensou aflita. Pareço uma adolescente deslumbrada.

— Devemos começar a voltar — falou Edward, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara entre eles. Havia impaciência em sua voz e o prazer que sentira há pouco, se desvaneceu.

Parecia que ele já estava cansado de sua companhia.

— Me parece uma boa idéia — respondeu friamente. Edward não falou mais nada durante a volta e Isabella não tentou puxar conversa.

— Se você sentir dor é bom dar um mergulho na banheira com água bem quente e relaxar. Tentei não te manter na sela por muito tempo — falou Edward, desmontando no estábulo.

— Estou bem — respondeu Isabella, dando-lhe as rédeas.

— Bom. — Parecia aliviado e Isabella pensou que estava sendo injusta com ele. Não era sua culpa se não estava atraído por ela.

— Amanhã tentaremos um passeio mais longo.

O orgulho fez Isabella aprumar os ombros.

— Sei que você tem outras coisas a fazer. Não quero te aborrecer novamente com minha companhia.

Edward olhava para ela, surpreso.

— Sua companhia não me aborrece. Amanhã depois do almoço, está bom para você?

— Sim, está bom — conseguiu falar, corando, virou-se abruptamente e entrou em casa. Sentia-se uma idiota, praticamente admitira que tinha importância para ela o fato de ele querer ou não sua companhia.

O resto da tarde ficou pensando no que dissera.

Revelar-se daquela maneira a deixou insegura e vulnerável.

Quando Edward entrou para jantar, não mencionou o que houvera. Em vez disso passou o jantar lhe contando alguns planos que tinha para o rancho. Era como se pela primeira vez, ele a deixasse compartilhar de seu mundo.

O desejo de participar da vida dele era tão intenso que Isabella ficou assustada. Tinha muito medo de sofrer uma decepção. Ficou com a cabeça baixa, fingindo estar entretida com a sobremesa. Não queria que Edward percebesse seu tumulto interior.

— Tenho certeza que seus planos vão ser um tremendo sucesso — falou Isabella, sem olhar para ele.

— Eu espero não tê-la aborrecido — falou Edward, como se de repente se desse conta do que falara.

Isabella se retesou, estaria ele ridicularizando-a? Olhando para Edward viu que não havia ironia em seus olhos. Ao contrário, estava bem sério.

— Não, você não me aborreceu — reafirmou-lhe Isabella.

Edward então lhe deu um sorriso sincero. — É bom ter alguém com quem conversar.

— Gosto de ouvir você — falou Isabella, enrubescendo e olhando para o prato. Aquele comentário não fora muito brilhante, pensou ela.

— Meu pai costumava dizer que uma mulher que sabe ouvir, vale seu peso em ouro. Ele devia estar certo. Conversando sobre essas coisas, aclarou minhas idéias.

O coração de Isabella batia forte.

— Fico feliz — sentia-se sem jeito e evitava olhar para ele.

— O jantar estava muito gostoso — falou, puxando a cadeira e levantando.

— Estarei em meu estúdio.

Isabella sentou na cadeira depois que ele saiu. Não podia acreditar o quanto significava para ela, aquele elogio. Lembrou então que Eleazar sempre lhe dizia que era uma boa ouvinte. Devia manter as coisas em sua devida perspectiva.

Provavelmente teria feito o mesmo comentário se fosse Jasper sentado em sua cadeira.

Devia ter em mente que não era especial para ele, senão poderia sair muito machucada.

**Para quem não quer se aproximar demais, a Bella está falhando feio.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Bah83: **Ela parece durona mas acho que ela é tão mole quanto gelatina. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Edward é um amor mesmo. Bella tem seus motivos pra ser assim. Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Falando em cidade, de que cidade você é? Credo, não estou merecendo sapatos, eu nem deveria ter revelado nada. Sapatilha com spikes? Pode tacar que aí eu pego ela e não devolvo mais porque parece ser bonitinha. Edward está quebrando pouco a pouco as defesas dela e acredito que Bella não é imune a ele quanto ela quer parecer ser. Sempre posto nos domingos e quarta-feira. Bjos

**O próximo capítulo está imperdível! Edward vai fazer um proposta para a Bella. Alguém tem um palpite? Bjos e até domingo.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hoje Edward fará uma proposta um tanto supreendente para Bella.**

**Capítulo 8**

Durante as semanas que se seguiram, as aulas de equitação se tornaram um evento regular. Na quarta aula, Edward declarou que ela possuía um dom natural de montar. Sabia seguir as instruções e já mantinha-se na sela com bastante segurança.

Houve uns dias que Edward não pôde sair com ela, por causa do trabalho. Isabella ficara tentada a sair por conta própria. Sentia-se como uma habitante daquelas terras, era como se houvesse nascido ali.

Quando seu trabalho ali terminasse, tentaria procurar outra fazenda, longe de Montana. Não gostaria de encontrar Edward novamente, não conseguia se livrar da atração que tinha por ele. E aquela nova atitude amigável dele, não estava ajudando em nada. Conversava com ela à vontade agora, como fazia com Jasper e Alice.

De início, ela tentou manter uma certa distância, mas uma noite no jantar ele quebrou suas resistências. Estava contando que ia adquirir alguns cavalos selvagens, quando parou no meio da frase.

— Você parece um manequim.

Isabella divagava, gostaria de passar a mão no queixo dele, sentir-lhe a textura da barba.

— O quê? — falou assustada.

— Parece que estou falando com um manequim. Você está sentada na cadeira, com uma expressão vaga no rosto.

— Desculpe, mas estou interessada em saber o que vai acontecer hoje — Edward a encarava e não desviava o olhar.

— É como se você erguesse uma barreira invisível, ao seu redor. Você não acredita em ninguém, para ser seu amigo?

Com os nervos meio abalados e aquele tom reprovador Isabella quase perdeu o controle.

— Tenho meus motivos para não acreditar nas pessoas. — Lembranças desagradáveis lhe vinham à mente.

— Sei que sua mãe e seu padrasto trataram você muito mal mas...

— Você acha que eu deixo os atos daqueles dois guiar minha vida? — perguntou, com amargura na voz. — Quando saí do reformatório, fui mandada para um colégio interno, para mim, estava bom. Eu não queria nunca mais ver a cara da minha mãe ou do meu padrasto, só assim seria feliz. Mas achava que tinha amigos entre as crianças que estavam ali. Elas me conheciam de outros tempos. Mas estava muito enganada. As meninas não se aproximavam de mim, os garotos achavam que eu me tornara uma garota fácil. — Enquanto as palavras saíam, não conseguia acreditar que estava contando aqueles fatos tão bem guardados para ele. Nunca deixara ninguém perceber o quanto aquilo a magoara, sentiu-se humilhada. Levantou-se da cadeira e ficou em pé com as costas eretas.

— Acho que me tornei cínica. Mas minha experiência me diz que as pessoas não se aproximam sem uma razão e que tudo é muito passageiro.

Não podendo encará-lo, Isabella saiu da cozinha e foi para o quarto, precisava ficar só. Ouvia passos atrás de si, mas o orgulho não permitia que corresse.

— Isabella espere! — ordenou Edward, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Pensou em libertar-se, mas isso seria covardia. Não havia feito nada de errado, somente não estava acostumada a contar essas coisas para ninguém.

— Nunca te ocorreu que você estivesse procurando as pessoas erradas? — perguntou ele.

— Pode ser. Mas como vou distinguir as pessoas certas das erradas? Confiei em Eleazar e olhe só no que deu.

— Acho que não existe uma fórmula para distinguir as pessoas. É um risco que você deve correr. Mas eu prometo que se você quiser minha amizade, a terá, não sou do tipo que vai virar as costas quando estiver em dificuldade.

Todos seus instintos lhe diziam que isso era verdade, mas tinha medo de deixá-lo aproximar-se muito.

— Sei que você é confiável e honesto, mas gostaria de manter nossa relação num nível somente profissional — falou Isabella, com emoção.

Edward procurou seu rosto.

— Você tem tanto medo de ser magoada pelas pessoas que nem se permite ter amizades? Ou seu passado a transformou em pedra? — Queria tanto ser sua amiga e muito mais do que isso.

Mas ele estava lhe oferecendo somente amizade e seria sempre assim.

— Às vezes, me pego desejando que meus sentimentos tivessem se transformado em pedra. Teria me poupado um bocado de sofrimento. — Deu um passo para trás, não querendo que percebesse que era ele a principal inspiração daquele desejo. Precisava escapar, virou-se e foi andando em direção ao quarto.

Com dois passos, Edward a deteve pelo braço.

— Vou respeitar seu desejo, mas se quiser um amigo, estarei aqui — Sem esperar pela resposta, soltou-lhe o braço e saiu.

Sozinha em seu quarto, Isabella andava de um lado para outro. Ficara tentada com a oferta, queria ter Edward como amigo. Ser capaz de rir com ele, como Alice e Jasper faziam.

Se não aceitasse a oferta, pareceria covarde ou uma pessoa muito fria que não ligava para os outros.

— Não posso fazer isso — falava ao espelho. — Acho que deve ser mais fácil estarmos em termos amigáveis do que ter de fingir essa indiferença o tempo todo. Devo me lembrar que só seremos amigos e nada mais.

Posso fazê-lo! Mas não foi fácil, na realidade foi muito mais difícil do que poderia supor. Quanto mais conhecia Edward mais gostava dele, era um homem bom e gentil.

Não queria se sentir tão envolvida, tinha de pensar que sua estada lá era temporária. Só de pensar que deveria partir um dia, sentia um nó na garganta.

O soar estridente do telefone interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Isabella, acho que estou em trabalho de parto — falou Alice, antes mesmo de Isabella poder dizer alô.

— Já vou para sua casa é só o tempo de tocar a campainha para Jasper e Edward — falou Isabella, levantando-se rapidamente.

— Obrigada — falou Alice aliviada e parou, tendo uma contração de dor.

Isabella pôs o telefone no gancho e correu para a porta.

Havia planejado ficar calma, quando chegasse a hora, mas seu coração estava disparado. Sentia excitação e medo. Teriam uma hora de vôo de helicóptero, até chegar ao hospital.

Tentava se acalmar dizendo que o primeiro filho demorava mais tempo para nascer. Era o que sempre ouvira dizer. Sabendo que um dos dois ouviria a campainha, Isabella correu para a casa de Alice.

Alice a encontrou na porta.

— As contrações têm vindo com um intervalo de quinze minutos.

— Você devia ter ligado antes — falou, receosa, não saberia o que fazer se o bebê resolvesse nascer por ali.

Alice deu risada.

— Você parece estar mais em pânico do que Jasper.

Isabella ouviu passos rápidos vindos da porta. Jasper entrou e foi imediatamente para o lado da esposa.

— Está na hora? — perguntou ansioso.

— Parece que sim — respondeu Edward, da porta, enquanto Alice dobrava-se numa contração. Com seus modos calmos e, sorrindo, olhou para Alice.

— Não se preocupe, Alice! Se o bebê resolver se apressar, faremos uma aterrissagem em algum campo e, eu e Jasper, faremos o parto. Já trouxemos muitos bezerrinhos para o mundo.

Apesar da dor Alice riu.

— Isso me deixa realmente reconfortada — respondeu rindo.

Mas, durante aquela hora Isabella não se sentiu nada reconfortada. Respirou aliviada quando chegaram finalmente ao hospital, agora tinham de esperar pelo parto.

Permitiram a Jasper que ficasse com Alice, Edward e Isabella esperavam na sala ao lado. Isabella se oferecera para avisar a família de Alice, mas ela pediu que esperasse o bebê nascer.

— Minha mãe vai ficar muito nervosa é melhor ligar depois do parto.

— Alice vai ficar bem — falou Edward, tentando acalmar Isabella. Parecia relaxado, com as pernas esticadas, ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Não conseguia ficar sentada, andava pela sala, ia à janela e voltava.

— Acho que estou andando pela mãe da Alice — falou, tentando brincar.

— Para alguém que passou anos não deixando ninguém se aproximar, você teve uma grande mudança — comentou Edward.

Suas palavras atingiram o alvo.

— Nunca deixei de me importar com as pessoas, simplesmente não deixo de pensar no que elas querem.

Havia tentado essa técnica com Edward, mas era difícil separar as coisas.

— Como você pode dizer que se importa com as pessoas, se diz que o motivo delas é sempre egoísta?

— Eu aceito o egoísmo como sendo parte das pessoas e tento não julgá-las só por isso. Assim não fico tão desapontada. — Isabella estava tensa, estava lhe dizendo coisas muito íntimas. Caminhou até a janela e ficou olhando para fora.

— Acho que você deve ter razão — falou Edward, e o silêncio pairou entre eles. Devia achá-la muito cínica, mas fora isso que a mantivera em pé, em muitas ocasiões.

Tentou desviar o pensamento e tentar se preocupar com Alice.

— Gostaria que Jasper saísse da sala, para nos dizer como vão as coisas.

— Sempre achei que não devia me preocupar enquanto não houvesse um motivo real para isso. Pode nos poupar muita ansiedade — argumentou Edward.

— Eu não estou preocupada é mais um excitamento nervoso. Existe algo de muito especial quando uma vida nova entra nesse mundo.

— Sempre achei isso — respondeu Edward.

Isabella sentiu um arrepio na nuca e sabia que Edward a estudava. Que será que dissera que merecia essa atenção?

— Se você acredita realmente no que acabou de dizer, então não pode ser tão cínica como quer me fazer crer.

A vida teria sido muito mais fácil, se fosse assim, pensou Isabella.

— Nunca afirmei que era perfeita. Edward sorriu gentilmente.

— Gosto de uma mulher que pode rir sobre si própria. — Seu riso acolhedor entrou no coração de Isabella.

O parto de Alice durou algumas horas. Finalmente Jasper saiu da sala de parto, com um sorriso todo orgulhoso.

— É um menino! Ele e Alice estão muito bem.

— Será que poderemos ver a nova aquisição? — perguntou Edward, rindo, Isabella ia fazer a mesma pergunta. Olhando para Edward viu que ele estava tão feliz quanto ela.

— Claro! — exclamou Jasper, levando-os em direção ao berçário.

— Ele é um amor! — falou Isabella, encantada.

Jasper ainda ficou um pouco com eles e depois foi ligar para a família de Alice.

Tempos depois que Jasper partira, Edward ainda estava na janela do berçário olhando para o bebê. Isabella notou que estava tenso e sua expressão era sombria.

— Jasper é um homem de sorte — falou Edward, quebrando subitamente o silêncio. No momento seguinte suas maneiras se tornaram meio agressivas.

— Acho melhor voltarmos para a fazenda, Alice não deve receber visitas por algum tempo. Voltaremos amanhã para vê-la. — Sem dar tempo a Isabella para responder, saiu à procura de Jasper.

Isabella parou para dar mais uma olhada no bebê e depois seguiu Edward.

— A família de Alice já vem vindo — falou Jasper. Estava sorrindo, como uma criança ao receber seu presente de Natal.

— Então você terá bastante companhia. Isabella e eu vamos voltar à fazenda agora, amanhã voltaremos para ver a família toda.

— Claro, vejo vocês amanhã — falou, encaminhando-se para o berçário.

Ao voar de volta com Edward, Isabella começou a sentir uma certa apreensão. Agora estariam completamente sozinhos, por algumas semanas. Edward estava estranho, não dissera quase nada, desde a saída do hospital.

Enquanto pousavam de helicóptero ao lado da casa, Isabella sentiu novamente aquela sensação de bem-estar, algo acolhedor. Já estava escurecendo e seu estômago roncava, lembrou então que não haviam comido desde o café da manhã.

— Vou preparar um jantar para nós — falou, entrando na cozinha.

— Enquanto você prepara o jantar, vou dar uma olhada nos animais.

Isabella estava começando a fazer uns sanduíches de rosbife quando o comunicador soou.

— Preciso de sua ajuda aqui nos estábulos, venha rápido. — ordenou Edward do outro lado do fio.

Isabella saiu correndo, em pânico. Sem fôlego, entrou, procurando por ele. Edward estava nos fundos perto das pias.

Suas mangas estavam arregaçadas até o cotovelo e ele se lavava.

— Deve ter algo no ar hoje, pois miss Rita também vai dar a luz.

— Devo chamar o veterinário? — perguntou Isabella, olhando ansiosa para dentro do estábulo, Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não vai dar tempo. Nós mesmos temos de fazer o parto.

Uma onda de pânico tomou conta de Isabella.

— Nós?

— Você faz somente o que eu mandar — falou Edward, passando por ela e entrando na baia.

Isabella o seguiu, miss Rita estava deitada.

— Vá falando com ela, calmamente, passando a mão em seu pescoço. Isso ajuda a relaxar.

Isabella se ajoelhou ao lado do cavalo.

— Já te ocorreu que talvez ela não queira alguém alisando-a e falando com ela nessa hora? — perguntou, enquanto alisava o pescoço da égua. — E também não acho que o que vou dizer a ela possa acalmá-la.

— Você pode estar certa. Ouvi dizer que muitas mulheres começam a agredir seus maridos quando estão nesse estágio do parto — falou Edward, dando risada.

Aquela tentativa de brincar, aliviou um pouco o pânico de Isabella.

— Eu também já ouvi isso — confessou ela.

As narinas de miss Rita estavam dilatadas e respirava rapidamente. Isabella olhava para ela com simpatia.

— Tudo vai ficar bem. Posso não ser de grande ajuda, mas Edward sabe o que faz — assegurou Isabella para o animal.

— Eu aprecio sua confiança em mim. Mas parece que vamos ter problemas. O potrinho está mal posicionado, vou tentar virá-lo, falou Edward.

O pânico de Isabella voltou.

— Quero que você ponha a mão no estômago dela e me diga quando sentir a contração. Os músculos ficam duros como uma pedra.

Seguindo suas instruções, Isabella estendeu as mãos sobre a barriga da égua.

— Posso sentir os músculos se enrijecendo agora — falou Isabella, sentindo o próprio estômago se contrair.

Por mais de meia hora, ficou observando Edward trabalhar. Sua camisa e seu jeans estavam cobertos de sangue mas o potrinho saiu vivo.

— Ele é uma graça! — falou Isabella, corando, pois usara as mesmas palavras, para descrever o bebê de Alice.

— É ela — corrigiu Edward, atento à égua.

— Aperte bem o estômago, precisamos tirar toda a placenta. Continuaram a trabalhar em miss Rita e Raquel notou que a égua parecia mais aliviada.

— Parece que está tudo bem — anunciou Edward, finalmente. — Parece que não vai ser necessário chamar o veterinário, já está muito tarde. Amanhã ele pode dar uma olhada.

Isabella observava o potrinho tentar ficar em pé. Alisando-Ihe o flanco, tentava acalmá-lo.

— Você vai conseguir levantar em breve — assegurou-lhe, Isabella.

— Sempre leva um pouco de tempo, até eles conseguirem se equilibrar — falou Edward, esticando os músculos enrijecidos. — Você foi de grande ajuda, trabalhamos bem juntos.

— Fiquei feliz em poder ajudar, foi como participar de um milagre.

— Não deixa de ser isso mesmo — falou Edward, observando o potrinho.

— Não sei como você está, mas eu estou morrendo de fome. Que tal darmos uma arrumada aqui e irmos jantar? — O estômago de Isabella fez um ruído só em pensar na comida.

— Acho uma idéia genial.

— Vou me lavar um pouco aqui na pia e depois vou tomar uma chuveirada rápida.

Isabella deu um último tapinha na égua.

— Você tem um lindo filhote, miss Rita — dizendo isso, saiu em direção à casa.

Tomou um banho rápido e foi para a cozinha. Ao passar pelo quarto de Edward ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Um calor subiu por suas entranhas ao imaginar Edward em baixo da água.

Tinha de começar a controlar suas fantasias.

Foi para a cozinha arrumar o jantar. Estava tudo pronto quando Edward entrou.

Havia um ar solene nele ao sentar à mesa.

— Gostaria de agradecer novamente por sua ajuda — falou Edward.

Isabella sorriu ao lembrar do recém-nascido.

— Sinceramente eu gostei de poder ajudar.

— Depois do que você viu hoje, você ainda pensa em ter um filho?

O pensamento de ter um filho de Edward cruzou sua mente. Assustada com o prazer que a idéia lhe proporcionava, fixou o olhar no prato a sua frente. Não era isso que ele perguntara, estava somente conversando e aguardava uma resposta.

— Sim, eu quero. Acho que Alice e miss Rita devem concordar que valeu o esforço.

Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça, concordando e concentrou-se na comida. Isabella fez o mesmo, pois estava faminta. Depois de terminarem, ela serviu uma torta e Edward levantou para fazer um café.

Olhando-o na pia, Isabella percebeu pela primeira vez, como haviam se adaptado bem, inclusive em seus hábitos.

Ela cortara os pedaços de torta sem lhe perguntar, sabia que ele queria.

Edward fizera a mesma coisa com o café.

Olhando pela janela, viu a casa de Jasper e Alice na escuridão. Era como se estivessem num mundo particular e Isabella gostava dessa sensação. Fora essa a razão de seu pânico ao aterrizar, medo de gostar demais de estar só com ele.

Levantando-se, levou os pratos para a pia e voltou a sentar na cadeira. Edward olhava pensativo para seu garfo. Estivera meio quieto durante o jantar, mas atribuiu esse fato ao cansaço do dia. Ia lhe perguntar o que havia quando ele começou a falar.

— Estive pensando — falou solenemente, colocando o garfo na mesa — que Eleazar estava certo sobre uma coisa. Está em tempo de eu me casar e produzir herdeiros.

A comida que Isabella acabara de comer, pesou no estômago. Tinha concordado em ser sua amiga, mas não queria ser sua confidente em assuntos do coração. Não queria saber se tinha alguma mulher em mente, como seria a proposta. Como poderia recusar sem se revelar para ele? Talvez ao ouvir seus planos, se livraria dessas fantasias ridículas. Sem olhar para ele, começou a tomar o café.

— Acho que se você quer ter filhos, agora é tão bom como qualquer hora, para começar.

— Um dos motivos pelos quais não me casei até hoje é que esse lugar é muito isolado. Parece especialmente duro para mulheres, mas você parece não ligar... — essa última afirmação parecia mais uma questão e ele esperava uma resposta.

— Não, não me incomoda. — Mas a principal razão é que se sentia bem em estar com ele. Com um nó na garganta fez o comentário. — Tenho certeza que pode encontrar uma mulher que sirva e que ao mesmo tempo não se incomode com a solidão.

"Mas não pretendo estar por perto para ver", completou mentalmente.

— A verdade é que tenho alguém em vista.

Isabella sentiu um frio na espinha.

— Estive pensando que temos nos dado bem juntos, já nos habituamos um ao hábito do outro e parece que não irritamos um ao outro. Também trabalhamos bem juntos, o parto de miss Rita poderia ter complicado, se você não estivesse ali para ajudar. Não prometo mudar meu estilo de vida, será mais ou menos como vivemos agora. Mas não importa como as coisas terminem, eu garanto sua estabilidade financeira, para o resto de sua vida.

Isabella olhava para ele, parecia tenso, ombros eretos, como se estivesse fazendo uma proposta de negócio.

— De qualquer modo, acho que faríamos uma boa dupla. Poderíamos tentar.

Isabella não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Gostaria de crer, mas tinha medo.

— Você está me fazendo uma proposta ou propondo casamento?

— Quero herdeiros, não bastardos. Devia ter adivinhado que você não levaria essa proposta a sério — falou Edward, levantando-se abruptamente da mesa.

Isabella estava em pé no mesmo instante.

— Eu não quis dizer isso, dessa maneira. — Parecia que toda sua vida estava em suspenso, ao encontrar seus olhos. — Eu honestamente não tinha idéia, onde essa conversa ia nos levar. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que você pudesse querer casar comigo.

Edward estava parado, quieto, olhando para ela.

— Nós nos damos bem. Gostamos das mesmas coisas, me pareceu uma coisa lógica.

Casada com Edward. Nem em suas fantasias tinha chegado tão longe. Um acordo estava na ponta de sua língua.

— Você está falando sobre uma relação íntima — falou, tremendo. — Não sou um animal de reprodução, sinto que existe uma atração entre nós. Mesmo que seja só física.

— Isso é uma maneira polida de dizer que não sou seu tipo? Bem eu perguntei... Melhor sair e ver miss Rita.

— Gostaria de saber o que sente por mim... — perguntou Isabella alto. — Não gostaria que tivesse de fingir.

"Você está sendo uma idiota", pensava Isabella. Edward virou-se para ela. Os olhos dele escureceram ao avaliarem seu corpo.

— Não teria de fingir nada. A verdade é que não tem sido fácil para mim, com você aqui. Sou um homem normal, com sangue quente e você é uma mulher muito atraente.

O calor subiu por suas faces.

— Nesse caso, acho que poderíamos tentar — falou Isabella, tentando parecer neutra, mas seu coração parecia sair pela boca.

— Bom, amanhã você pode fazer o exame de sangue, quando formos visitar Alice.

— E você?

Ele sorriu mansamente.

— Em Montana, homens não têm de fazer o teste.

— Sorte sua. Ele sorriu.

— Você tem alguém que gostaria de convidar para o casamento? — ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não tenho ninguém.

— Depois de checar miss Rita, vou ligar para minha mãe e meu padrasto. Estou pensando em casar depois de amanhã. Não temos razão para esperar. Se eles não puderem, paciência, terão de ficar sem vir ao casamento.

Isabella estava surpresa com a pressa. Talvez tivesse medo de se arrepender.

— Tem certeza que quer fazer as coisas com essa pressa toda? — perguntou ela, procurando em seu rosto algum sinal de hesitação.

Edward passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto.

— Tenho certeza.

A maneira com que ele a tocava e seu olhar penetrante, tiraram qualquer pensamento da cabeça de Isabella.

— Nesse caso o que você decidir estará bem para mim.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E agora, para selar a barganha...

Pegando seu rosto nas mãos, começou a beijá-la gentilmente. Imaginar como seria o seu beijo, não a preparara para a experiência real. Um calor delicioso se espalhava por seu corpo, sem notar, Isabella passou-lhe a mão pelo queixo e depois pelo pescoço.

— Você é uma tentação — murmurou Edward, puxando-a para si.

Depois, aprofundando o beijo, apertou-a forte.

Toda essa reação deve ser por Edward estar muito solitário aqui, pensou Isabella. Ele estava acendendo um calor nela, como nunca sentira antes. Era uma sensação estonteante.

Repentinamente ele a largou.

— Manter minhas mãos longe você, nesses dois dias vai ser um sofrimento — falou num suspiro. Dando-lhe um beijo bem leve nos lábios, fez meia-volta e saiu.

Parada no meio da cozinha, as pernas bambas, Isabella murmurou:

— Pelo menos não vou poder me queixar de falta de paixão.

**Então? Surpresas com a proposta? Pra quem queria distânxia para não se machucar, ela aceito bem rápido.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Christye-Lupin: **kkkkkkk Alice e Jasper estão na própira bolha para perceber alguma coisa. Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Uma proposta de casamento, quem diria hein? Eu sei, eu faço muito isso só para deixar aquele gosto de quero mais. Goiás? Quase ali do lado, eu sou do DF. Bella disse que não quer se aproximar muito mas não vejo ela fazendo nada disso. Edward é mais contido, vai demorar para ele dizer as palavras que tanto queremos e Bella também porque ela é cabeça dura. Bjos

**SusaaCullen: **Que bom que esteja gostando! Bella diz uma coisa e faz outra totalmente diferente. Acompanhe até o final e você irá descobrir. Bjos

**Bah83: **De casamento. Adooooro deixar vocês curiosas! Ela é bem durona mesmo mas as ações dela dizem outra coisa. Edward é reservado mesmo, quer quebrar as defesas dela mas sem revelar. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eles são lindos juntos mesmo. Tudo bem flor, o importante é que você apareceu. Bjos

**Quarta-feira tem mais. Bjos e até lá.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Como será a reação de todos com o casamento surpresa? E lá vai a Esme se meter de novo.**

**Capítulo 9**

— Eu estava tentando descobrir o que estava preocupando Edward nessas semanas — Jasper falou com um sorriso.

Já era o dia seguinte e estavam todos no quarto de Alice. Edward acabara de contar aos dois a novidade. Alice sorria para Isabella.

— Eu bem que notava um certo brilho em seu olhar, cada vez que o assunto era Edward, devia ter desconfiado de algo.

Isabella olhou para Edward, esperava que ele não tomasse as palavras de Alice a sério.

Temia demonstrar seus sentimentos e tinha medo que ele enjoasse dela. Perguntava-se, novamente, se fora sensata concordando com um casamento que talvez não pudesse durar.

Mas foi nesse momento que Edward colocou a mão em sua cintura e tudo ficou esquecido.

— É bom ver que ainda sobraram alguns românticos — falou Edward quando os dois deixaram o hospital. Seu tom indicava que achava os comentários românticos de Alice e Jasper ridículos. Havia um certo alívio em sua voz.

Isabella sabia que o interesse de Edward era apenas físico, ficou contente por ele não ter levado os comentários de Alice a sério. Mas o alívio que sentiu em sua voz, trouxe de volta uma ansiedade que a agitava desde a noite anterior. Havia começado depois de Edward ligar para a mãe dele, convidando-a para o casamento.

— Minha mãe e meu padrasto virão para o casamento — disse a ela. — Iremos buscá-los no aeroporto, seguindo direto para o juiz de paz. A não ser que você faça questão de um padre.

— Só o juiz está bom para mim — respondeu Isabella. Sentindo que ele estava lhe ocultando algo. Resolveu atacar de frente.

— Como sua mãe reagiu à notícia?

— Ficou um pouco surpresa, mas mandou os parabéns. — E, antes que ela pudesse fazer mais perguntas, disse que estava cansado e que era melhor se fossem dormir.

Isabella gostaria de tê-lo seguido e pedido mais detalhes sobre a reação da mãe. Em vez disso ficou fantasiando sobre como seria sua vida com Edward, se ele um dia chegaria a gostar dela de verdade.

Deveria perguntar sobre sua mãe, se estava arrependido da proposta.

— Tive a impressão que você não foi totalmente honesto ao descrever a reação de sua mãe — falou ao deixarem o hospital. Edward deu de ombros.

— Minha mãe não é responsável por minhas decisões. Isabella sempre invejara pessoas com parentes próximos. Sempre quisera participar de uma e não iria de maneira alguma causar problemas ou separar Edward dos seus familiares.

— Não gostaria de causar nenhum problema entre você e sua mãe.

— Você não vai — assegurou-lhe Edward. Subitamente ele parou e a encarou.

— Isabella me diga a verdade, você está mesmo preocupada com minha mãe, ou é você que está tendo dúvidas?

— Achei que você é que estava com dúvidas — respondeu Isabella.

Ele passou o dedo pelo queixo de Isabella.

— Não, não estou. Mas se você mudou de idéia, quero saber agora.

— Eu não mudei de idéia.

Edward sorriu e o calor de seus olhos mexeu com ela.

— Bom! — falou, passando a braço dela por entre o seu e levando-a em direção ao carro.

Ao se afastarem do hospital, Isabella respirou fundo.

Esse não era um casamento convencional, mas mesmo assim teria uma noite de núpcias. Queria ter algo especial para vestir, não as camisolas que possuía.

Seu estômago parecia contrair-se. Sua experiência com homens era muito limitada. Precisava de algo bonito para lhe dar confiança.

— Preciso fazer umas compras particulares — falou Isabella.

— Claro, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver também e quero comprar as alianças.

Na joalheria, Edward fez questão de lhe comprar também um anel de noivado. Isabella tentara recusar, mas ele fora firme.

— Quero fazer isso direito — disse, determinado. Isabella o convenceu a escolher uma pedra mais modesta.

— Não quero que as pessoas pensem que estou casando por interesse.

— Não, eu não gostaria disso — respondeu Edward sorrindo, mas o sorriso não atingia os olhos.

Isabella preferiu fechar a boca. Teria sido melhor se acreditasse que ela fazia aquilo por razões mercenárias. Esperava que ele deixasse passar o comentário.

— Eu estava pensando, por que você está casando comigo, se não é pela segurança do meu dinheiro?

Uma onda de pânico tomou Isabella. Sempre se protegera do mundo, escondendo seus sentimentos e agora isso era vital. Essa atração que tinha por ele a deixava vulnerável.

— Eu não disse que não era por segurança. Simplesmente não quero que as pessoas digam que foi por dinheiro — falou, tentando manter um tom leve.

Edward fez um gesto com a cabeça, como dizendo que isso não era importante para ele.

— Imaginei que era esse o motivo. Eles se separaram logo adiante.

Um pouco mais tarde Isabella se olhava no espelho de uma loja de lingerie. Estava difícil decidir que camisola iria comprar. Não sabia por que estava tão ansiosa, não importava muito o que iria vestir. Esse não seria um casamento tradicional, era mais um contrato de negócios. Pensar nisso em vez de relaxá-la a deixava mais tensa. E se eles não se entendessem como amantes?

Provavelmente a atração que sentia desapareceria e poderia abandonar o rancho sem olhar para trás. Antes de ele aparecer em sua vida, se sentia tão independente. Agora podia sentir o quanto ele lhe fazia falta.

Durante o vôo de volta, não conseguia manter a parede de indiferença que pretendia levantar. Ao olhar para o perfil de Edward, sentia uma vontade irresistível de acariciar seu queixo.

Um raio de sol bateu em seu anel iluminando-o, como se lembrasse a ela do compromisso assumido.

Ao se aproximarem da fazenda, Edward apontou em direção à casa.

Um carro azul estava estacionado na porta.

— Parece que temos companhia.

— Será o veterinário? — perguntou Isabella, sabendo que Edward o chamara para ver miss Rita.

— Não é o carro dele — respondeu Edward, sério. Isabella tinha a impressão de que ele sabia a quem pertencia o carro. Ela ia perguntar quando duas pessoas acenaram da porta. Uma delas era a mãe de Edward, ao seu lado, um senhor alto de cabelos embranquecidos, vestido com esmero. O pai adotivo de Edward.

— Espero que você não se incomode por termos vindo mais cedo — falou Esme Mansen, encontrando-os no portão.

— Como havíamos planejado ir embora logo após a cerimônia amanhã, achamos que seria simpático passarmos essa noite juntos. Assim Isabella e Carlisle podiam se conhecer melhor.

Apesar do esforço que fazia para parecer natural, Isabella notou que ela estava nervosa. Tinha quase certeza que aquela visita tinha um propósito. Provavelmente fazer Edward desistir do casamento. Isabella sentiu um aperto no estômago.

— Vou preparar algo para o jantar — falou Isabella, aproveitando a oportunidade para escapar.

— Eu vou ajudá-la — falou Esme, dando ao seu marido um sorriso encorajador.

— Isso dará aos homens a oportunidade de conversarem um pouco.

Parecia que Carlisle tentaria dissuadir Edward, pensou Isabella com cinismo. Foi até o quarto pôr outra roupa e, no caminho de volta, passou pela porta fechada do estúdio de Edward. A possibilidade do casamento ser cancelado a deixava confusa. Nunca quisera algo com tanto fervor em sua vida.

— Pensei que poderíamos fazer algo simples como omeletes. — falou Esme, assim que Isabella entrou na cozinha, pulando da cadeira.

Obviamente, o que se passava entre os homens no estúdio estava deixando a mãe de Edward muito nervosa.

Isabella sentiu pena dela, mas não sabia o que falar para aliviar a tensão de Esme. Ela achou melhor se manter fria.

— Acho que a idéia das omeletes é boa. Vou fazer umas torradas e pensar em algum recheio.

Esme já estava na geladeira antes de Isabella terminar de falar.

— Por que você não me conta um pouco sobre os irmãos de Edward? — sugeriu Isabella, começando a picar a cebola.

Esperava que, falando, Esme se distraísse um pouco.

Ela parecia aliviada em pensar em outra coisa que não fosse os homens no estúdio.

Com a mesma voz tensa que os recebera no portão, começou a dar detalhes sobre a vida de seus filhos.

A família parecia ser maior do que Isabella imaginara e o amor na voz de Esme demonstrava que eram unidos.

— Todos os sobrinhos e sobrinhas adoram Edward — falava Esme carinhosamente, com se visse a cena do cowboy alto e moreno cercado de crianças.

Isabella sorria tendo a mesma imagem na cabeça.

Subitamente a porta da cozinha se abriu e Edward entrou.

— Vou ver miss Rita — falou bruscamente, sem olhar para nenhuma das duas. Pegou o casaco e saiu.

Carlisle entrou, assim que Edward saiu. Aproximando-se de Esme, sacudiu a cabeça, como para dizer que sua missão falhara.

— Acho que seria melhor irmos até a cidade para passar a noite — falou, virando- se para Isabella. — Acho que não deveríamos ter nos intrometido. Diga a Edward que o encontraremos amanhã, em frente ao juiz.

Esme olhava perturbada para o marido.

— Será que ele entendeu que não queríamos causar problemas? — falou, quase num sussurro.

— Acho que é melhor a gente partir — repetiu Carlisle, passando o braço pelos ombros da esposa.

— Poderemos conversar no caminho de Billings.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Nos veremos amanhã no casamento — falou num tom polido.

Isabella se sentia como um condenado que está indo para a cadeira elétrica.

— Espere! — Sabia que não ia gostar do que ia ouvir, mas nunca fugira de situações desagradáveis antes. Tinha de saber qual era o problema, antes de se casar com Edward.

— Não sou estúpida, pude ver que Edward estava muito zangado e vocês dois estão praticamente escapando. Tenho certeza que eu sou a cauda de tudo. Jamais teria concordado com esse casamento se soubesse que isso afetaria a relação de Edward com sua família. Gostaria que me contassem exatamente o que é que está acontecendo aqui. — Seu corpo se retesou, como que esperando pelo golpe. — Vocês estão contra nosso casamento pelo fato de eu ter antecedentes na polícia?

— Não, não é isso. — Esme sacudiu a cabeça para dar ênfase ao que falava.

— Compreendemos a situação de sua prisão. Você era jovem e tinha medo.

— Você deveria ter sido mandada a um internato, não para a prisão — completou Carlisle.

Pareciam tão sinceros que Isabella acreditou neles. Mas tinha certeza que vieram para impedir o casamento.

— Mas vocês não querem que eu me case com ele — insistiu, sem medo da verdade.

— Não temos nada contra você casar com ele — falou Esme. Carlisle assumiu o tom de advogado de sucesso que ele era.

— Só que, nestes tempos de casamentos instáveis, e Edward sendo um homem muito rico, achamos prudente que vocês dois assinassem um contrato pré-nupcial.

Esme olhava ansiosa para seu marido.

— Não acho necessário incomodar Isabella com isso, uma vez que Edward rejeitou a proposta.

Isabella via o medo, por trás das palavras zangadas de Esme. Acho que temem que eu vá usar isso para pôr Edward contra eles, percebeu Isabella.

— Ela iria descobrir tudo de qualquer maneira — falou Carlisle para sua esposa.

Esme olhava preocupada para Isabella.

— Não estamos pensando que você está se casando com Edward pelo dinheiro, ele é esperto demais para permitir isso.

"É o que você quer acreditar", pensou Isabella, sentindo a inflexão de dúvida na voz de Esme. Sua desconfiança a magoara, mas não deixaria transparecer nada.

— Ouvi dizer que esses contratos são muito freqüentes hoje em dia, suponho que vocês tenham aconselhado todos os seus filhos a fazer um, antes do casamentos — disse Isabella num tom casual. Talvez estivesse levando tudo isso para o lado muito pessoal.

Porém, o olhar questionador que Esme deu a Carlisle a resposta para Isabella. Nenhum de seus filhos fizera o contrato, a mãe de Edward tinha vontade de mentir sobre isso.

— Nenhum de nossos outros filhos tem a fortuna enorme de Edward — respondeu Carlisle.

A expressão calma de Carlisle estava por um fio, seus olhos mostravam-se inquietos. Ambos pareciam muito preocupados com sua influência sobre Edward. Do que ocorreria em suas relações com ele.

Era doloroso que eles questionassem seus motivos, mas por que deveriam confiar nela? Eles não a conheciam e não haviam mentido para ela. Não podia condená-los por tentarem proteger Edward. Deu uma sacudida nos ombros, com se não se importasse.

— Se eu estivesse no lugar de vocês, também teria sugerido um contrato. Me parece sensato. — Isabella forçou um sorriso polido e estendeu a mão para Carlisle.

— Tenho certeza que vai ser justo, mas eu gostaria de ler o contrato antes de assinar.

Por instantes os dois pareciam chocados, mas depois sorriram aliviados.

— Parece bom, mas Edward recusou-se a considerá-lo. Deixei-o sobre a escrivaninha — falou Carlisle.

— Eu vou lê-lo — falou, saindo e deixando-os a sós.

Isabella caminhava para o estúdio com um nó na garganta.

Doía muito ter seus motivos questionados pelos pais de Edward. Talvez tivessem desconfiado que não era um casamento por amor. Um contrato pré-nupcial combinava com seu arranjo com Edward. Carlisle não havia mentido, se o casamento não vingasse sua parte seria muito boa. Mas não tinha intenção de levar nada de Edward.

Levando o contrato consigo, foi para a cozinha. Carlisle estava sentado, olhando preocupado para a esposa que andava de um lado para outro, nervosa.

— Eu sabia que não deveríamos ter vindo — falava Esme, aflita. — Edward é como o pai, quando tomava uma decisão. Era teimoso e cabeça-dura e não admitia ninguém interferindo em suas decisões.

— Eu li o contrato — falou Isabella da porta. Esme se assustou com a voz dela, enquanto Carlisle levantava com dignidade.

— E o que você achou?

— Achei muito justo. Mas quero que conste que o que é de Edward permanece com ele e o que é meu, fica comigo.

Esme a olhava alarmada.

— Não quero que isso vá tão longe.

— É como eu quero. Você faria esse adendo para mim, depois do jantar? — insistiu Isabella. — Outra coisa, está muito tarde e eu gostaria que vocês ficassem.

— Ele faria o que para você? — perguntou Edward, da porta. Havia uma ameaça em seu olhar, ao encarar o padrasto.

— Eu pedi que ele fizesse uns acertos no arranjo pré-nupcial — declarou Isabella, rapidamente, antes que Edward falasse algo de que se arrependeria mais tarde.

O olhar de Edward caiu sobre ela com cinismo.

— Então você achou interessante a idéia de um contrato?

Isabella enrijeceu. Parecia que acreditava que ela queria garantir sua parte em dinheiro. Podia ver isso em seus olhos.

— Isabella quer um adendo, dizendo que o que é seu permanece seu e o que é dela permanece dela — falou Carlisle.

— Acho que o contrato inicial é muito mais razoável.

A expressão de Edward endureceu, atravessando a cozinha pegou Isabella pelo braço.

— Você e eu temos de conversar — falou, arrastando-a pelo corredor.

— Não entendo sobre o que você quer falar — protestou Isabella, tentando se libertar. Não queria ter de explicar seus motivos. Tinha medo que ele descobrisse a verdade. — Nosso casamento devia ser algo funcional, um arranjo pré-nupcial, me pareceu prático.

Edward não respondeu, seu silêncio a perturbava.

Ao entrarem no estúdio, Edward trancou a porta, para garantir privacidade.

— Quero saber, por que diabos você está se casando comigo, Isabella? Achei que era pela segurança do meu dinheiro, essa manhã você praticamente disse isso. Agora você quer um contrato que a deixa sem nada. Eu me sentiria muito mais seguro, se soubesse quais são seus motivo reais.

Mentir não estava funcionando mais, estava na berlinda, teria de falar um pouco da verdade.

— A verdade é que eu gosto daqui, me sinto confortável. Você e eu nos damos bem, eu sempre quis uma família e um lugar a que pudesse pertencer. O casamento com você me parecia a melhor maneira de conseguir isso.

Edward sorria com ternura.

— Tenho de admitir que gosto muito mais desta explicação. Pensar que você só ia se casar por dinheiro, não estava fazendo bem ao meu ego. — Repentinamente ficou sério. — Mas apesar de seus motivos serem sinceros, as coisas podem não funcionar para nós e quero que você esteja com seu futuro assegurado, essa foi minha proposta inicial.

Propostas, contratos, barganhas isso era tudo que esse casamento representava para ele. Mas ela tinha seu orgulho, não pretendia lucrar com aquele casamento.

— Eu tenho dinheiro guardado que juntei todos esses anos. Se o casamento não funcionar, posso tomar conta de mim mesma.

Edward balançava a cabeça, com sua obstinação.

— É tão difícil para você aceitar ajuda de alguém? — Isabella lembrou a cena que ocorrera a pouco na cozinha.

Ajuda, não fora bem o que vira nos olhos de Edward, mas sim suspeita e desconfiança.

— O que é difícil para mim é ter de provar as pessoas a todo instante, minha honestidade. Que não sou ruim que não quero magoar ninguém. Esse contrato os deixará tranqüilos, eu quero que ele seja redigido, a minha maneira! — falou resolvida. Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio.

— Você pode ter o contrato, mas vai ser o original que Carlisle redigiu.

Uma recusa estava se formando nos lábios de Isabella, mas ela recuou. A expressão de Edward não admitia discussões, depois, ninguém a poderia obrigar a aceitar o dinheiro.

— Está bem — falou Isabella. Voltaram à cozinha, encontrando os outros dois bastante agitados.

Vendo Isabella e Edward entrar, Esme correu para eles.

— Não era nossa intenção provocar uma briga entre vocês — pegando a mão de Isabella, apertou-a com delicadeza.

— Realmente não tenho objeções ao seu casamento com Edward. Por favor, não fiquem bravos conosco.

— Nenhum de nós está bravo com vocês — assegurou-lhe Isabella. — Edward me convenceu a assinar o contrato original.

— Não vim aqui para obrigar ninguém a assinar o contrato. — falou Carlisle, como que arrependido de ter começado toda aquela polêmica.

— Você não está forçando ninguém. Deixe-me assinar logo isso e poderemos ir jantar — retrucou ela.

A pressão de Esme no braço de Isabella aumentou.

— Você tem certeza que é isso que quer? Nós não deveríamos ter interferido.

— Estou certa — falou Isabella, indo para a mesa onde estava o contrato.

— A assinatura terá de esperar para amanhã, temos de ter testemunhas — falou Carlisle. Isabella fingiu indiferença.

— Tudo bem então, vou terminar de preparar o jantar.

Esme ajudava a preparar as omeletes, Edward punha a mesa enquanto Carlisle servia os drinques.

A tensão na cozinha estava insuportável. Isabella achou melhor aliviar o ambiente, fazendo perguntas sobre os netos de Esme. A tensão melhorou mas não desapareceu.

Ao término do jantar, Isabella estava exausta de tensão.

Dizendo-se cansada, pediu licença e foi para o quarto.

Entrando embaixo das cobertas, permaneceu acordada, olhando para o escuro. Estava cansada, mas o sono não vinha. Tinha muitas dúvidas e aquilo a incomodava.

Apesar de tudo queria ser a esposa de Edward. Teriam todas as chances de dar certo. Não tinham ilusões um sobre o outro, tentaria ser uma boa esposa para ele e o casamento daria certo, pensou decidida.

**Alguém aí concorda com a atitude da Esme?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Nina Martins . 19: **Essa proposta chocou todo mundo. Bella se faz de difícil mas é tão mole quanto gelatina. Acertou em cheio quanto a Esme, ela tinha que se intrometer de novo. Bella ficou bem resentida. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Parece que todo mundo ficou chocada. Bella não é tão doida de não aceitar. Casamento vai ser simples, mas como direito a noite de núpcias. Bjos

**Bah83: **Também fiquei surpresa com a facilidade que ela aceitou a proposta. Coceirinha? Fogo vai ter, mas a cena não vai ser tão bem descrita quanto foi nas histórias anteriores. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **kkkkkkk a Bella surpreendeu todo mundo. O que passa na mente do Ed? Isso só vai aparecer lá no final. Demoro nada, você que é ansiosa demais. Bjos

**SusaaCullen: **Todas nós amamos eles. Bjos

**Adriana Paiva: **Edward está se sentindo bem com ela ali, e não queria que ela fosse embora. Ele é bem determinado quando quer, principalmente quando o assunto é a Bella. Bjos

**Bom gente, essa história aqui também já está quase acabando. A história toda tem 12 capítulos. Bjos e vejo vocês no domingo.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Carlisle e Esme comeram um rápido desjejum e foram para Billings.

Edward combinou com Alec Volturi, para vir ajudar nas tarefas dos próximos dias. Alec possuía uma pequena fazenda perto da de Edward e trabalhava meio período para ele quando as coisas apertavam.

Assim que seus pais saíram, Edward levou Alec para mostrar o que havia para ser feito.

Sozinha na cozinha, Isabella lavava a louça e lutava contra suas dúvidas. De repente, viu Edward voltar para casa, pela janela. Uma onda de ternura a invadiu, queria ficar um pouco perto dele.

Ao chegar em Billings, a primeira parada foi o hospital. Após pegar os papéis foram visitar Alice e o bebê.

— Nunca tinha visto Edward nervoso antes — cochichou Alice, em seu ouvido, quando Edward foi para a janela. Alice piscou rindo enquanto ajeitava o bebê.

Isabella não estava achando engraçado, temia que Edward tivesse mudado de idéia. Ao saírem do hospital, resolveu dar-lhe mais uma chance.

— Estava pensando se você está tendo dúvida? — falou Isabella.

— Eu não. Estava preocupado que você tivesse. De vez em quando, noto uma expressão meio pensativa no seu rosto.

Ele parou, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

— Eu realmente acredito que esse casamento tem toda chance de dar certo, precisamos fazer um esforço e tentar.

— Eu quero que funcione — falou Isabella.

— Ótimo! Então vamos andando.

Carlisle e Esme chegaram quase junto com eles. Edward já tinha o papel da licença na mão.

— O juiz de paz é um velho amigo da família — explicou ele, enquanto dirigia o grupo pela casa.

— Vamos usar seu escritório, para assinar o contrato. Ele virá nos casar, logo que acabar a audiência.

Estavam quase entrando na sala quando uma voz familiar os chamou. Virando-se Isabella viu Jasper, Alice e o bebê.

— Você não imaginou que deixaríamos Edward casar, sem estarmos presentes! — falou Jasper rindo.

— O bebê e eu viemos por Isabella — falou Alice, dando um abraço nela.

— Estou feliz por vocês estarem aqui — falou Isabella, abraçada a Alice. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia que tinha amigos verdadeiros. Uma alegria muito grande tomou conta dela.

— Temos somente que resolver um assunto rápido, antes do casamento — falou Edward ao dar um abraço em Jasper.

Abrindo a porta do escritório do juiz, pediu a todos que entrassem.

Lá dentro, Carlisle abriu sua maleta e tirou o contrato.

— Será que vocês se incomodavam em ser testemunhas disso? Me pouparia o trabalho de procurar outras pessoas — pediu Edward. Jasper sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu sempre soube que você era um cara cuidadoso e que sempre deixou seus negócios em ordem. Você já fez um novo testamento, é isso?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, como se aquilo não tivesse importância.

— Não é um testamento é um contrato pré-nupcial. Meus pais acharam que seria uma boa idéia e Isabella concordou.

— Não quero que as pessoas pensem que estou casando por dinheiro — completou Isabella. Foi quando viu Alice dar uma olhada para Jasper que dizia: Eu não lhe disse! Foi um olhar muito rápido, mas parte da alegria que Isabella estava sentindo, desapareceu. Parecia que mesmo Jasper tinha suas dúvidas sobre ela. A única que não tinha nenhuma dúvida era Alice, uma em cinco, está bom, pensou Isabella. Sem mais demora, pegou a caneta e assinou o documento.

Assim fora o começo da tarde mais tensa da vida de Isabella. A cerimônia acabou rapidamente e logo após, Alice e Jasper se despediram. Iam ficar umas semanas na casa dos pais de Alice, antes de voltarem para a fazenda.

O avião de Esme e Carlisle só sairia à tarde, os dois insistiram para irem juntos almoçar.

No começo, Isabella ficara aliviada, pois assim não teria de ficar logo sozinha com Edward. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, estava nervosa com a noite de núpcias.

O almoço no entanto, não ajudou a diminuir seu nervoso. Conversa trivial nunca fora seu forte. Cada vez que olhava para Edward, lembrava o beijo que lhe dera na cerimônia. Fora um beijo possessivo, a mão espalmada em suas costas, a maneira com que a segurara. Fora um contato breve, mas deixara um calor nela.

Finalmente o almoço terminara, despediram-se dos pais e voaram de volta para a fazenda. Durante o vôo, Isabella várias vezes focalizara sua atenção naquela argola de ouro em seu dedo.

Assim que avistaram a fazenda, o coração de Isabella acelerou e uma nova onda de nervosismo tomou conta dela.

— Eu sinto muito que não possamos sair para uma lua-de-mel — falou Edward, enquanto caminhavam em direção à casa. — Mas enquanto Jasper não voltar, não posso sair daqui. Acho que vai levar uns meses até ele se adaptar à condição de pai. Até lá, ele não vai poder se dedicar o tempo todo à fazenda.

— Para dizer a verdade, me sinto mais confortável começando nossa vida juntos, aqui — respondeu Isabella com sinceridade. Aquela fazenda que lhe era tão cara, agora era seu lar. Edward passara-lhe o braço casualmente pelos ombros e Isabella sentiu vontade de se aproximar mais dele. Ao se chegarem à porta, Edward fez com que ela parasse.

— Sou um homem que acredita em tradição. Subitamente, pegou-a no colo e a carregou para dentro de casa. Parando somente para dar um empurrão na porta com o pé, seguiu pelo hall até a porta do quarto.

— Espero que você não se incomode de eu estar apressando as coisas. Mas ter você aqui e manter distância vinha sendo uma tortura para mim. E a maneira como vi você me olhando durante o almoço, não tornou essa espera mais fácil.

O coração de Isabella estava disparado. Pensar que havia planejado com cuidado o que vestir para ele.

Um riso nervoso aflorou em sua garganta, mas ela o engoliu.

Estava muito atenta aos braços fortes que a envolviam. Todos seus nervos ligados nele. A espera não havia sido fácil para Isabella também. Ao tentar se agarrar melhor ao pescoço de Edward, seus seios roçaram aquele peito firme, uma onda de desejo a invadiu.

Edward parou subitamente.

— Não tive intenção de assustá-la — falou ele.

— Não estou assustada — respondeu numa voz rouca. Os olhos de Edward brilharam e ele seguiu até a porta do quarto.

"Bem eu nunca neguei que estivesse atraída por ele", pensou Isabella. Aquilo era somente uma atração física, mas uma atração muito forte.

Soltando-a lentamente, para que seus corpos continuassem se tocando, Edward a colocou em pé na frente dele.

— Acredito que nunca a beijei de verdade — falou, tomando-lhe a boca num beijo que compensava toda falta anterior.

As mãos de Isabella moviam-se pelas costas másculas e pescoço. Nada em sua experiência anterior fora tão bom.

Edward deixou sua boca para explorar os lóbulos de suas orelhas. Ela deu um leve suspiro, quando ele lhe mordiscou a orelha. Seu sangue corria agitado, havia calor por todo seu corpo. Muitas vezes imaginara como seria estar nos braços dele, nunca imaginara que pudesse ser tão excitante. As mãos de Isabella se detiveram no paletó e ele afrouxou os braços, permitindo que o retirasse.

Isabella ficou meio inibida, mas, depois, lembrando que era esposa dele, não havia por que se negar esse prazer.

Tirou-lhe a gravata e desabotoou a camisa, beijando-o no pescoço.

As mãos de Edward estavam em sua cintura, e começavam a mover-se lentamente, puxando-a para si.

— Você está tendo um efeito desastroso em minha paciência — preveniu-lhe Edward.

Nunca antes, sentira esse poder feminino manifestando-se com tanta força, Isabella estava deliciada com essa descoberta.

— Eu que o diga! — murmurou em seu ouvido.

Rindo à vontade, Edward começou a despi-la. Isabella estava adorando aquela sensação de ficar parada, sentindo o que o outro fazia. Cada peça que tirava de seu corpo aumentava o brilho do olhar dele e Isabella sentia um calor invadi-la.

Achava que sentiria inibição ao ficar nua em frente a ele, mas só sentia prazer.

— Agora é minha vez — falou Isabella, começando pela camisa.

Depois de chegar ao cinto, começou a desabotoá-lo devagar. Olhando para cima, viu que Edward estava ligeiramente embaraçado e sorriu para ela.

— Isto é divertido! — afirmou, concentrando-se no que fazia. A força daquele corpo a fascinava, parou e passou o dedo sobre uma cicatriz que ficava no abdômen dele.

— Eu participei de alguns rodeios, na minha juventude — falou, tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse o seu toque. — Tive um encontro com um par de chifres afiados e desisti.

— Obviamente um grande desentendimento — qualificou ela, passando o dedo novamente pela cicatriz. — Ainda bem que você desistiu.

— Tento manter meu bom senso, quando flerto com o perigo. Mas acho que subestimei o quão perigosa você era.

Isabella se sentia bem e poderosa.

— Essa é a maneira de você dizer que está tendo dúvidas?

— A única coisa que está longe de meus pensamentos agora é qualquer dúvida. Isabella sorriu divertida, esperava sentir medo ou nervoso, mas estava se divertindo.

Acabou de tirar-lhe a roupa e o encarou, deixando a mão deslizar-lhe pelo corpo.

— Você realmente testa a resistência de um homem — murmurou, rouco. Deitando-a na cama, olhava-a, fascinado. — Isabella não consigo esperar mais, sou um simples mortal, esperar mais um segundo, já vai ser impossível.

Isabella o abraçou numa onda de paixão.

Houve um momento de surpresa em seu rosto quando ele a possuiu. Isabella segurou um pequeno gemido que ia lhe escapar dos lábios. O instante de desconforto passou enquanto ele a acariciava e novamente uma onda de paixão a envolveu.

Depois de algum tempo, ele a mantinha colada ao seu corpo, a cabeça em seu ombro. Isabella podia sentir-lhe o coração, havia uma certa tensão nele que a intrigava. Pois ela se sentia bem relaxada.

— Você devia ter me prevenido que era inexperiente, eu teria sido mais gentil.

Ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos com ternura.

— Foi muito bom desse jeito. Não acho que você poderia melhorar a performance — assegurou-lhe languidamente.

Edward deu um sorriso aliviado e ela sentiu seus músculos relaxarem.

Isabella estava grata por ele realmente estar preocupado de a ter machucado. Não estava acostumada que se preocupassem com ela. Fechando os olhos, desejou gravar aquele momento para sempre.

— Tem certeza que você não tem queixas? — O tom brincalhão de sua voz, trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Isabella. Apoiando-se no cotovelo olhou para ele.

— Se você está à procura de mais elogios, vai ter de trabalhar por eles — falou, brincando, admirada com sua audácia. Precisava se dar ao luxo de brincar um pouco.

— Você é uma ameaça a minha força — falou, com um sorriso maroto. E suas mãos iniciaram novamente a exploração do corpo feminino, começando pelo pescoço.

O problema, decidiu ela, semanas depois, é que estava gostando demais de tudo aquilo. Estava encostada na janela da cozinha, vendo-o aproximar-se da casa. Era hora de almoço, mas não era isso que tinha em mente. Via como ele caminhava, seu corpo ereto e musculoso.

— Ele é que é perigoso — murmurava, pensando naquele peito forte. Cada dia que se passava, tornava-se mais atraída fisicamente por ele, tornava-se mais dependente.

Só de sentar ao lado dele, vendo televisão, já a deixava feliz.

— Quanto tempo tenho até sair o almoço? — perguntou, entrando pela porta e deixando as botas do lado de fora. — Estive limpando os estábulos, acho que vou tomar um banho rápido antes do almoço — falou, limpando o suor da testa.

Isabella nunca pudera imaginar que o cheiro de suor, feno e cavalo, pudesse ser tão perturbador.

Não podia ter tão pouca resistência a ele, pensava Isabella.

Edward parara no meio da cozinha e a examinava atentamente. Vira a paixão estampada no olhar de Isabella.

— Eu apreciaria uma ajuda para esfregar minhas costas — falou, num tom brincalhão.

— O trabalho de uma esposa nunca acaba... — respondeu rindo, aproximando-se dele.

Brincando, ele a puxou para si, pela cintura.

— Eu já te disse que você fica muito apetitosa de jeans? — perguntou, ao deixarem a cozinha.

— Você também não está mal. O sorriso de Edward se alargou.

— Mas você fica melhor ainda sem eles.

— Você também. — Havia riso em seu olhar, mas também um calor que a envolvia como uma manta aconchegante.

Suas pernas tremeram e seu coração disparou. Estava apaixonada por ele. A maneira com que ele a olhava fazia crer que aquele casamento duraria para sempre.

Ela ainda pensava no assunto, quando, tempos depois, sentados na cozinha, comiam um almoço requentado.

— Jasper, Alice e o bebê já estão bem adaptados agora. Alice pediu para a irmã mais nova vir ajudá-la. Por isso acho que, se quisermos, poderemos ir no feriado para Los Angeles à casa de minha família e depois, para a Dinamarca. Copenhagen é muito bonita nesta época e quero te dar a lua-de-mel que prometi.

Isabella sentiu um certo pânico. Sabia que teria de encontrar a família dele e parecia que a haviam aceitado. Pegando a mão dela por cima da mesa, olhou-a nos olhos.

— Meus irmãos e irmãs querem conhecê-la — falou, reassegurando-lhe que não havia nada a temer.

"Espero que esteja certo!", rezou silenciosamente.

**Até entendo que a Bella esteja tão receosa, a atitude de todos envolta dela não ajudou muito.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **A relação desses dois é quase um campo minado, um passo em falso e tudo explode. Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Esme enche o saco mas, a atitude da Esme no capítulo que vem compensa muito essas atitudes dela ultimamente. Bella sempre tem que provar o quanto é verdadeira mas quando o passado pesa nunca é suficiente. Bjos

**SusaaCullen: **Domingo chegooou! Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Esme é uma mãe protetora mas a atitude dela machuca e muito. Esse casamento tem tudo pra dar certo, mas há sempre obstáculos. Bjos

**Bah83: **kkkk não posso dizer nada sobre as sogras já que nunca tive uma. Mas concordo com você quando chamou a Esme de mala, ela se mete muito. kkkk fica triste não pela falta de cenas quentes, da próxima vou tentar escolher uma hot para compensar essa ok? Bjos

**Adriava Paiva: **Eles realmente teriam que pensar nisso mas seria bom se a decisão tivesse partido deles e não de alguém de fora, Esme é uma mãe protetora mas ela tem que deixar o Edward tomar suas próprias decisões. Bjos

**Quarta-feira tem mais e teremos a aparição daquela que ferrou a vida da Bella. Nem preciso citar nomes porque tenho certeza que vocês sabem quem é. Bjos e até lá.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

— E então o que você achou de minha família? — perguntou Edward. Era noite de quatro de julho e eles estavam deitados no quarto de hóspedes da casa de Esme, num dos bairros mais luxuosos de Los Angeles. Haviam voado para lá naquele mesmo dia e a noite houvera um jantar com toda a família.

Por fora, Isabella permanecera calma, mas por dentro chegara às raias do pânico. Mas a noite decorrera bem. Todos a trataram bem e pareciam aceitá-la como novo membro da família.

— Eles são muito simpáticos — respondeu.

— Acho que Jason ficou apaixonado por você — falou Edward, bem-humorado.

Isabella pensou no sobrinho de cinco anos de Edward, ele era filho do mais velho de seus irmãos. Os olhos eram azuis e o cabelo muito loiro, como o de Carlisle. Era um garoto muito vivo e simpático. Não desgrudara dela a noite toda.

— Ele é um encanto — respondeu Isabella. Pensando em como seriam as crianças que as duas cunhadas de Edward iam ter em breve. Uma preocupação que não sabia explicar, tomou conta dela.

— Meu irmão trouxe a família toda para a fazenda, no verão passado. Jason insistiu em ser colocado num cavalo e não deu mostras de medo ao sair comigo. Parecia que já tinha montado, é um vaqueiro natural.

Isabella não ouvia com atenção o que ele dizia. Nunca fora de ignorar seus problemas. Olhava para Edward, que tinha o rosto iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

— Você está muito desapontado?

Ele olhou para Isabella confuso.

— Do que você está falando? Achei que a noite foi muito bem.

— A noite foi, mas vendo aquelas grávidas e as crianças me lembrei de nosso trato. Eu devia te dar um herdeiro e até agora não consegui engravidar.

— Para dizer a verdade, eu prefiro ter você só para mim por uns tempos — falou, abraçando-a com ternura.

Gostaria de perguntar, o que aconteceria se não pudesse ter filhos? Mas o médico lhe garantira que estava tudo bem.

Edward já a acariciava de uma forma que todo pensamento racional sumiu de sua cabeça.

O dia seguinte amanheceu bonito e claro.

— Um dia perfeito para uma partida de golfe — falou Esme ao sentarem na mesa do café. Dando um sorriso de desculpas para Isabella.

— Espero que você não se incomode. Mas todo ano nessa data temos um torneio amistoso que vai para um fundo social. Carlisle preside o evento, estaremos fora por algumas horas. Usaremos o pretexto de ter de supervisionar os preparativos para a festa de hoje, para virmos para casa depois do almoço.

— Edward pode desfilar sua linda esposa — brincou Carlisle.

— Espero que você não se incomode, arranjamos um presente de boas-vindas da família para você — falou Esme.

— Não tinha certeza se você teve tempo de fazer umas compras antes de vir para cá. Tomei a liberdade de pedir a uma das butiques exclusivas em que compro, para mandarem uns vestidos para você escolher. Quero que escolha os que quiser, como um presente nosso.

Isabella não pôde deixar de apreciar a diplomacia de sua sogra. Esme deve ter adivinhado que Isabella não teria nada apropriado para vestir nesta noite. E tinha absoluta razão.

— Foi muito gentil de sua parte — falou Isabella.

— Estava contando com você para levar Isabella às compras amanhã. Achei que você saberia os lugares certos — falou Edward.

Esme sorriu, apertando a mão de Isabella sobre a mesa.

— Vai ser gostoso.

Isabella forçou um sorriso, não se sentia à vontade em gastar o dinheiro de Edward. Usaria o seu decidiu, relaxando.

Já eram quase dez horas, quando todos chegaram ao Golfe Clube. Molly, a irmã de Edward, saiu da sede para recebê-los.

— Estão todos jogando. Só vim dar uma olhada em como estava a mesa do almoço. Logo começarão a chegar os jogadores, e virão famintos.

As pessoas começavam a chegar e todos acenavam para Esme, Molly e Carlisle. Ficara óbvio que a família de Edward era bem ativa e aceita naquele clube seleto.

Molly desculpou-se, dizendo de tinha que supervisionar a comida.

O trio dirigiu-se para os campos. Esme ia apresentando as pessoas pelo caminho. Esse era o tipo de evento para os quais ela trabalhava, divagava Isabella, olhando a sua volta, todas aquelas pessoas elegantes. Mentalmente, agradecia a Esme por ter lhe dado aquele conjunto de seda. Não queria causar embaraços para a família de Edward.

Nem acabara de formular aqueles pensamentos quando uma voz familiar fez com que cada músculo de Isabella se retesasse.

— Ora, ora, se não é Edward Cullen e sua nova esposa — falou Tânia Denali, vindo por trás de Isabella.

Esperando que Tânia não lhe causasse problemas, Isabella forçou um sorriso e voltou-se para aquela direção.

Suas esperanças morreram na hora que viu o olhar maldoso de Tânia.

— Você está um pouco longe de casa, não? — falou Edward para Tânia. Sua voz era controlada e havia uma ameaça nela.

— Meu avô e eu estamos visitando os Bailey, foi seu neto Vince que nos convidou para vê-lo jogar — falou, sorrindo com uma doçura falsa.

Isabella sabia que Tânia não se sentiria ameaçada com a advertência de Edward, principalmente se queria vingança.

Talvez Edward a tivesse intimidado, pelo menos dessa vez, desejou Isabella com fervor. Tânia olhava para Isabella.

— Você está muito bem, era de se esperar. Você foi uma felizarda em fazer Edward se casar com você.

O pânico de Isabella começou a ceder, talvez ela se comportasse.

— Eu também acho — respondeu Isabella.

A atenção de Tânia ainda continuava nela.

— E como vai seu avô? — perguntou Isabella, achando que ainda precisava dizer algo.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios da outra. Parecia que só estivera esperando a deixa.

— Meu avô está muito bem, desde que a enxotou lá de casa. Não precisou mais se preocupar em trancar as pratarias da casa — Tânia falou bem alto, para que todos ao redor ouvissem.

— Sua moleca mimada e desprezível! — exclamou Esme.

— Que diabos está havendo, aqui? — falou uma voz masculina forte, vinda do lado.

Isabella olhou por cima dos ombros e viu John, o irmão mais velho de Edward. Ele e uma pequena multidão se aproximavam. Pelo olhar de seus rostos, Isabella sabia que haviam ouvido tudo. A loira escolhera perfeitamente a hora para desferir o golpe. Com tantas testemunhas, a notícia se espalharia entre os amigos da família de Edward em um minuto.

Isabella estava rígida, já enfrentara essa situação outra vezes. Não achava justo arrastar a família de Edward naquilo. Estava paralisada, deviam estar maldizendo a hora que entrara para a família.

Subitamente, o braço protetor de Edward a envolveu.

Esme virou-se, olhando para a multidão. Achando quem procurava gritou:

— Eleazar Denali, venha aqui imediatamente! — Passando o braço na cintura de Isabella, encarou Tânia.

— Bem, eu devo ir agora — falou Tânia, com voz melosa.

— Você vai ficar exatamente onde está, mocinha! — ordenou Esme. Um certo medo passou pelo olhar de Tânia.

— Estou com fome — falou Tânia, começando a sair. No mesmo instante, Emmett e John bloquearam sua passagem.

— Não é educado tentar sair, se alguém quer falar com você — falou John.

— Que se passa aqui? — perguntou Eleazar, olhando para o grupo.

O olhar de Edward caiu ameaçador em Eleazar.

— Sua neta deliberadamente estava difamando minha esposa. Nós dois sabemos quem foi o ladrão na sua casa. Não quero maledicências pairando sobre Isabella.

— Essa menina merece uma boa surra e que lavassem sua boca com sabão — falou alto Esme.

— Não seria a primeira vez que ela causa problemas a pessoas inocentes — gritou uma voz, vinda de trás. Várias vozes concordaram ao fundo.

— Mas é bom que esta seja a última vez, no que se refere a minha família e amigos — falou Edward.

Eleazar olhou para Tânia.

Havia falsas lágrimas em seus olhos e uma expressão de inocência.

— Vovô eles estão exagerando. Você sabe que Isabella nunca gostou de mim, foi tudo culpa dela.

— Sei muito bem de quem é a culpa — falou Eleazar.

Um sorriso se desenhava na boca de Tânia, quando Eleazar se virou para falar com Isabella. Ela já se preparava para ouvi-lo sair em defesa da neta.

— Eu peço desculpas a você, a Edward e toda sua família — falou Eleazar.

Tânia parecia que havia sido esbofeteada. Olhava com uma expressão de fúria.

— Francamente vovô! Ela não era nada mais que uma motorista e já havia ido para a prisão. Edward podia ter escolhido algo melhor. Vocês, homens, deixam um palmo de rosto bonito e um belo corpo fazer vocês de tolos.

Virando-se para Tânia, Eleazar balançava a cabeça.

— Eu realmente estraguei você com mimos! — dizendo isso, pegou a neta pelo braço e a arrastou para a saída.

Carlisle se juntou ao grupo, estavam todos reunidos em torno deles.

— Eu sinto tanto pelo que aconteceu — falou Isabella com a voz embargada.

— Não foi sua culpa — assegurou-lhe Edward.

— Aquela fera deveria ter sido enjaulada há mais tempo — falou a esposa de John.

Esme deu um abraço em Isabella.

— Vamos entrar. Edward e a mãe tentavam levar Isabella para a sede, mas ela se recusava.

— Não posso — falou numa voz quase de pânico. Edward a abraçou. — Vou levá-la para casa.

— Nós veremos vocês logo — falou Esme, dando um outro abraço em Isabella.

— Eu realmente sinto muito — repetiu Isabella, quase num sussurro, enquanto Edward a levava para o carro. Preferiria correr, mas o orgulho não permitia.

— Não há nada para você se culpar — afirmou Edward. Isabella parou para olhar para ele, como podia ser tão cabeça dura?

— Eu embaracei você e toda sua família!

— Você não nos embaraçou — ele falou, impaciente.

Ela conhecia aquele olhar, discutir não ia fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Ao estacionarem na frente da casa, Isabella o deteve com a mão, antes que abrisse a porta.

Lágrimas de frustração lhe enchiam os olhos.

— Estou acostumada a viver com meu passado. Às vezes não parece justo que um pequeno erro do passado continue atrapalhando a nossa vida. Mas não tem jeito, acontece.

Ela engoliu o nó que se formara em sua garganta. Já enfrentara situações bem difíceis na vida. Mas o que tinha a dizer agora, era a coisa mais difícil que já enfrentara.

— Eu vou entender se você quiser anular nosso casamento. Vai ter mais problemas se não fizer isso. A mão de Edward fechou em seu braço, virando-a para ele.

— Eu não quero acabar com esse casamento! Você não me causa embaraço, você é ideal para mim. Você é feita sob medida para meu estilo de vida, nós nos damos bem. O que é muito mais do que muitos casais têm por aí — falou com firmeza.

Ele parecia tão prático, era como se tudo fosse apenas um arranjo.

— Eu achei que devia te dar a oportunidade de mudar de idéia — falou Isabella mais calma.

— Certo! Você já me deu a oportunidade, eu recusei. Agora vamos entrar e comer que estou morto de fome.

Isabella tentou comer algo, mas a comida não descia. Não podendo mais ficar sentada, olhou para Edward, dizendo:

— Acho que vou dar uma volta.

Já estava quase na porta quando Edward a alcançou. Ele a segurou pelo braço.

— Estava me perguntando o que acontecera àquela mulher tão defensiva, que fazia questão de contar a todo mundo seu passado.

A lembrança de como havia sido sua vida antes de Edward, passou como um raio por sua mente. Aquela vontade de se esquivar das pessoas, não deixar ninguém se aproximar, era uma vida muito solitária. Agora reconhecia o fato.

— Talvez ela tenha se cansado de estar sempre do lado de fora. Mas não estou preocupada por mim, mas pela sua família.

— Minha família e eu podemos cuidar do assunto muito bem. — falou Edward, passando a mão em seu rosto. — E você devia continuar lembrando que as pessoas que usam seu passado para te magoar, não valem à pena. Posso garantir que você ficaria surpresa de saber quantas gostariam de ter a chance de serem amigas. Gostaria de acreditar nele, mas tinha medo.

— As surpresas que tive na vida, em geral, não foram agradáveis — repetiu, deixando a sala.

Em pé, ao lado da janela, Isabella olhava para fora, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Edward fora uma das poucas surpresas maravilhosas que tivera na vida. Não queria lhe causar nenhuma dor, tinha de poupá-lo.

— Está na hora de vestir uma pele mais grossa — falou Isabella para si mesma.

— Eu gosto mais da fina — respondeu Edward, parado atrás dela. Não havia sentido ele se aproximar.

— Não sabia que você tinha passos tão leves. Não devia aparecer assim de repente, me assustou.

— Desculpe, não foi essa minha intenção. — Edward pegou o rosto de Isabella entre as mãos. — Deixar as pessoas se aproximar de você pode ser arriscado. Mas muitas vezes vale o risco.

— Eu gostaria de acreditar em você.

— Confie em mim — ordenou suavemente, beijando-a no nariz e tomando-a nos braços.

Parada, ali, nos braços dele, Isabella sentiu que podia confiar. Era assustador como se sentia parte dele e que seria assim para sempre.

Inspirando profundamente, desejou de todo coração que Edward estivesse certo quanto à reação de sua família as acusações de Tânia. E ele estava.

Quando Esme voltou para casa, Isabella foi se desculpar novamente pelo embaraço. Mas a outra mulher assegurou-lhe que não havia nada a se desculpar. A sinceridade em sua voz fez Isabella crer que dizia a verdade.

À noite, todos foram gentis com ela, como na noite anterior, e ela começou a relaxar.

No dia seguinte, logo descobriu que nem tudo estava esquecido. Ela e Esme foram fazer compras.

Edward havia dado à mãe todos os seus cartões de crédito, com instruções específicas que deveriam ser extensivamente usados.

Esme estava fazendo exatamente isso. O porta-malas do carro estava lotado de caixas de sapato, bolsas e roupas novas.

— Essa será nossa última parada, tem aqui um vestido de noite que vai ser perfeito para você — falou Esme animada.

Isabella já desistira de discutir com ela, não era possível dissuadi-la uma vez que decidia algo.

Estavam no provador, quando duas mulheres entraram na cabine ao lado.

— Fiquei com pena de Esme. Deve ser arrasador ter seu filho casado com uma ex- detenta — falou a mulher.

— Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? — perguntou a outra, curiosa.

— Eu tenho, Tânia Denali me contou pessoalmente — respondeu a outra, ofendida por ter sido questionada.

— Ora, aquela baleia estufada! Vou entrar lá e lhe dizer umas verdades — exclamou Esme furiosa.

Isabella pôs a mão no braço de Esme para detê-la.

— Não vai adiantar nada, acredite-me, sei por experiência própria. Ela vai dizer que esses são os fatos e você vai ter de concordar.

Esme desviou-se.

— Pessoas que fazem esse tipo de fofocas devem olhar primeiro dentro de sua casa, para ver o que têm de podre — falou em voz alta, para alcançar o outro provador. Tinha certeza que reconheceriam de quem era a voz.

Dois ruídos ofegantes, fizeram com que Esme olhasse satisfeita para Isabella. Como dizendo que não teriam mais problemas com aquelas mulheres, logo depois passos apressados saíram do provador ao lado.

— Se eu soubesse que ia causar tanto problema não teria casado com Edward. Esme deu-lhe um abraço.

— Não seja tola. As pessoas que contam, vão lhe dar uma chance. Essa mulher é uma fofoqueira conhecida. Quando me casei com Carlisle, ela espalhou que eu era uma oportunista. Dizia que eu havia abandonado meu marido, que era um pobre fazendeiro, para me casar com Carlisle que tinha muito dinheiro. Você não pode deixar que pessoas desse nível dirijam sua vida.

— Você tem razão — concordou Isabella.

No dia seguinte, Isabella e Edward partiram para Copenhagen. Isabella respirou aliviada ao subirem no avião. Mesmo assim, ainda estava tensa, poderia encontrar um dos amigos ricos de Edward a bordo. A mão de Edward cobriu a sua, ele sorria, malicioso.

— Será que devemos nos comportar como um casal que já está junto há muito tempo, fazendo excursões? — Chegando perto de seu ouvido completou baixinho: — Ou devemos nos comportar como recém-casados e não sair do quarto? — falou, mordiscando sua orelha.

Aquela carícia a deixava tonta e não conseguia pensar direito.

— Acho que devemos fazer um pouco dos dois — respondeu finalmente.

— Então está decidido! — concordou, beijando-a nos lábios. E, ainda segurando sua mão, encostou na cadeira e tirou um cochilo.

Isabella ficou olhando-o. Todos pareciam querer esquecer o incidente do clube, deveria fazer o mesmo. Apesar de tudo, seu passado agora já era conhecido e parecia que a família compreendera.

Subitamente um arrepio lhe passou pela espinha. Tudo parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

— Já tive infortúnios demais na minha vida, algo bom tinha que acontecer. Mas nunca imaginara encontrar algo tão bom como Edward.

**Os problemas não acabaram ainda. Temos um obstáculo ainda pela frente. Aposto que todo mundo aqui queria que a Tânia apanhasse ou sofresse um pouco mais. Então, vamos estimular a imaginação de vocês. Eleazar levou a vaca pra longe mas o que será que aconteceu depois? Ela ficou sem a mesada ou teve que arrumar um emprego, me contem o que vocês acham.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Bah83: **Eles são tão doces que minha taxa de açúcar está lá no alto. Vaca da Tânia apareceu, mas pelo menos ela foi desmascarada. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Sempre aquela pessoa chata que dá um jeito de estragar a viagem. Sentimentos sempre vindo a tona. Bjos

**Nina Martins . 19: **Menina, enquanto para você está faltando sono, em mim está sobrando sono. Ser julgada é uma coisa que Bella está acostumada, mas o pior é ser julgada pela família que se tornou sua também. Pois, a vaca deu as caras de novo. Bjos

**SusaaCullen: **Ele sempre está se preocupandocom ela, desde o início quando ela foi acusada. Família nova, novas amizades ou inimigos. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Esse encontro deu o que falara. Bjos

**Vou propor um pequeno desafio a vocês. Aposto que ninguém aqui quer esperar até domingo para ler o próximo capítulo, então vamos fazer o seguinte: se até 20:00 de hoje tiver pelo menos 5 reviews, eu postarei o capítulo ainda hoje. Mas se não tiver essa quantidade, vocês terão que esperar até domingo. Desafio lançado. Bjos **


	13. Chapter 12

**Desafio concluído. Devo dizer que estou muito orgulhosa porque vocês não só cumpriram a meta como a ultrapassaram.**

**Capítulo 12**

— Toda fantasia chega ao fim — murmurava Isabella, o verão havia passado. Chegara o final de outubro e estava ficando frio novamente. Mas nada se comparava ao frio que sentia no estômago, parada ali, olhando o telefone. Esme acabara de ligar.

Durante a estada deles em Copenhagem, Edward a mimara demais. Insistira até em comprar-lhe um colar de esmeraldas, com lindos brincos. Mas fora sua ternura e atenção que a cativara. Caminhavam sempre de mãos dadas ou abraçados.

Ele a levou aos mais finos restaurantes e brincava que tinham de comer bem, pois tinham um programa noturno extenuante. Depois faziam amor com uma paixão que a deixava sem fôlego.

Quando retornaram para a fazenda, estava convencida que esse casamento poderia durar para sempre. Havia posto de lado o incidente no clube, mas agora as lembranças voltavam. Esme havia ligado para confirmar se iriam para o Natal.

— Sei que Edward está preocupado sobre seus sentimentos. Mas posso lhe assegurar que o que aconteceu no Quatro de Julho, já são águas passadas. A família sempre se reúne para o Natal e gostaríamos muito de ter vocês conosco. Espero que você e Edward reconsiderem e venham.

Isabella havia prometido que iria falar com Edward e agora, não sabia o que lhe dizer.

Era óbvio que ele havia dito à mãe que não iriam. Não havia mencionado o convite, nem lhe dera a chance de encarar, talvez, outra fofoca desagradável. Não era só os meus sentimentos que ele esta protegendo, pensou. Não podia culpá-lo por não querer expor sua família a mais uma cena desagradável. Mas, por causa dela, estava evitando a todos.

E, um dia, iria se arrepender de haver se separado deles, por sua causa. Talvez, até se arrependesse de a ter conhecido. Um pensamento horrível passou-lhe pela cabeça.

Talvez já estivesse. Surpreendera-o várias vezes olhando para ela, disfarçadamente. Edward era um homem bom, manteria a palavra sem pestanejar.

Seu corpo ficou tenso enquanto olhava para o espelho. Sabia o que devia fazer.

Passou o resto da manhã empacotando suas coisas. Havia deixado muitos lugares em sua vida, muitos dava graças por deixar. Mas pensar em deixar aquela fazenda a destroçava.

Seria melhor do que ficar e ver Edward desejando que nunca a tivesse conhecido. A dor que iria sentir seria algo inimaginável.

Tirou o anel de noivado e colocou-o junto com o colar e os brincos, numa caixa de jóias. Os vestidos caros embrulhara para remeter para Esme. Poderiam ser aproveitados por outro membro da família.

A aliança, as botas e os jeans iria levar. Serão lembranças dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, pensava, enquanto lágrimas lhe afloravam os olhos.

— Darei uma boa chorada, depois de partir, não agora. Prometeu a si mesmo que iria partir com a mesma dignidade com que chegara ali.

Entrando na cozinha, sentiu um momento de pânico.

Edward deveria chegar a qualquer momento, diria a ele que ia embora e pediria que a levasse a Billings.

Ela mal aquecera o jantar, quando o viu chegar. Parecia paralisada na janela, observando cada detalhe, queria levar consigo todas as lembranças possíveis.

Levaria tempo para esquecê-lo, mas iria tentar.

— O tempo está esquentando — falou Edward, sorrindo, colocando o chapéu no cabideiro. — Achei que talvez você gostasse de dar uma cavalgada.

O estômago de Isabella doía. Diga-lhe! ordenava a si própria.

— Eu gostaria, mas queria pedir para você me levar a Billings — falou com a garganta apertada.

Sorrindo, ele perguntou alegremente.

— Esqueceu algo lá, no sábado?

— Não. — Suas mãos estavam crispadas, como que para tentar obter o controle. Deveria parecer calma, enfiou-as no bolso.

— Tenho estado impaciente nesses últimos dias, havia me esquecido como os invernos são solitários aqui. Você é muito bom para mim, mas esse casamento não foi o que eu esperava. Achei melhor dar um basta agora, antes que nos odiemos.

O sorriso de Edward foi substituído por uma expressão de absoluta surpresa, seguido de um olhar de raiva.

Agora ele a olhava friamente, com aquela mesma expressão que usara em seu primeiro encontro.

— Meu pai sempre costumava dizer que não adiantava segurar uma mulher quando ela quer partir. Quando você pretende ir?

O nó em seu estômago, parecia que ia arrebentar, ele não mostrara nenhuma emoção.

— Já fiz as malas. Podemos partir assim que você terminar de comer.

Edward ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Depois sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estarei pronto em alguns minutos. — Bom. — Sem poder encará-lo por mais tempo, foi para a porta.

— Espero você na sala de estar — falou, saindo rapidamente. Mas não parou na sala, foi direto para o quarto de hóspedes que ocupou quando chegou na casa.

Precisava de alguns momentos a sós, atrás de uma porta fechada.

Estava tremendo quando chegou lá. Ficou um tempo parada, olhando a paisagem pela janela.

Ele não se importava. Não esperara que ele lhe pedisse para ficar, mas podia ter dito que sentia que o casamento não dera certo. Ele deve estar respirando aliviado, o que fará com que eu o esqueça mais rapidamente, pensava Isabella.

Ela deu um pulo, com a batida forte na porta, Edward acabara de entrar.

— Já está pronto? — perguntou ela. Parecia que queria se ver livre dela bem depressa.

— Não — respondeu seco. Seu queixo estava endurecido.

— A verdade é que me acostumei a ter você por perto e você está certa sobre os invernos. Eles são longos e solitários. Posso empregar ajuda para viajarmos, quando você se sentir só. Temos outra casa do outro lado do celeiro que pode ser reformada, assim podemos ficar mais livres para viajar.

Isabella olhava para ele, atônita. Ele queria fazer concessões. A idéia de que talvez, realmente, gostasse dela passou pela sua cabeça. Mas talvez fosse só pelo medo de ficar só.

— Não vai dar certo é melhor que eu parta agora — falou Isabella.

Uma expressão cínica apareceu no rosto de Edward.

— Parece que você achou que já me deu bastante de seu tempo, para poder usar o contrato que fizemos.

Ele a estava acusando de ter casado com ele por dinheiro! A raiva fez com que suas faces ficassem vermelhas.

— Não quero nada de você, eu deixei os vestidos num embrulho para você dar para sua mãe. Quanto às jóias, eu as deixei na caixa. — Uma dor como nunca sentira antes misturava-se com a raiva. Subitamente não queria mais nada dele.

— E você pode ficar com isso também — falou, jogando a aliança para ele. E ela que tinha planejado sair com dignidade. Com medo de que ele visse as lágrimas em seus olhos, virou-se de costas para ele. — Quando você estiver pronto, podemos ir.

— Isabella, desculpe. Só estou tentando entender. Quando deixei essa casa de manhã, você parecia feliz — falou com a voz frustrada.

Ela sentiu-o aproximar-se. Estava em pânico, já havia quase perdido o controle, se a tocasse estaria perdida, tinha de sair dali.

— Podemos ir agora?

Isabella tentou passar, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros, virando-a para si.

— Sempre tentei seguir os conselhos de meu pai, mas estou achando muito difícil ficar parado e deixar você partir. Mas não se preocupe, não a manterei aqui contra sua vontade.

O olhar de Edward se estreitou, quando ele fez a sugestão.

— Podemos partir, assim que você olhar nos meus olhos e dizer honestamente que realmente quer ir embora.

Seu toque a estava afetando. Posso fazer isso, pensava Isabella. Mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Soltando-se, ela deu uns passos para longe dele.

— Pare com isso Edward, estou tentando fazer a coisa certa. Tenho de partir. — Não acreditava que havia falado aquilo, tinha de recuperar o controle. Começou a andar para a porta.

Edward bloqueou seu caminho com o corpo.

— Não, você não tem e eu quero saber por que acha que tem de ir embora.

— Eu não penso, eu sei — falou Isabella, frustrada. Não podia crer que ele não se sentisse nem um pouco culpado, por estar evitando sua família, por sua causa. — E você também sabe por quê.

— Eu não sei de nada — falou Edward, segurando seu braço. — Toda essa conversa não tem sentido, Isabella.

Por que estava tornando as coisas tão difíceis? Ele a segurava com força e lágrimas vinham aos olhos de Isabella. O pânico tomou conta dela, não podia chorar na frente dele.

— É você que não faz sentido, estou sabendo sobre o Natal — falou com os dentes cerrados e com um nó na garganta. — Eu não o culpo por querer defender sua família de mais um escândalo, deixando-me longe deles. Também não quero mais causar nenhum problema. Mas se você se afastar deles por minha causa, vai começar a ficar magoado comigo e talvez acabe me odiando. Não vou ficar para ver isso acontecer. — Seu queixo tremia. — Você é um bom homem, Edward Cullen, o melhor que eu já conheci. Sei que se você se esforçar, vai achar uma esposa que possa ser socialmente mais aceita, uma que você possa amar. — Pronto, já tinha dito o que queria. Não podia mais encará-lo, olhava para o terceiro botão de sua camisa. Dando um suspiro triste, completou a frase:

— Sei que as coisas não saíram como você planejou. Nem fui capaz de lhe dar um herdeiro... — Novas lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos e ela tentou se soltar.

Edward a segurou com mais força.

— Não estou ligando a mínima para um herdeiro. Era você que eu tentava proteger, minha família sabe como lidar com isso e eu também. Não ligo a mínima para o que dizem umas velhas fofoqueiras. Mas o efeito que aquele incidente no clube teve em você me deixou apavorado. Tinha medo de perdê-la. Pensei que você era mais forte, mas de repente você começou a falar em divórcio.

— Não quero que você se sinta preso a uma mulher que só traz embaraço, para você e sua família — declarou Isabella.

Ele dissera que a estava protegendo, que tivera medo de perdê-la. Queria acreditar nele.

Soltando seu braço, Edward pegou o rosto de Isabella nas mãos, com toda delicadeza.

— Você não é um embaraço e eu quero muito ficar preso em você.

Havia um calor em seus olhos que enfraqueceu as pernas de Isabella, mas ela ainda tinha medo.

— Tive muitos desapontamentos em minha vida, Edward, e sobrevivi a eles. Mas se eu ficar e você mudar de idéia e ficar cansado de mim, não tenho certeza se vou poder resistir.

Edward olhava dentro de seus olhos.

— Não posso imaginar ficar cansado de você. E quanto aos filhos, se não pudermos ter os nossos, adotaremos muitos. Você é que importa para mim Isabella, estou apaixonado por você.

O coração de Isabella disparou.

— Você está apaixonado por mim? — perguntou, pensando ter ouvido mal.

— Estou apaixonado há muito tempo. Não posso prometer que serei o marido perfeito. Provavelmente teremos nossos desentendimentos, mas eu sempre a amarei, pode acreditar em mim.

Ele a amava realmente, uma felicidade incrível se espalhou em Isabella. Ela começou a acariciar-lhe o queixo.

— Edward, eu também te amo.

Ele deu uma risada triunfante. No mesmo instante a apertava nos braços e a cobria de beijos.

— Acho que tenho uma maneira muito melhor para passarmos o tempo do que cavalgar — falando isso, pegou-a nos braços e a carregou para o quarto.

Mais tarde, deitada nos braços de Edward, Isabella deu um suspiro de felicidade. O estômago dela começou a fazer ruídos e lembrou então que nenhum dos dois havia jantado.

Apoiando-se no cotovelo, olhou para Edward.

— Acho que vou fazer alguns sanduíches. — Mas, ao tentar levantar, Edward a segurou junto a si.

— Fique deitada mais um pouco comigo. Senti que havia levado um coice de mula no estômago, quando você falou que ia partir. Ainda preciso de um pouco de tempo para me recuperar e acreditar que isso é real.

Gentilmente Isabella passou a fazer desenhos em seu rosto, com as pontas dos dedos.

— Para dizer a verdade, tenho de admitir que também estou achando difícil acreditar. Nunca imaginei encontrar alguém como você.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente.

— Desde o momento em que a vi, parada ao lado do Rolls de Eleazar, eu a quis. Fiquei apavorado, nenhuma mulher antes mexera desta forma comigo.

Isabella ficou lembrando como ele havia sido distante e como a olhara.

— Você foi muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos.

— Sempre tentei não bancar o bobo com as mulheres — falou, beijando-lhe as costas. — Mas tinha certeza que estava sendo exatamente isso, ao te oferecer o emprego na fazenda. Achava que ia ser uma cura para mim, achei que você daria uma só olhada por aqui e sairia correndo, mas você não fez isso.

— E eu que imaginei que você fosse um homem que sempre sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo — brincou, surpresa com aquelas confissões, mas gostando.

— Não funcionou com você. Você se escondia muito, mas, quando percebi o quanto estava magoada com Eleazar... Sabia que, por baixo daquela dureza, havia um coração mole. Mas as barreiras que você colocou ao seu redor eram muito fortes. Houve épocas em que me pareceram intransponíveis. — Suas mãos continuavam a acariciar as costas de Isabella e um brilho refletia em seus olhos.

— Eu sempre me orgulhei de ser um homem paciente, mas houve um dia em que perdi completamente o controle. Quis desistir, pois você nunca deixaria eu me aproximar. Foi quando resolvi sair com Dancer.

O dia em que caíra do cavalo, voltou à mente de Isabella. O medo que sentira fora aterrorizador.

— Você quase quebrou o pescoço.

— Mas valeu, só para ver a preocupação em seus olhos. Depois disso, resolvi que tentaria tudo para casar com você, até fazer uma barganha. Tinha decidido que faria você me amar de qualquer modo.

— Você foi muito bem-sucedido — falou, beijando-o e esquecendo tudo sobre o jantar.

**Ç.Ç acabou! O livro adaptado se chama O Sol virá outra vez da autora Elizabeth August, recomendo a todos a lerem a obra original.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Nina Martins . 19: ** Se pudesse comentar mais de uma vez, aposto que você seria a dona dos 5 comentáros que pedi para postar ainda hoje. Ela é malvada sim, mas acho que ela fez o que fez não pelo "amor" que ela sente por ele mas sim por ele preferir uma empregada do que ela. Esme está bem melhor agora, antes só pertubava a paciência. Eles são um amor juntos mesmo. Bjos

**JJbebe: **O mundo está cheio de Tânias mas espero que esteja cheio de Edwards também. Tem certeza que gostaria de morar no fim do mundo? Afinal, paraa ir a padaria precisa ir de helicóptero. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **A família do Edward acolheu bem a Bella. Tânia tinha que aparecer para tentar estragar tudo, mas levou a pior. Valeu por fazer sua parte. Bjos

**Patylayne: **Não só quebrar o dentes dentes como alguém podia raspar a cabeça dela também. Esme finalmente entendeu que Bella não é uma criminosa. Não tem jeito melhor que passar o dia inteiro tracada com o Edward. Bjos

**PrincMoon: **Que bom que esteja gostando e obrigado por comentar. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Todo mundo aqui quer socar ela também. Parece que Esme subiu no conceito de muita gente. Bjos

**AgathaRoesler: **Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Sim, essa aqui é um tanto mais light que as outras que já adaptei. Bjos

**É isso aí gente, vou me despedindo por aqui. Vou tirar alguns dias de folga de adaptar então não sei quando outra adaptação sairá. Mas creio que não vou demorar já que não consigo ficar muito tempo longe daqui. Bjos meus amore, fiquem com DEUS e nos vemos na minha próxima adaptação.**


End file.
